Matters of State
by Yahboobeh
Summary: Middle Ages AU! In a world that favors beauty, sex, murder and money, these young teens must find their place in the court of King Hiuzen Sarutobi. But when the king falls ill and dies, the succession of the throne becomes jumbled when an idiot prince is ill prepared to rule, a missing princess returns, and a duke seeks revenge and the crown. See profile for pairings.
1. The New Nobility

**The New Nobility**

_December 27th, 1504._

Candlelight flickered and fluttered. Logs cracked and popped in the fireplace, sending warm waves of heat into the room.

The space was decorated with thick, lush fabrics and carpets stitched with ornate and intricate patterns.

In the center of the room was occupied by a large wooden table surrounded with chairs painstakingly carved to the finest detail.

Two twins sat at one end of the table, chuckling lightly, discussing the events of the day.

The first born twin, the Duke, sipped lightly at his wine, while the younger one rolled a grape between his fingers.

"Lady Hinata had quite a busy day," he mused, "It was certainly a birthday fit for Your Grace's daughter."

The Duke polished off his goblet and placed it down on the table. His brother poured him another glass.

"Ah, it was quite eventful for a child of only three. She went straight to bed."

"The lady is certainly the spitting image of you, my lord."

"She is…" the Duke trailed off. "How is your son, Hizashi?"

"He is in good spirits, quite happy to have been in the presence of Your Grace's family for the Lady's birthday today."

Hiashi downed his wine and sat in silence, watching as Hizashi chewed on the grape he had been toying with, absentmindedly. Realizing his brother's cup was empty, he reached for the pitcher to refill his cup. Hiashi held up his hand and his brother halted, placing the pitcher back on the table between them.

"You are lucky, brother," Hiashi finally admitted.

"May I inquire as to how so, my lord?" Hizashi popped another grape into his mouth and chased it down with the last of his wine.

"You have a son."

Hizashi frowned.

"Hiashi, you and the Duchess are still young, there is plenty of time to have a son."

"Perhaps."

"There is. God willing, you too will have a son."

"Yes," Hiashi tapped his fingers on the table. "I am just overthinking. Your son came so easily to you, I must admit I am a bit jealous."

"Surely-" Hizashi halted, mid sentence and looked across the apartment.

"You heard it too?"

Both men abruptly rose from their chairs, wood scraping across stone. They rushed out of the room and towards Hinata's bedchamber.

The door slammed open and they met a cloaked figure halfway towards Hinata's bed, knife gripped in hand.

"Hault!" Hiashi's voice was stern and commanding. He drew his sword and held it out to the cloaked figure.

Hizashi drew his sword as well, pointing it at the intruder. The man spun around and backed up, growing closer to Hinata.

The twins advanced on him, but the intruder had anticipated this and used their advance to create enough space between the two men and the door.

The intruder dashed across the room and avoided slashes before slipping out the door. Hiashi ran after him. Hizashi turned and called out to a servant.

A young boy, no older than twelve appeared at his side, bowing low.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Keep guard over Lady Hinata, do not let anyone near her, understood, Kō?"

Kō bowed again.

"With my life, my lord."

Hizashi ran out of the room, following in his brother's footsteps. His elegant slippers scraped softly against the stone of the palace halls as he chased after his brother.

He heard the clash of metal and the grunt and groan of a man meeting his mortality. He ran further down the hall and found his brother standing over the dead intruder.

"Who was it, sir?" Hizashi panted, coming to rest at his brother's side.

Hiashi bent over and pulled the hood off of the cloaked man.

He cursed quietly before looking back up at Hizashi.

"The Lightning ambassador."

Hizashi gasped and cursed.

"Your Grace," he whispered. When Hiashi didn't respond, Hizashi repeated himself, more urgently. The sounds of guards approaching reminded them of the urgency of their situation. The Duke of Moon had murdered an ambassador in the palace walls.

There was no evidence to back up their story.

Even if their King believed them, there was no way that the King of Lighting, King A, would ever be satisfied without justice.

"Your _Grace_!" urged Hizashi, "Take my sword."

Hizashi pressed the hilt into his brother's palm, urging him to take it. Hizashi then ripped the soiled sword out of the ambassador. The thick blood that stained the steel glowed ominously in the moonlight.

The guards approached.

"Hault! In the name of the King!"

The twins looked up at the guards and stood their ground.

"Your Grace," the main guard approached Hiashi while the others investigated the body. "What has happened here?"

Hizashi exchanged a pale glance with his brother before speaking up.

"If Your Grace will allow it, I should like to explain."

Hiashi gave a curt nod, wondering what his brother had in mind.

"I must admit," began Hizashi, "I heard an intruder in my lord's chambers. This man was in Lady Hinata's bedchamber. I must admit, I should have just detained him. Instead, I have slain him. God forgive me." Hizashi ended the confession with a blessing, drawing the shape of a cross over his torso. Hiashi followed his motions.

"Sir," began the guard, "these are heavy confessions. I apologize, but I must take you into custody."

Hizashi nodded and followed the guards willingly. Hiashi was left, clean sword in hand, shocked at how easily Hizashi had put his own life on the line for his brother's murder.

—

_March 15th, 1505_

"Sweetheart," the man's voice was slick with concern. "You should return to your mother, I do not know what possessed me to bring you here, but I have decided you should not stay."

His voice was barley audible over the crowds that had gathered on the prison grounds. A scaffold stood before them, a telltale block front and center.

"Father," quipped the little girl, "I thought I was to be taught like the boys."

"This, though," he clenched his hand over his daughter's small fist and she winced under the pressure. "This is too much for a five year old."

"I want to know the world, father."

"You are not ready to know this part of the world, sweet Tenten."

Tenten frowned. She didn't quite understand why everyone had gathered and what her father was so worried about.

There was to be an execution today. And while Tenten's governess had taught her the meaning of the word (execution was when the King punished bad men with death) the gravity of death was still outside the realm of her understanding.

The curious little girl scanned through the legs of the people who had gathered to see the execution of Lord Hizashi, brother to the Duke of Moon.

It was not often someone so prominent was executed these days and quite a crowd had gathered for the event.

She found the stern body of the Duke about fifteen feet away from her. Hiding behind him was a boy who appeared to be her own age. She could not see his face, but felt an aura of sadness radiate off of him and felt an ache in her heart.

The crowd erupted and Tenten suspected that the prisoner had been brought out. She crouched down, not caring that her skirt hems were growing muddy.

She peaked up through legs of the adults to see the haggard features of Hizashi Hyūga as he stumbled onto the scaffolding. When he regained his composure (it could be argued that he had barely lost it at all), he stood behind the block and addressed the crowd.

"Good Christian people of the Fire Kingdom!" His voice rose above the crowds, ringing brightly and subduing those who had gathered to watch. "I have come here today to die, as I have been rightfully judged to by His Majesty and the law. God save the King as he is a kind and just ruler. I beseech you to offer your prayers unto me, as I am afraid in my hour of death. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul."

Hizashi blessed himself and the crowd prayed with him, a handful offering out their blessing to the man.

Hizashi then knelt behind the block.

"Tenten, we should leave."

"Father, please. I am grown."

Hizashi looked up at the executioner.

"Do you forgive me?" Asked the executioner.

"Yes."

Gently, Hizashi laid his head down upon the block, resting his chin in the small curve that had been carved out.

The last thing Tenten saw was the way Hizashi closed his eyes, face pale, and stretched out fisted arms, shaking with anxiety.

Tenten felt her arm yanked back as her father pulled her through the crowd. She could no longer see the scaffold or the boy. She heard the sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh and the heavy thunk as the axe sunk into the wood. The softer thunk of the body falling away was swallowed up in the gasps and cheers and wails of the crowd.

Tenten tripped over her skirts as she was pulled through the throngs of people. She gripped the fabric and pulled it up in her tiny fist, revealing the mud-stained buckled shoes that had been hidden. Her tights were stained as well. The maids would scold her, but she didn't care. Tenten was too busy processing what had happened.

—

_August 2nd, 1507_

"There was only one survivor."

"His _own_ family!"

"The Duke's own _son_!"

Nartuo strained his ears to listen to the whisperings in the hall.

"Your Highness," Irkua scolded.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Pay attention."

Naruto looked back down at his studies, a map of the world lay before him. The two sat at a spacious table in one of the royal libraries. Books and maps surrounded them. Iruka had hidden the globe from Naruto's prying eyes, knowing he would try and cheat.

Sunlight filtered through the thick glass of the windows and Iruka was grateful that they didn't need to burn any candles today.

Today's lesson was geography and Naruto was to label the great Kingdoms and the names of their Kings on the map.

He knew his own king and his own country. Why he needed to know more, he didn't know or care.

He tapped his quill against the paper and listened to the light way the tip scratched the parchment. He had written the word "fire" and the name "Hiruzen Sarutobi" inside the outline of their country and abandoned the rest when he heard the whisperings of court gossip. He'd heard the rumors, but he wasn't sure if any of them were true.

"Sir," he asked his professor, "What happened to the Duke of Ryūchi and his family?"

Iruka sighed. It was clear that no lessons would be completed today.

"If Your Grace had focused more on his history lessons, you might remember when I told you how our first king, King Hashirama came to power. After many years of war and unrest, the king helped bring about peace to our young country with the aid of his friend and closest advisor, His Grace Mandra, Duke of Ryūchi and Lord High Steward to His Majesty."

Naruto's eyes began to glaze over and Iruka snapped his fingers at the child, regaining his attention. It was a risky move, however, the little prince loved Iruka and he was not concerned about the boy tattling on him.

"However, the Duke became resentful and their friendship dissolved. There was a plot to overtake the throne and the Duke and his supporters were all arrested and convicted of high treason before being executed. There have been whisperings that some of his descendants still hold on to that same resent. Last night," Iruka sighed. Wasn't six a little young to be learning about murder? "Last night, the Duke's own son, Itachi, is said to have slain his entire family except for his younger brother, Sauske."

Naruto gasped.

"Where is Itachi now?"

"Gone," whispered Iruka, "he fled and no one knows where he has escaped to."

"Wow."

"It has been very unfortunate," agreed Iruka.

"Does this mean that Sasuke will become the new Duke of Ryūchi?"

"Yes, your highness. And we shall address him as such."

"And how do you address a duke again?" Naruto scratched his head, as if trying to recall a memory.

"You are to address him as _your grace_, highness."

"But aren't I sometimes called _your grace_?"

"Yes, but Dukes and Marquesses are also referred to the same way."

"But I am a prince!"

"Which is why we also call you Your Highness."

"Is anyone allowed to call Sasuke _your highness_?"

"No, your grace, they are not."

"Good."

Iruka sighed and failed to remind Naruto about the complexities behind the lineage.

King Hiruzen had two sons, the eldest delivered to God after having taken ill, and Asuma, his remaining son, also had the right to call himself prince. His title was, in fact, Prince of Kisaragi.

However, Hiruzen was not truly the king, not anymore. He was Lord Protector, or Regent, until Naruto was to come of age.

King Hiruzen had taken the crown from his childless predecessor, King Tobirama on the battlefield. The king had fallen, taken a mortal wound, and Hiruzen had stepped in his place, leading the army to victory.

With no heirs to speak of, no one questioned when the King's High Chancellor claimed the throne for himself. There was only one person left who could have claimed the throne from him, Tsunade, Princess of Shikkotsu and granddaughter of King Hashirama.

The princess's parents had died before the king, as had her brother, leaving her the only heir to the throne.

The Fire Kingdom worried about a woman inheriting the throne and King Hashirama and Queen Mito had tried and tried again to produce another son, however, Tsunade remained the only heir. However, at sixteen, Tsunade had run away from the palace at Shikkotsu and tucked herself somewhere in the country with a page and her principal lady in waiting. It was rumored she was in love with the page, Dan, and her faithful Lady Shizune had followed her out of the palace at night, promising to God and the tapestries that she would protect the princess.

No one has heard from Tsunade since. Searches were still conducted, however, they always produced nothing for their efforts.

Hiruzen was an odd king. While most men desired nothing more than to establish their family name, Hiruzen cared more about preserving the relations of the country. He carried a great guilt sitting upon his throne. He felt as if he did not deserve the title of King. He was not a king, he was a warrior who stepped up to protect his master's realm when he had fallen. So when he learned that his Principal Secretary had married Lady Kushina of Whirlpools, Hiruzen did something that no king has done before, he gave the throne to Lady Kushina and her new husband, Minato.

After all, Hiruzen was getting old and tired. He had no issue becoming the regent and enjoying the rest of his days in luxury.

If the prince, his son, minded at all, he did not say. Hiruzen knew that Asuma had a good heart and would not seek revenge against King Minato.

King Minato was a kind and just ruler. He made Hiruzen proud to have made the decision to step down. The king even kept Hiruzen in his confidence, seeking his wisdom and advice. Minato had even decreed that should something happen to himself and his wife, that Hiruzen should regain control of the crown and act as Lord Protector until the child the Queen was carrying came of age. Hiruzen promised the king he would live a long and happy life and that it would be trivial for him to sign such a document. Minato, however, was the King and Hiruzen reserved further judgement and signed the official document.

Their child was born and crowned Naruto, Prince of Myōboku.

Although, perhaps Hiruzen had tried too hard to restore the crown to its rightful place, because not even two years into his reign, King Minato and Queen Kushina were assonated in their sleep.

The prince, Naruto, had been spared, as he was away from court being cared for by his governess and royal household.

Hiruzen solemnly assumed his role as Lord Protector. His subjects continued to refer to him as _king _and _majesty _despite his insistence that he was only regent. He supposed that old habits died hard and let the people call him what they will.

Rumors spread quickly that an Uchiha had been behind the plot and Hiruzen ordered the entire Uchiha family in for questioning.

Fingers were pointed and Obito Uchiha was tried for regicide and sentenced to death.

Now all that Hiruzen had left to do in his old age was wait for the prince to turn fourteen. However, if the rumors about his studies were true, Naruto would not be ready to take the crown for some time. He was not focused on his studies nor did he have any skills as a leader.

Hiruzen and Iruka hoped these skills would develop in time, however. Hiruzen wanted to leave the throne in good hands and if that meant being Lord Protector longer than he intended, so be it.

But in order for Hiruzen to hand over the crown, Iruka needed to coax the prince into focusing.

This was easier said than done.

"Highness, we need to refocus on your studies."

"But you were technically teaching me history, Sir."

"Technically is quite the vocabulary for you, dear prince. Perhaps you have been listening."

"Do you think Sauske would want to join my household?" Naruto mused. "As a gentleman of my bedchamber?"

"I am not sure, highness, I do not see why he should oppose your most generous offer."

"Good. Now that he is alone, he will need companionship."

"Another big word, your grace."

Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Invite Sasuke to visit and I shall offer him a position!"

Iruka chuckled.

"As you wish."

—

_January 1st, 1510_

"Presenting Lord Neji Hyūga and Lord Sasuke Uchiha!"

The two boys entered the throne room, walking stiffly, feigning the grace that their elders seemed to learn with such ease.

They were both dressed elegantly in rich silks and jewels.

Sasuke was to inherit his father's title of Duke of Ryūchi.

Neji was to be granted a title as well, Earl of Birds. Since his father had held no title, there had been none for him to inherit upon his death. Even if there was a title to inherit, it would have been a disgraced title.

After his execution Hiashi had taken Neji in, treating him as a son, keeping him educated, clothed and fed. They both knew that it was Hiashi who should have died, but they never discussed the matter.

Why Neji was being made an Earl, he did not know. The king was known to be a gracious man, but gracious enough to reward the son of a convicted murderer? Perhaps the king knew the truth? That his father had died to protect the Duke. And perhaps this was simply a pity title created for the ten year old. _Sorry we chopped off your father's head, here's an Earldom, my lord._

Neji bit his tongue. The whole premise behind his father's death angered him to no end and while they were investing in his future, Neji sometimes wondered what it would be like to remove himself from noble life altogether.

Something didn't add up, but Neji was not one to argue his rise to power. Hiashi had told him the importance of the title he was about to be granted. He would not be quite as important as the Duke, himself, but he would be his own man, own good land, make good money, and be able to take a notable wife.

Neji tried to ignore the way his boots pinched his toes. Hiashi had purchased him a new outfit for today and he had yet to soften the leather of the new shoes.

His cousin Hinata had helped the Duchess sew his shirt and Hiashi had presented Neji with a pearl collar that his father had owned. Neji felt the weight of the gold and pearls heavy on his shoulder now.

He and Sasuke approached the king and bowed low.

"Majesty," they said in unison.

"Arise boys," urged the king. Neji straightened out and met the king's gaze.

"Step forward, Lord Hyūga."

Neji pushed his legs forward until he was only a couple of feet away form the king, the closest he'd ever been.

The king stood up from his chair. Neji couldn't help but notice how short the man was. And wrinkled. He looked tired.

"Today, you shall be known henceforth as Earl of Birds." The king held out a coronet of gold strawberry leaves and eight silver balls (or pearls) trimmed with red velvet. Neji knelt on a low, lushly decorated stool and allowed the king to place the coronet on his head.

A secretary began reading out loud from his patent of creation, although Neji did not take in many of the words. The language was a bit overwhelming for his age and with all eyes on him, he had to admit he felt nervous. He heard his name, his title and the sentence _a thousand pounds a year_ while the king draped a cloak of red velvet and ermine over his shoulders.

Once his charges were read, the secretary rolled the scroll and handed it to the king, who presented it to Neji.

He stuck his hand out from the cloak and accepted the patent from the king.

He heard the rustle of fabrics crinkling behind him and glanced back quickly to see that the audience had bowed down to him, everyone mumbling "My lord," to him.

Neji chewed the inside of his lip and turned back to the king, bowing his head.

"Thank you, majesty."

The king nodded and Neji rose, bowing low as he backed away, careful not to trip over the hem of his new robe. The robe had been draped over his hair and it tugged at the locks. He returned to his uncle's side, standing slightly in front of him. Without a word, Hiashi discreetly released Neji's hair from under the robe.

Neji watched as Sasuke was ushered forward to receive his new title.

Sasuke looked more comfortable than Neji had felt, but he also sensed the same feelings of hurt and frustration on the boy.

Having been the only survivor of the massacre, inheriting the title of Duke must have been bittersweet.

"Today, you shall be known henceforth as Duke of Ryūchi." The king placed a coronet decorated with five strawberry leaves and trimmed with red velvet. Sasuke also received a cloak of red velvet and ermine. Neji noted the extra row of sealskin spots on Sasuke's robe. He had four and Neji had three, another way to announce their ranks.

Today would be one of the few days that Neji would have to wear this costume and for that, he was happy. He would only be expected to don the cloak and crown again for a royal coronation, which would not be for a long time.

The coronet sat heavily on his head and Neji felt a small headache begin to form.

As the crowed had bowed before Neji, they now bowed down to the new Duke, Neji included. A chorus of "Your grace," echoed thorough the throne room before heads slowly rose.

Sasuke had not peered back to see the crowed bowing down to him, he had been raised to accept this fate and thought nothing of it.

When they were dismissed, Neji followed his uncle back to their apartments, removing the coronet from his aching temples. A groom came and took the coronet from his small hands and pulled the robe off of his shoulders.

"Neji," his uncle ushered him to join him by the fire.

Neji bowed lightly and approached the Duke.

"Now that you are an Earl, you have been given your own lands and estate and household."

Neji nodded, listening intently.

"Today you are to become your own man and will no longer be under my charge. You shall make leave for your new estate right away where you will work on your studies until you are old enough to attend court on your own."

"I've had the gentleman begin packing your things. You shall leave at eight tomorrow."

"Yes, your grace."

Hiashi nodded and Neji bowed again before leaving the man's presence. He suspected he would not see the Duke again for some time.

—

_March 9th, 1512_

Tenten grunted as she was yanked and jiggled around the dressing room by her maid. The woman was dressing her, albeit rather roughly. She had been stuffed into stockings and shoes and her petticoats had been secured in place. An sapphire blue skirt was pulled over her head and synched at the waist.

Tenten instinctively fisted her arms in front of her for the maid to put on her kirtle. It was the same blue as her skirts. The piece was laced up the back and pulled tight, causing Tenten to gasp. The low cut square neckline allowed her cleavage to show and the tightening of the kirtle laces pulled the piece closer to her, flattening her silhouette and pushing up her small breasts and they rose, swelling over the collar whenever she exhaled.

Sleeves were then sewn on. They pressed tight against her arms and then fanned out at the elbow, dripping low to the floor.

Once she was dressed, the maid began to brush the girl's hair.

Tenten looked at her reflection in the mirror and marveled at the outfit she now wore. It was a birthday present from her parents and she needed to look her best, as she was to be presented to the Queen today.

"May I wear my hair as I usually do?" She asked.

"No, my lady, her grace has requested you wear your hair in a more elegant fashion today."

Tenten frowned. "But I like my buns," she lamented.

"It is not appropriate for meeting the Queen, my lady."

Tenten turned to face the woman, looking up with doe eyes.

"There must be some compromise. You are so creative, surely you can come up with something!"

The maid sighed.

"I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Tenten bounced in her heels and turned back to the mirror excitedly and watched as the woman began to style her hair.

After forty minutes Tenten's hair was twisted and braided into two elegant, shallow buns, with half of her hair still down and tight ringlets framed her face. A rounded hood of matching blue and trimmed with gold lace was pinned to her head, as was the fashion, and her buns could only be seen from behind.

A heavily jeweled necklace was fastened around her neck and matching earrings dangled from her lobes. Lastly, a red rouge was spread across her lips and into her cheeks.

Now that she was twelve, Tenten was expected to start attracting the men at court. She did not, however, feel old enough and was nervous about having to marry a man much older than her.

The door opened and a man entered the room. Tenten turned and curtsied along with her maids.

"His grace, the Marquess of Mountains."

The man approached and Tenten rose from her curtsy and smiled up at the Marquess.

"Father!" She spun around, showing off her dress. "How do I look?"

Her father smiled down at her, laughing lightly.

"All the ladies at court are sure to be jealous!"

Tenten giggled.

"Where is mother?"

"She is waiting for us, walking her gardens making sure her plants are doing well."

"Will we be at court for very long? I hope that her garden is well taken care of, we have worked hard on it."

Tenten's mother had a beautiful herb garden with everything planted in according to the moon's cycle.

Her mother had no trust for physicians and preferred treating ailments with ointments and pastes over leeches and bleedings.

Her mother had spent much time teaching Tenten how her garden was laid out and the uses for every plant and how to make cures.

"We shall not be at court long, but if all goes well, sweetheart, you shall."

"Am I to stay there without you?" She raised a confused brow.

"Yes, I would like to present you to Queen Biwako to be a lady in waiting."

"Father! What an honor! Thank you!" Tenten jumped up and gave him a quick embrace.

When they broke her father spoke again.

"Now, shall we collect your mother and be on our way?"

—

_April 17th, 1513_

Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was nervous and the tightness of her gown did nothing to quell her anxieties.

On either side of her stood two other ladies. All three were waiting to be presented to the Queen to join her household as ladies in waiting.

Sakura wore a green dress patterned with ivory flowers and tight sleeves. It had been an expensive purchase for her father, the Baron, but he had thought the cost necessary for his daughter to impress the queen and place her in the center of court life in order to attract a wealthy suitor.

She wore her hair down and in loose ringlets that were quickly falling out. Her straight hair had trouble holding any type of curl but she had tried hard today.

On her left stood a blonde dressed in a silvery grey dress. Her hair was twisted and braided into an elegantly curled ponytail. She radiated confidence and dared to wear a color that suggested to Sakura that she had always wanted to wear purple. However, being a royal color, the woman had to settle for the soft grey.

On her right was the daughter of the Duke of Moon. After twelve years of marriage, the duke was only able to produce two daughters. And while he and his wife still hoped for a son, the duke had decided to send Hinata to court to serve under the Queen to refine her skills. As it was growing more likely every day that she would be his heir.

The duke's daughter had very elegant and regal features about her. Sakura imagined how beautiful she could be as a queen. The Hyūga was dressed in a pale yellow dress trimmed with pearls.

While Sakura and her blonde companion, Ino, were dressed elegantly as ladies of noble birth, Hinata's dress must have cost as much as theirs combined.

Instead of a hood, Hinata wore a simple, yet elegant tiara, gold peaking out between purple locks. It was decorated with pearls. It could hardly be called a tiara, it was so modest with no flashy peaks or expensive gems. Sakura envied the girl and her outfit, feeling severely under dressed in her own gown.

"Her Majesty the Queen!"

The queen entered the room gracefully, two ladies following her. Sakura dropped into a low curtsy as the queen crossed the room and stood before them. Sakura felt the woman smile down at them. When she spoke, her voice was strong, powerful, and beautiful.

The queen was dressed richly in black velvet with gold stitching. She wore an expensive looking necklace, a cross decorated with rubies and pearls and large tear drop pearl earrings. On her head she wore a black hood stitched with gold and pearls. A large ruby ring adorned her finger. Sakura was in awe at the grace and beauty of the older woman before her.

"My ladies, it is so good of you to join me here at court. While you are in my service I expect you to always be virtuous and honest and kind and discrete in your actions. We attend mass in the mornings and evenings and between masses you are free to work on your skills, be they embroidery, literature, music or art and everything in between."

Sakura's legs were cramping in her low curtsy and she felt relieved when the Queen excused herself and handed over the duty of teaching to her principal lady in waiting, Lady Hana Inzukaka, daughter of the Earl of Hot Water.

When the Queen retired to her bedchamber Hana spoke plainly.

"Ladies, you are here to serve her majesty the queen. While in her service I expect you to act as her good servants. You shall not question her motives nor shall you engage in court gossip. You shall do nothing to upset her majesty and if her majesty's requests conflict with the king's…" Hana trailed off here and Sakura chewed her lip. What could that possibly mean? Hana lowered her voice to a whisper. "You shall act discreetly and never speak of it. Any questions?"

"Lady Hana?" Hinata's voice was surprisingly timid for a daughter of her standing. Sakura was surprised that behind such sleek and elegant features came such a terrified, meek voice.

"You may speak, Lady Hinata."

"What could the king ask of us that would upset her majesty?" She whispered timidly, Sakura could barley hear the question and strained harder to hear Lady Hana's answer.

"Should the king invite you to his bedchamber, my lady would be very distraught to learn of the news."

Sakura didn't think it was possible for Hinata to be any more fair skinned, but when the older girl answered them, Hinata paled.

Sakura trembled nervously. Surely the king would not want to see her in _that_ way. She prayed he would not. She could not forsake her virginity to lay under a man so old and unattractive.

Ino did not seem phased by the prospect. She was the daughter of an Earl and, apparently, more accustomed to court life than Sakura.

Hana turned to walk away and began to speak again.

"You three will have dresses fashioned in the style that my lady desires," Hana waved her hand down her own dress of beaded ivory dresses trimmed with red and gold.

"You may rest today, but tomorrow your duties start. At four we will have the tailor over to have you fitted."

Hana walked into the hall and opened a door where a spacious double bed was trimmed with a velvet canopy and sheets patterned in swirls and flowers.

"Lady Sakura, Lady Ino, you two shall share this bed."

Hana turned to Hinata and spoke again.

"One of my ladies has become indisposed and has had to leave court and her majesty's service. You shall take her bed with the Lady Tenten. Come, I will show you." Hana turned to Sakura and Ino before speaking again. "I shall leave you two to unpack. Dinner will be served at seven and mass to follow at eight thirty." Hinata and Hana then left Sakura alone with Ino. Their trunks had been delivered and were awaiting them to unpack.

Sakura studied the room. A large window allowed sunlight to filter in and there were two pieces of each furniture, including a vanity, a dresser and a closet.

Ino's voice tore her out of her thoughts.

"So, you're the daughter of the Baron of the Sea?"

Sakrua whipped her head around to meet Ino's jealous glare.

"Y-yes, I am, Lady Ino."

"Well," she turned her nose up at Sakura, "I am the daughter of the Earl of Rivers and you should treat me as such. After all," she smirked, "My father is petitioning the king to marry me to the newly made Duke of Ryūchi."

Sakura frowned. Her new bedmate was certainly… proud. She wondered if Ino would follow her own logic and treat the Lady Hinata better than she intended to be treated, or even the Lady Tenten, daughter of the Marquess of Mountains and High Constable to the king.

Sakura bit her tongue though, as making such a point would not earn her favor with anyone.

She excused herself from their bedroom, deciding to unpack later and give Ino the first pick of the furniture. She returned to the main room of the apartment and paced around lightly, pausing to study books and flowers and the other objects and decorations that adorned the room.

"Lady Sakura,"

Sakura spun around to meet the gaze of another lady approaching her with a smile. She had dark brown hair, matching eyes and wore an elegant necklace studded with rubies and pearls.

Her hair was braided and twisted into two buns tucked behind her hood. Sakura guessed she was the Lady Tenten.

"Welcome to court, my name is Tenten. I hope you will be comfortable here and that you may come to me if you have the need to seek the confidence of another."

"Lady Tenten, thank you." Sakura looked around the room, suddenly feeling very homesick. "How long have you been at court?"

"A little over a year."

Sakura paused, picking lightly at the hem of her kirtle.

"Is something on your mind, Lady Sakura?" Tenten approached her, closing the distance between the two girls.

"Well, Lady Hana warned us about gossip and _other_ matters…"

Tenten giggled lightly, understanding what type of matter 'other matters' actually was.

"Are you concerned about her warnings, Lady Sakura?"

"Is there any truth to them?" she whispered.

"Indeed." Tenten leaned in and whispered lightly in Sakura's ear. "My bedmate took with child. It is not her husband's."

Sakura gasped.

"I-is it-"

"No," answered Tenten, cutting off the girl before she mentioned the king. "I do not believe that has happened in some time. But infidelity and lewd behavior is not tolerated by her majesty and she was dismissed from service and court."

Sakura was relieved, chances were she would not have to lay with the king after all.

"Lady Sakura, I much enjoy taking walks in the garden this time of day. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course. I would love to see the gardens."

"Wonderful, follow me and I shall show you around." Tenten turned and stuck her head into the next room. Sakura heard her call to Hana and explain their leave. When she returned they walked towards the door and it opened for them.

Sakura followed Tenten into the corridor and she was lead down hallways and between buildings until they reached the lawn.

Sakura watched the hem of Tenten's skirts trail lightly over the crushed stone pathway that they walked leading into the gardens. A thick hedge maze had been carved out and large areas with fountains and benches were never far off.

They waded through the garden for what seemed like ages. Sakura was amazed that Tenten knew her way through the maze. Sakura had lost her bearings three fountains ago. After ten more minutes a secluded space opened up with a couple long benches and another fountain.

"Come sit with me, Lady Sakura, we should rest before our walk back to the palace."

"Of course." Sakrua followed her to a long, shady stone bench. Tenten closed her eyes and listened to the water in the fountain. After several minutes of silence Sakura watched Tenten's eyes flutter open and she sat up.

"Can you keep a secret, Lady Sakura?"

"Of course, Lady Tenten." Her second piece of court gossip. She hadn't even been in court for a whole day. "You have my trust."

"On pain of death?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you swear on pain of death?"

"I-I do, Lady Tenten, you may confide in me."

"Good, thank you. I hope you know you may confide in me just as much."

Tenten stood up and walked over to the fountain, eyeing it carefully. She dipped her fingers in the water, finding a piece of fishing line tied to the stem of a lily pad. Sakura raised a brow and watched as Tenten pulled the line out of the water. She gathered whatever was at the end into the palm of her hand and returned to Sakura's side. She held her palm out, revealing a small charm in the shape of a heart.

"What is that?"

"My future." Tenten smiled. Sakura paled. Was she witnessing something evil?

"I am sorry?"

Tenten must have sensed her anxiety and changed the subject, closing her palm around the charm before tucking it into her pocket.

"What do you hope for in life, Lady Sakura?"

"Well, I hope to please my father and marry well. It is why I have come to court."

"But what do you hope for? For yourself? Not your father, not any other man. What does Lady Sakura desire?"

"I-I suppose I've never thought of that."

"You should, women have just as much right to be happy as men. Although we must act discreetly in our efforts. Find what you desire most in life and find a way to make it happen. But be careful as to how you go about it."

"Thank you for the kind advice. I will take it to heart."

"I hope so, Lady Sakura. I believe in furthering the influence of women at court."

Tenten quieted when they heard the gravel crunch nearby.

Sakrua worried. What if someone had heard Tenten? Would the king be upset? Would she get in trouble for hearing Tenten's words?

An elegant looking boy entered the gardens and Tenten smiled, as if knowing he was due to show up.

Was this also a secret? Tenten was only 13, surely she could not have taken a lover! She was too young!

Sakura watched Tenten rise to greet the intruder. The boy was elegantly dressed in a dark blue doublet and jerkin stitched with silver threads. His breeches matched and he wore black hose and black leather boots. The ruffle of his shirt poked out from his sleeves and collar and he wore a simple gold collar adorned with pears around his shoulders. His long, dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail and Sakura thought the boy to be quite handsome.

He looked very much like Hinata and Sakura realized that he was Neji Hyūga, and an Earl.

Sakura stood quickly, offering a curtsy, just as Tenten had slipped into her own.

Sakura heard Tenten giggle lightly. "My lord," she offered.

Neji bowed back to them.

"Ladies," he offered.

Tenten rose and skipped to his side, a smile painted on her lips. He held out his arm, which she took a little to eagerly for Sakura's tastes. They walked back over to the bench and Tenten sat him down between her and Sakura.

"Sir," she started, "I would like to introduce you to Lady Sakura Haruno. She is to be lady in waiting to her majesty."

Neji turned to look over at the lady and Sakura sat nervously, watching his pale eyes, regal eyes much like Hinata's, take in and judge her form. She noted that Tenten's arm was still looped through his.

"Welcome to court, Lady Sakura." Neji finally said, with an easy grace. And then he leaned in towards her ear. "Do not follow Lady Tenten though, she has a terrible sense of direction."

"Neji!"

Sakura giggled.

"I'm not sure, my lord, she lead me all the way to this corner of the gardens. I must admit I was lost as soon as we entered."

"You will learn your way around soon enough."

"And you," Tenten looked up to Neji. "I am so glad to see you back at court. I have missed you dearly!"

He smirked and brushed off her worry with ease.

"Have you two known each other long?" Asked Sakura.

"Neji is my dearest friend here at court," quipped Tenten. "I trust him more than any lady here."

Neji looked down at Sakura.

"She arrived at court about a year ago and knew no one else our age. For some reason, she insists on following me around. Although," he looked over at her, with a frown, "I fear she must be more discrete as people may wonder if our friendly affections are more than just that."

"Which is why I have brought a companion with me today!"

"Hn." Sakura watched Neji's pale eyes roam from her to her new friend. "Still, I should hate to tarnish your reputation and ruin your chances for a good marriage."

"Nonsense, I am far more likely to ruin my reputation on my own. I do not need your help for that, my lord." Tenten winked at Sakura, who was wondering how to take in the wave of information she was receiving. "Speaking to my reputation, I fear I shall have no issue forgetting my manners. The Lady Hinata, your cousin, is my new bedmate."

"Shall I pray for the Lady Hinata's safety then?"

"Perhaps," Tenten giggled.

"I should take my leave," Neji said, rising. Sakrua and Tenten rose with him and curtsied lightly. Neji bowed. "Perhaps I shall see you two at dinner tonight? I am to attend to his majesty this evening."

"I am afraid you shall not be seeing Lady Sakura or your cousin at dinner tonight, their duties do not start until tomorrow."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. I should hope to find time to stop by the Queens apartments to visit her majesty and my cousin. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Shall you visit me as well, my lord?" Tenten seemed to enjoy teasing him and Sakura guessed it would not take much for others to be suspicious of their friendship, young as they were.

"I can't imagine I have the choice, my lady."

"Come, Lady Sakura, we should return to the Queen and leave My Lord Neji to return to his duties. After all, an Earldom doesn't rule itself."

Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten giggled before taking her leave out of the garden. She returned only moments later, poking her head behind the tall hedge.

"Neji," she hissed, "which way back to the palace?"

Sakrua's held her hand to her face, hiding the way her lips parted in shock.

Neji smirked and held out his arm for Sakura. She took it timidly and they walked up to Tenten who clasped his other arm.

As Neji navigated them out of the gardens, the three parting when they grew closer to others, not wanting anyone to draw ill conclusions of their relationships. When they drew near the palace walls, they bowed to each other and parted ways.

On the way back to the queen's apartments Tenten detoured and showed Sakura around a little.

Luckily, they did not get lost and Sakura was relieved to return to her new room.

Ino and Hinata were sitting at a small table playing cards and sipping wine. Tenten excused herself and slipped into the queen's bedchamber to help her prepare for dinner.

"Lady Sakura!" Hinata seemed much more relaxed now that she had some time to unpack and unwind from her travels. "I see Lady Tenten has shown you the gardens! Are you enjoying court so far?"

Sakura sat down at the table with the other two girls and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid it will take some getting used to," she admitted.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, this was an establishing chapter. I have no clue if I'll ever have another chapter of anything ever come close to the length of this one. Please let me know what you think! I had this idea after re watching the Tudors. I have plans for almost every character at court and I'm super excited about this new story!

Rest assured, there will be tons of pairings, although they may not play out right away as you might hope, but that's what keeps the story fun, right? ;)


	2. Presenting: The Lady

**Presenting: The Lady…**

_April 24th, 1513_

The first time Hinata saw the prince she knew what she wanted in life.

_Him._

She was touring the gardens with her cousin, Neji when she noticed him on the greens, shooting archery.

"Cousin," she whispered.

She sensed an irritation in him, one that she didn't quite understand. She suspected he was still hurting from the loss of his father, but why he should hold that against her, she wasn't sure.

"Yes, my lady?" Neji's voice was plain and stern. It was a voice that reminded Hinata that his companionship was out of duty, not pleasure.

"That boy over there… Is that…?"

"His highness? Yes, that is the prince, Naruto."

She looked over the prince again, his stocky blond hair jutted up in spikes. He was wearing just his doublet, his sleeves removed to expose the loose white shirt underneath. He wore black puffy breeches and black hose with black leather boots.

A grin was spread across his face and she watched as he knocked an arrow into his bow and pulled the bowstring back, arms falling into a sleek straight line. An older gentleman with a scar across his nose checked his form and helped him make gentle adjustments. When the man stepped back, the prince released the string with a resounding _snap_ and the arrow flew in a high arch before diving into the target.

Hinata felt her heart flutter when she heard him whoop and cheer, tossing the bow away and running up to the target to investigate his work.

"C-could… could you pr-present me to the prince?"

She felt Neji tense at her side as his body language betrayed his answer.

"Of course," he sighed. "Come with me."

"R-right now?!" Hinata quickly brushed her hands through her long locks, tucking away any stray hairs before smoothing her skirts.

"You asked me to present you to the prince. Come."

When Neji walked away, Hinata stumbled over the stones as she chased after him.

Within moments they had crossed the gardens and lawn to where another boy their age stood. He was dressed as sharply as Neji and when Neji approached, the boy bowed to him.

"My lord," his voice was soft. His brown hair curled and poofed out, framing his face pleasantly.

"My lord Shino," started Neji, "This is my cousin, the lady Hinata."

Shino bowed again as Hinata stepped forward.

"My lady, welcome to court." He looked back at Neji.

"Thank you, sir." Hinata gave a tiny curtsy to the man. She had heard Shino's name mentioned by her father before. His father was the Duke of Tonika.

"How fares the prince today?" Continued Neji.

"He is in good spirits, Sir Iruka has been helping him refine his archery skills."

The trio began to walk across the grass, closer to Naruto, and Hinata felt herself grow nervous.

"I should like to present my cousin to him."

"Of course. If you would please excuse me, for one moment." Shino seemed to be concise and to the point in everything he said. He bowed lightly to the two Hyūgas before crossing the remaining fifteen feet between them and the prince.

Hinata watched as Shino leaned over the prince's shoulder as he bent down for another arrow, whispering their presence into his ear.

Naruto looked up and met her gaze with bright blue eyes and a wide grin. She could see his collarbone and a bit of his chest under the loosened collar of his shirt. She felt dizzy and her cheeks burned.

Naruto nodded and Shino returned to them.

"His highness will receive you now."

_Oh god!_

Hinata wobbled as they approached the prince. He had stood up and given his bow to the dark haired duke next to him, Sasuke.

Neji took a few steps closer to the prince and bowed.

"Highness," He straightened up and gestured back towards Hinata. "May I introduce my cousin, Lady Hinata."

Hinata dropped into a low curtsy before she felt a shadow cast over her.

She felt a hand on her's and looked up to see the prince cradling her hand in his own. Anxiety swelled in her stomach and her heart surged. Her kirtle felt too tight.

She breathed deeply and rapidly, her breasts swelling over the top of her kirtle. She felt him press his lips to her hand and heard her name in his cheery voice.

"Lady Hinata, welcome to court."

She felt dizzy, it was too warm out, her dress was too tight. She held her hand to her stomach and heard Neji's voice distantly.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?"

Naruto rose and looked at her, blue eyes shining with concern.

The world around her spun and she felt herself collapse, feeling her cousin catch her. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the prince, calling her name in shock.

—

When Hinata woke she was back in her room. She had been stripped down to her petticoats and was tucked under the blankets. The curtains were drawn and the room glowed orange from the fire.

Tenten sat in a chair at her side, hunched over her latest embroidery project. Hinata listened to the sounds of the room, the logs cracking and popping as the fire licked at the dried wood. To her side she could hear Tenten's soft breathing and the small pop of her needle breaking through the cloth and the scrape of the embroidery floss being pulled up through the hole.

Hinata sighed and sat up, cradling her head, where a small headache had formed.

Tenten looked up and met her gaze, smiling lightly.

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling, Lady Hinata?"

"Ok, I suppose, I've got a bit of a headache, thought."

Tenten nodded.

"Neji told me what happened."

She placed her embroidery on the table next to her and stood up, crossing the room. She opened the top drawer on her vanity and pulled out a small bottle.

She returned to Hinata's side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lay back," she instructed lightly.

If Hinata had learned anything in the past week it was that Tenten, as young as she was, was very mothering.

Hinata followed her bedmate's instructions and rested her head back into the pillow. Tenten opened the bottle and placed her thumb over the opening, tipping it over three times before dotting the oil in the center of Hinata's forehead and on each temple. She closed the bottle and set it down on the chair she had just been sitting in, before massaging the oils into Hinata's forehead.

She sighed with relief and the scents of lavender, peppermint and rosemary filled the space between them.

Tenten leaned gently over her and Hinata closed her eyes, feeling her headache recede as Tenten's fingers worked away at the pain.

Her breath whispered lightly over Hinata's face and she felt the warmth of Tenten's body against her.

It had been a long time since Hinata had felt such a gentle touch and she relished the moment, hoping it would never end.

After several minutes she felt Tenten's hands leave her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tenten smiled down at her.

"Anytime." She watched as Tenten stood up and collected the bottle before tucking it back in her vanity. "Would you like to get up and go to dinner or would you prefer to retire for the evening?"

Hinata sat back up and looked around the room, testing her headache. It had all but vanished.

"I think I would like to get up."

"Alright, just let me go tell her majesty that you are alright and I will help you dress."

Hinata nodded and Tenten left the room. She leaned back against the headboard and waited for Tenten to return. She looked over at Tenten's embroidery. The flowers were stitched neatly enough, but Hinata suspected the back would be messy and to the queen's displeasure. Hinata knew Tenten struggled with sewing and the queen would often make her start fresh halfway through a project.

Tenten stepped back into their room and smiled.

"Her majesty is thrilled to hear you have recovered."

"All thanks to you, Lady Tenten."

Tenten crossed the room.

"Impossible, I just sat by your side and worked on my stitching." She winked and Hinata knew not to mention the oil.

"Now, lets get you dressed."

—

_April 25th, 1513_

If there was one thing that Sakura had learned from a week at court it was that the higher your ranking, the more reason you had to run off.

Ino had wasted no time scouring out the boys, although none had lived up to her standings of the duke she often bragged to Sakura about.

Sakura had yet to meet said duke, but Tenten had promised to introduce her at the banquet tonight.

However, Tenten had yet to return from visiting with her father and Sakura was growing nervous.

Hinata did not stray far from the queen's apartments, however, she typically took an afternoon walk with her cousin or father, or both, depending on who was at court.

Sakura, having no friends, aside from her fellow ladies, tended to keep to the queen's side most of the day, escorting her around the gardens (which she was quickly learning to navigate).

Currently, Sakura sat at a table, a small book open in front of her. She had hoped reading would distract her, but it hadn't.

She sighed, closed her book, and rose from her chair. Perhaps she would go check on the queen and practice sewing shirts.

The queen had told her it would be a very important skill, as she would be expected to make her future husband's shirts. The one's she made now were donated to the poor as an act of goodwill to the people of the city of Konoha.

Sakura slipped into her room to grab her sewing before moving to the queen's bedchamber.

—

"How is my cousin?"

Tenten walked side by side with Neji around a shallow fountain which the castle overlooked.

Tenten's father was sitting on a bench about ten feet away. Her father knew she had found a friendship with Neji and would often supervise them to avoid rumors.

"Lady Hinata has recovered and is doing quite well."

"Did the physician attend to her?"

"No," she admitted. Neji glared down at her. "I took care of her."

"Tenten, she is not just any other lady. She should have seen the physician."

"For what, Neji?" Tenten hissed. "She was just a bit nervous meeting the prince. She had a small headache and I took care of it."

"But-"

"A physician would have bled her to relieve the pressure in her head. Did you want her bled?"

"If it would have helped, then yes."

"You are too stubborn."

"And you are too risky, lady." Tenten shot him a quick glare before looking over the fountain, studying the buds growing on the lily pads. "What did you do to cure it?"

"I have a blend of oils."

"_Tenten_!" He whispered urgently. "Are you crazy?"

"It's fine, Neji. They're just common plants."

"But with all of the talk and fear, even common plants can get you in trouble. You know that."

"I am careful."

"Not careful enough for my liking."

Tenten tensed her jaw. She hated when they had this argument. Who was he to tell her how to live her life? It was times like these that she thought he was no better than any other man and she wondered what she saw in him that she liked. Perhaps she was still drawn to the vulnerable boy who had watched his father die.

"If you'll excuse me," she muttered, "I have to return to my duties." She curtsied to Neji. "My lord."

She waited only half a second for his bow before stalking off to her father.

"Father," she approached the Marquess.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I am ready to retire from the gardens."

"So soon? Is everything alright between you and the Earl?"

Tenten looked back to the Hyūga, fists clenched, looking over the pond.

"It's fine, we just realized some of our political beliefs differ."

"Daughter," her father reminded her, as they began to walk away, "Just because I have given you the privilege of being educated like a man does not give you liberty to engage in conversations above your station. You are very smart, but if your tongue is too sharp you will get in trouble."

"I understand. I am sorry, father."

"It is alright."

"What time are you leaving for home tomorrow?"

"First light."

Tenten frowned.

"I will miss you."

"I will only be gone for a short while."

"Father," she looked up at him as they walked towards the palace. "I have a request."

"What is it, Tenten?"

"May we visit the armory?"

He sighed and Tenten frowned. The answer would, again, be no.

"Not today, sweetheart, it would not be appropriate for a lady of your standing to be seen in the armory."

Tenten did not hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I understand."

"I do, however, have a gift for you." She looked up at him, raising a curious brow.

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Tenten followed her father to his apartments and stepped inside when the door was opened for her.

She followed him to his study and heard the door click shut softly behind her. Usually a groom stayed behind, but now they were alone.

"Tenten, this is very important. You must never let anyone find this, nor use it rashly."

She nodded, excited and waited eagerly for the gift.

Her father turned around and presented her with a slim dagger tucked in a leather sheath.

The hilt was gold and decorated with pearls and amethyst. Tenten took the dagger, eyes wide.

"It's beautiful!"

She pulled the small blade out of the sheath revealing sharp, polished steel. It shined under the candlelight.

"You must be very careful with this. Since I cannot take you to the armory, as you desire, I had this forged for you."

Tenten placed the blade back in its sheath and placed it on the table before leaping up and wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"I shall treasure it forever!"

"Good," he hugged her back tightly. "Now, lets get you back to the queen's apartments so that you may prepare for the feast tonight."

"Right!" Tenten picked up the dagger and turned her back to her father before lifting her dress skirts, exposing her leg.

"Tenten," he scolded.

But she ignored him as she looped the buckle around her thigh, synching it tightly.

She fixed her skirts and smiled up at him, in a sly way that made her look just like her mother.

"My apologies father, I am ready to head back now."

—

The food was fabulous, Sakura had feasted before, but never so luxuriously. And there wasn't even an occasion for tonight's festivities, the king just enjoyed entertaining.

She noted the royal family at the head table. The aged king and queen looked very happy together and while they did not take part in the activities themselves, Sakura had heard that the king liked his court to be merry, even if he could not.

The selections of meats were overwhelming and she tasted a bit of everything that was sent to her table.

She picked up a bit of chicken with her fingers and ate it, savoring the flavors. Tenten was at her side, happily chatting with Lee.

Sakura thought Lee was quite an odd fellow, his musical skills were wonderful and she enjoyed listening to him play, but he and his mentor were a bit _odd._ Lee was obsessed with his youth and dressed in a green doublet and jerkin, matching green breeches and white hose. He wore soft green black slippers trimmed with green and kept a lute strapped to his back.

Sakura had not interacted with him much, however she noted the way he glanced over Tenten's shoulder trying to catch her eye.

Sakrua sipped her wine and heard her name on the musician's lips. She turned to see Lee, but he had left his spot on the bench. She turned around and he was standing behind her. When their eyes met, he bowed.

"Lady Sakura! My dearest friend the Lady Tenten has told me this is your first feast at court!"

"It is, Sir Lee."

"I shall play you a song then!"

Sakura blushed, people were turning to see the commotion and staring at her.

"You are too kind," she began, but he caught her off.

"Dear lady, you are so beautiful and full of youth that it would be a dishonor to not play a song for you!"

Lee spun his lute around and began to strum. The sounds he created were much more pleasant than Sakura had expected.

She found she enjoyed the merry tune and clapped along in time to his strumming and dancing. Others began to clap with her and when Lee's song ended he bowed extravagantly at Sakura while she applauded with the others who had joined in to listen.

Lee caught her hand lightly, and looked up from his bow, smiling. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and wiggled his large eyebrows at her.

Sakura blushed, not sure what to think.

"Lady Sakura, it has been a pleasure playing for you. I have decided I shall write a song that expresses your beauty much better than my words could."

"Thank you, Sir Lee."

He backed away, dropping her hand and bowed to Tenten before taking his Lute and spinning around the room, starting up another tune. The rest of the band began to play with him and his teacher, Gai looked on the verge of tears with pride over his student's performance.

Tenten leaned over to Sakura.

"I suspect he admires you."

"You only suspect?" Sakura laughed lightly.

"When we were talking, he could not take his eyes off of you."

"He is… certainly… spirited."

Tenten laughed and nodded.

"It is true, he is. But he has the kindest heart. Now," she stood up, "I believe we have a duke to meet!"

Sakura rose with her and Tenten led her through the throngs of people, crossing the room with ease, until she came to a table populated with Sasuke and his peers.

Tenten went up to Sasuke and curtsied.

"You're grace,"

"My lady," he acknowledged, lazily.

"I should like to present my new friend, the Lady Sakura." Tenten backed away, clearing a space between Sakura and Sasuke. She curtsied deeply, hoping her soft pink curls were still fully intact.

"Your grace," she breathed nervously.

Sakura rose from her curtsy and took in his appearance.

His black hair framed his pale face very attractively and his dark eyes seemed to swim with secrets and mystery. All in all, the Duke of Ryūchi had left her breathless.

"Welcome to court, Lady Sakura," he sounded almost bored to be receiving her, but she didn't care. He was so handsome she was certain she could die happy from the sight of his face alone. He was dressed in all black trimmed with gold and had a cape fastened over his left shoulder.

"Thank you, your grace. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I've heard such kind things about your grace."

"Hn."

Sakura frowned. It seemed that she was not doing well at charming the duke.

"Perhaps his grace would like to accompany the lady on her first dance at court?" Tenten had interjected and Sakura's heart soared at the possibility of dancing with Sasuke.

"It would be an honor," he quipped shortly.

Sakura curtsied along with Tenten.

"You're grace is too kind," added Tenten, sealing the deal.

They both rose and Sasuke held out his hand to her. She held her's out for him clasp and she shivered at the warmth and softness of his grasp.

They walked to the dance floor and parted as they stood across from each other. When the music began to play, each couple bowed before moving in and beginning the dance.

They took turns twirling around each other, clasping hands and leaning in close before twirling together. Their moves were deliberate and intense.

Sakura noted his gaze, deep and distant and she felt her body stir in new ways. Her legs were jelly and she worried he would think her palms slick and unappealing. Her dress felt tight, and she was terrified of humiliating herself with a trip or misstep.

She focused all of her energy on her long practiced movements and appearing attractive to the duke. This left no room for conversation, but Sakura didn't mind. She let the music and her focused thoughts consume her fully. She allowed herself to take bigger breaths, through her chest, in effort to push her breasts up further.

She noted the way his eyes glanced down to them briefly and she hoped her father would be proud at the fact that only a week into court life, she was dancing with a duke and catching eyes.

They parted and returned to their starting positions, bowing again as the music ended. Sasuke turned and left without a word. The crowed around them clapped and Tenten came up to her side.

"How was it?" she asked, coyly.

"Amazing."

Tenten laughed lightly.

"You looked great, dance must come natural to you."

"I was so nervous." Sakura confided.

When they walked back to their table, Sakura felt Ino's glare from her space between Shikamaru and Kiba.

—

Sakura gasped when Ino shook her awake.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ino hissed. She had crawled onto their bed, dressed in her shift and was clinging to the collar of Sakura's shift, tugging roughly at her.

"I-I don't understand."

"I saw you dancing with the duke."

"I-I-"

"Do not get your hopes up, your forehead is so swollen he could never consider you for a proper wife."

Sakura felt tears prick at her eyes but bit her tongue to keep from crying. She mustered up her courage and retorted boldly.

"Perhaps you could have danced with his grace as well, had you not been occupied by the company of others."

Ino slapped her across the face and Sakura could no longer hold back angry tears. Sakura collapsed into the pillows, cradling her face, while Ino stalked off, closing the door behind her.

Luckily it was Ino's night to spend with the Queen, so that Sakura would not have to face the further shame of crying in the girl's presence.

Her anger and frustration caused more tears to spill down her cheeks and she bit her fist to silence a sob.

In her anger she decided that Ino had no claim to Sauske. She always spoke of betrothal, but her father had yet to follow through.

And that meant that the duke was fair game.

—

_June 20th, 1523_

"When will your father be back at court?" Tenten was on her daily walk with Neji around the gardens. Sakura and Hinata followed behind, deep in their own conversation.

"Not as soon as I had hoped," Tenten admitted sadly.

"Is business holding him back?"

"No, my mother has written me, he is ill."

"Is it serious?"

"My mother does not believe so, but he has a fever. She is confident of his recovery."

"Good. I hope he will return to court soon."

"I hope he returns before you leave," confided Tenten, "Court is boring with just women."

Neji chuckled lightly.

"What about that bard who likes to play for you all the time?"

Tenten chuckled.

"Who, Sir Lee?"

"Yes, and his tudor, Sir Gai. Surely they can keep you company."

"It is true," Tenten admitted, as they selected a shady bench to rest on, "but their entertainment is short lived. Too many songs about youth." She laughed lightly and Neji smirked.

The smile left her face, however, when she gripped his sleeve and whispered to him.

"You must know that no one can entertain me here like you can. No one else is smart enough, tolerable enough."

"Have you ever spent time with Shikamaru? I feel he could fill the gap."

"But not for long. No one understands me quite the way you do." Tenten trembled. She had not anticipated coming so close to such a heavy confession.

"Tenten," he started, taking her hand off his sleeve, "I assure you that my next leave will be short and I will be back before you know it."

Tenten smiled.

"Of course you will."

—

_July 15th, 1513_

Tenten heard the sound of gravel crushing behind her. She was sitting on the edge of a fountain, dipping her fingers in the cool water, trying to find some relief from the heat.

She had taken her walk alone today, with no intention of meeting anyone that could cause her issue.

She saw fish swim under the surface and tried to listen for frogs, but the crunching of the gravel was making it difficult.

When the sound became almost deafening Tenten whipped her head around to see Neji running towards her.

"Tenten," he whispered urgently. He grabbed her by the arms, standing her up and pulling her away from the open space.

He tucked her in a corner behind a hedge where no one would see them.

"Neji! What are you doing?"

He caught his breath and held her closer, his fists tightening unpleasantly around her arms.

"Tenten, your mother has been arrested."

Tenten paled.

"W-what?"

"It is true."

Tenten felt her stability waver and she was suddenly grateful that he was holding her up.

"F-for what?"

He looked at her sternly, his expression demanding that she listen and take in the information seriously. His eyes were hard with worry.

"Witchcraft."

Tenten trembled and gripped his jerkin, her hands fisting around the collar he wore.

"No!" she whispered feeling dizzy. She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"The king sent his personal physician to check on your father. She refused him entrance to the estate, claiming she was caring for him sufficiently."

"Is that a crime now?"

"No, but it was suspicious and a guard was sent to tour the property. They found her garden, her medicines, books…"

"No… No… There's nothing wrong with any of that!"

"Tenten," his whisper was hoarse now. "I need you to listen to me."

She looked up at him and nodded, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Do you have _anything_ in your room that could be considered suspicious?"

Tenten paused, chewing her lip. He shook her gently.

"Tenten!"

"Yes."

Neji let go of her and cursed, running his hand through his hair. Tenten leaned up against the shrub, supporting herself against it.

He quickly returned to her, leaning into her ear, leaving her trapped between him and the bushes.

"Hinata has a chest for me. Some items her father wanted to give to me. She was holding onto it because she wanted to make a couple of shirts. Go see her," he urged, "take everything in your room that could be suspicious and put it in the chest. I will come pick it up in twenty minutes. No more, no less." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Understood?"

Tenten nodded.

"Good." He pulled back, studying her paled features. "And I know this is hard to ask of you, but please try to act as if nothing has happened. I do not want to risk anything happening to you."

She nodded and took a shaky breath in, trying to calm herself.

"Hurry," he whispered, "twenty minutes."

Tenten nodded and hurried off, forgetting her manners, neither thanking him or curtsying, but hurrying back to her room.

She tried to walk as slowly and calmly as she could, but it was difficult. With great pains, she finally made it to the queen's apartments. The door opened and she swept into the room.

"Lady Hinata!" she called.

Hinata rose from her seat by the window and other girls.

"Lady Tenten?"

"I fear I have been stricken with a headache, could you come attend to me?"

"Of course, lady!"

Hinata quickly came to her side and led her to their room.

When Hinata shut the door Tenten ran across the room, ripping her hood off and tossing it on the bed.

"The chest, for your cousin. Where is it?" Tenten began opening drawers and cabinets, pulling out a few balms and oils and a book.

Hinata ran to her closet and pulled out the small chest. Tenten gestured for her to put it on the bed and so obliged.

"Open it!" she hissed. Hinata grabbed a key from her vanity and stuck it in the lock and opened the chest.

Tenten pulled out the contents until she reached the bottom. Once empty, she placed the book and oils and balms in the chest. She ran to her dresser drawer and pulled out a deck of cards wrapped in blue velvet.

Although french tarot was a popular card game, there were also rumors about the cards being used for divination. And Tenten knew there was truth to the rumor. Even though most would see it as a harmless game, she could not risk it. She unwrapped the cards and placed them in the chest. Lastly, she pulled the dagger her father had given her out of her dresser and placed it in the chest before covering everything with the blue piece of velvet. Next she tucked Neji's belongings back into the chest and closed the lid.

"Help me undress!"

Without another word Hinata pulled the laces of her kirtle, the fabric ripping lightly in the quiet of the room. Hinata next helped Tenten step out of her skirts. She stepped out of her shoes and pulled off her hose.

She was left in just her petticoats and she began to pull the pins out of her hair.

Meanwhile, Hinata opened her closet and hung her dress up. Tenten's chest fluttered when she heard a soft rap on the door.

Hinata crossed the room, as if nothing had happened, and quickly detoured to tuck the chest back into her closet, sticking the key in a pocket along her collar. She opened the door and relaxed when she spied Sakura at the other side.

"You're cousin is here to see you, Lady Hinata. He tells me your father left a chest for him with you."

"Thank you, Lady Sakura, I have the chest. Would you mind helping Tenten brush her hair?" Sakura nodded and entered the room, closing the door. Hinata grabbed the chest and slipped out of the room.

Sakura stood behind Tenten, who had sat at her vanity, twirling a hair pin in her fingers.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

Tenten nodded, her throat was dry.

"You look a little pale, shall I fetch the physician?"

"No." She looked up at Sakura, who had begun working her fingers into her brown locks. "No thank you," she clarified. "Maybe a bit of wine?"

Sakura nodded and crossed the room, pouring Tenten a small glass of wine from the pitcher on her dresser. She brought the cup back to Tenten, who accepted it and sipped it lightly. The wine was strong and caused her stomach to surge unpleasantly.

It wasn't long before a commotion was heard outside of their room. Several voices were muffled and Tenten fisted her skirt.

She polished off her wine and placed the goblet on the surface of her vanity, feeling the tart red liquid start to relax her.

The door opened and Tenten rose. Danzō was standing in the doorway.

"My lord!" Exclaimed Sakura.

She had clearly forgotten her manners and had begun to scold the Earl on the absence of his.

"My lady, I pray you hold your tongue." He ordered. Sakura closed her mouth and returned to Tenten's side, resting a protective hand on her shoulder.

Danzō turned to the scantily clad woman and smirked, taking in her form. Tenten, however, did not cower away.

"My Lady Tenten, I apologize for the intrusion. However," Tenten watched as his eyes trailed over her bare shoulder and down the collar to her rising and falling breasts, squeezed into her top. "I regret to inform you that your mother, the Marchioness, has been arrested."

"Under what charge?" She asked, boldly.

"Witchcraft." Tenten fiend a wobble for effect, and Sakura held her up.

"You speak too plainly to my lady," chided Sakura.

"It is none of your concern, miss." Danzō's counter was stern and sharp.

"You must understand, my lady, that due to your relationship with the Marchioness, we must search your room for any evidence."

"Against my mother?"

"Against you."

Tenten sensed Sakura stiffen and the silver glean of pewter caught her eye. The heart shaped charm on her vanity. She had forgotten to pack it.

However, before she could panic, she saw Sakura's hand close around the charm discreetly. No one noticed her tuck it into her pocket.

"Well, sir, I am sure you shall find nothing here. I am nothing but innocent, you may ask any of my fellow ladies and her majesty."

"I am sure you are innocent, my lady, but it is still necessary. And," he added, "I will need you two to vacate the room while we conduct our search."

"May I not dress first?"

"I am sorry my lady, but we cannot take any risks. Besides, closing the door could be incriminating. Some might argue that you used the time dressing to hide evidence."

"Very well," she walked up to Danzō and noted the two guards behind him. She curtsied lightly and brushed past him, feeling his eyes trail down the gap between her breasts. "My lord."

Sakura followed her out of the room and Tenten found herself dressed indecently in the center of the queen's apartments.

Guards were placed at the door and the queen and her ladies sat at a table. Neji sat beside the queen and rose abruptly.

She shivered, suddenly embarrassed at her state of undress. Neji crossed the room, pulling off the cloak he wore and draped it over her shoulders, tightening it around her, concealing her as much as possible. She gave him a look. _What are you still doing here?_

He whispered lightly in her ear. "My groom has the chest. He should be back to my apartment by now."

He turned away and escorted her to the queen who stood and looked her over.

"Lady Tenten, are you alright?"

Tenten curtsied and looked up at the queen. Suddenly she was worried. Would she be excused as a lady to her majesty for bringing such scandal into her apartments?

Tenten fell to her knees and took the queen's hand in hers, pressing her forehead to it.

"Majesty, please-"

"It is alright, Lady Tenten. I know this matter is outside of your control and that you are pure of heart. Everything will be alright."

Tenten looked up.

"I have not offended your majesty?"

"No, my lady."

The queen then shocked her by pulling her up and embracing her. Tenten trembled and began to cry. The queen soothed her, stoking her hair lightly and cooing lightly into her ear.

"Lady Hana," said the queen, "please take Lady Tenten to my bedchamber where she may compose herself until Lord Danzō leaves."

"Yes, majesty."

The queen released Tenten and Hana led her to the queen's room, closing the drapes behind her.

—

"Have you finished your investigation?" The queen's tone was sharp, irritated.

"Yes, majesty."

"And your findings?"

"We have found nothing to suggest the Lady Tenten to be a witch."

"Good. You may leave." Danzō turned to leave before the queen spoke again. "And the next time you think it is appropriate to storm into my apartments without my consent and remove an indisposed lady from her room, you will have to explain your dishonorable actions to the king."

Danzō bowed low.

"Of course, your majesty."

Danzō and the guards left and Neji rose from his chair.

"Lord Neji," said the queen "I apologize for such an intrusion."

"Thank you, your grace, but no apology is needed, the fault was not yours."

"I should also like to thank you for your chivalrous actions towards my lady."

"I would hope any man would do the same, majesty."

"Lord Danzō has shown that to be untrue."

Neji did not respond, unsure which answer would be the correct one. Luckily the curtains were pulled back and Tenten stepped out into the room again, clutching his cloak around her shoulders.

Hana followed her out and lead her across the room. Neji noted the tear stains on her cheeks. She came up to him and curtsied.

"I thank you for your kindness, my lord. I hope you will not be offended if I take my leave."

"Never," he bowed and Hana ushered her back into her bedroom.

—

Neji stormed into his apartment, searching for the groom he'd sent the chest back with. His friendship with Tenten was not a secret, and he knew to be caught leaving the queen's apartments with a chest would not bode well for either of them.

When he located the boy he asked one question.

"Where is it?"

"This way, my lord." The boy ushered him into his study where the chest sat on his desk.

"Thank you, you may leave."

The door clicked shut behind him and Neji fished the key Hinata had passed him out of his pocket.

Quickly he unlocked the chest. Sitting on top were two neatly folded, freshly sewn shirts. He always accepted Hinata's shirts, as she practiced making them for a future husband. She was quite skilled and Neji didn't mind the extra clothing.

Underneath the shirts were a few letters and books from his uncle, including a new broach jeweled with rubies.

Neji put all of this aside and furrowed his brow, the chest seemed empty. He stuck his hand in and touched the bottom, feeling the velvet give.

He smirked at Tenten's idea.

Carefully, he pulled up the velvet and studied her contents.

An elegant dagger, a deck of tarot cards, a few precious stones, some dark brown bottles. He opened one and sniffed. It smelled strongly of peppermint. He wrinkled his nose and stuffed the cork back into the bottle, laying it back in the chest.

He took out the dagger and unsheathed it, studying the metalwork. He placed this on the desk, deciding it was innocent enough to stay in his apartment.

Neji next noted the worn deck of tarot cards and lastly the book.

He took the book out of the box and flipped through it. It was a journal. Filled with notes and drawings of different plants and flowers, explaining their uses. He flipped through a few more pages, finding recipes for tonics and ointments. He slammed the book shut and placed it on the table.

"Damnit Tenten."

He crossed the room and poured himself a glass of wine, downing it with too much ease for someone his age. He put the book back in the chest as well as everything else that had been in it and closed the lid, locking it. He tucked the key back into his own pocket.

"Groom!"

The door opened and the groom bowed.

"My lord?"

"This chest is to return to my estate with me tomorrow. Please make sure it is packed with my other belongings."

The boy came to his side and took the chest, before bowing.

"Yes, my lord."

Neji was then left alone, his head swimming with his thoughts, anxieties, and wine.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the amazing response! I loved reading all of your reviews! I cannot even begin to express how excited I am that you guys enjoyed chapter one! As I promised, this chapter was less than 8,000 words. It came in at about 6.5k. An improvement? I also apologize to the NaruHina SasuSaku fans out there. This story has a bit more NejiTen so far, as I am used to writing them and their interactions come much easier to me, but I promise more will come!

An early update this week because of the holiday weekend. Happy Easter everyone! I will be celebrating by adopting a dog! She's an adorable 17lb pug. Her name is Eloise and we leave in about an hour to go get her!


	3. The Influence of Women

**The Influence of Women**

_July 31st, 1513_

The hot summer sun beat down on Neji's back as he walked through the gardens. He had decided to wear light grey today, choosing satin and silk over velvet, however it provided little relief from the afternoon sun.

The back of his neck was slick from the collar and his hair stacked on each other.

He was running late meeting Tenten and Hinata in the gardens and the pace he had set was not helping him cool down much.

The gravel crunched under his boots as he wound his way through the shrub maze. Tenten liked meeting him there because it was an easy excuse to lose an hour or more wandering through the maze and if you were willing to travel far enough, you would easily avoid running into anyone else.

Older members of court, young adults, were rumored to hide in the mazes in order to escape their chaperones or enter from separate ends of the maze to meet alone and engage in the activities of lovers.

However, sexual encounters were not yet on their minds, and the younger crowd used the maze to socialize freely and break the stereotypical gender roles and rules put in place by their elders.

When he was a few feet away from the entrance to the small corner they usually met a page passed him, on his way out of the maze. Neji paused and raised a brow. The page was pretty deep in the maze.

He pressed the remaining few feet until he entered their space. On the far end, under the shade of a tree Neji spied Tenten and his cousin perched on a bench.

However something wasn't right.

Hinata had a hand rested on Tenten's arm and Tenten was hunched over, an open letter on her lap.

Neji crossed the space and gasped when he was close enough to see that Tenten was crying.

As long as he had known her, he had known her to be carefree and strong but these past few days had shown him a different side of her.

She was also vulnerable and capable of becoming fragile and crying and something about it made him want to toss away every social norm and hug her close.

He knelt in front of her, catching her chin in his hand.

He wanted to ask her why she was so sad, who could possibly have done this to her. She met his gaze with watery, red rimmed eyes. He picked up the letter off of her lap and glanced over it quickly.

_July 17th, 1513_

_Lady Tenten,_

_I fear I must write to you today with painful news. Four days after arriving at Shushuya Manor your father, Marquess of Mountain, has been given unto the hands of God. _

_His suffering was little, as he fell asleep and did not wake again. I must admit, I was concerned about his recovery and requested the Bishop to his bedside, should the worst happen. You may take comfort knowing that your father was delivered to God with a servant at his side._

_I can assure you that I used every resource and knowledge of medicine that is known to man, but ultimately God's calling was stronger. _

_I send you my thoughts and prayers in this difficult time._

_Orochimaru,_

_Physician to His Royal Majesty_

Neji looked up from the letter in time to see fresh tears roll down Tenten's cheeks. When he met her gaze again she threw herself into his arms, pushing him back onto the ground, and she cried into his shirt, staining the silvery grey dark.

The arrest of her mother had been stressful enough, but her father's death was like twisting the knife deeper into the wound.

He looked up at Hinata, pressing his hands lightly into Tenten's back. Her eyes were damp as well.

Neji scotched up to the hedge wall, dragging a whimpering Tenten with him. He leaned back against the hedge and let her cry for as long as she desired.

He knew once they were back in the palace walls she would not be able to seek such intimate comfort from anyone else. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, suddenly no longer concerned about the summer heat and remembered when his father had died. Perhaps if someone had been around to hold him the way he held Tenten now, he might not carry such resentment towards his cousin.

—

_August 2nd, 1513_

Sakura plucked lightly at her stitching. Her flowers were neat and tidy and the queen had given her approval. They sat in the queen's chambers. The only absent member was Tenten, who had been indisposed for 2 days.

Without her presence, Lee focused mostly on Sakura whenever he visited the queen's chambers.

And while Sakura understood the reason for Tenten's absence, it did not help her tolerate Lee's excited attentiveness, in fact, it made it harder for her to stand him. How could someone be so merry when someone else's life was falling apart?

Her father was dead and her mother arrested and found guilty of witchcraft.

Sakura frowned. She had Tenten's charm hidden in a small sachet tucked in the bottom of her dresser, not having had the opportunity to give it back to her yet.

She knew coming to court would have it's challenges, but she did not expect to encounter such chaos so quickly.

She wondered if Tenten had hidden away any other artifacts from her mother at court. She couldn't have, or else she would have never passed Danzō's inspection. But Sakura had done some thinking on that matter.

She thought it was awfully convent that Neji had come to collect his belongings from their room a mere ten minutes before Danzō showed up. Sakura shook her head, sure they were close, but that was a huge risk for the earl to take. However they had managed, she was glad Tenten had escaped persecution.

Tenten had not been allowed to visit her mother, for fear that she would posses her daughter and escape from prison. Today she had been found guilty. None of them had attended the trial, Tenten included, but the court was abuzz with the gossip from those who did.

She was to be executed in the morning. Sakura shuttered, she was to be burned at the stake.

When Sakura was not preoccupied with Tenten's woes, she spent time trying to gain the attention of the duke. Sasuke never seemed to interested to see her, but she noted that her success rate was higher than Ino's.

Sharing a bed with the blonde had been difficult ever since they butted heads after Sakura danced with Sasuke, but they had both decided never to speak of the matter again and were working hard on being civil and friendly towards each other.

Ino had even shared some embroidery floss with Sakura when she had run out of yellow. Sakura had repaid the favor by offering to brush and braid Ino's hair before bed that night.

Sakura finished her flower and cut the thread. She stretched her back and admired her work, wondering what she should add to it next.

She looked over to Hinata, the best at embroidery, and studied the extravagant peacock she was working on.

Sakura looked down to her rose and felt even more lost. Perhaps some bordering with leaves and a few more roses?

The door to the room opened and a page entered.

Hana rose and crossed the room. The page bowed to her and handed her some letters.

When the boy left Hana returned and passed Sakura one of the letters.

She broke the seal and opened the letter, quickly scanning the familiar scratches of her father's handwriting. The note was short, but sent waves of excitement pouring through her body. Her father was coming to court in a few weeks.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when. She looked up to the other girls in the room.

"My father, the Baron will be coming to court!"

"That is wonderful, lady Sakura!" Hinata smiled at her side. Unlike Sakura, the other ladies fathers were closer to the king and often spent more time at court, especially Hinata's father, who was Lord Privy Seal.

Sakura knew that her father would have the opportunity to meet with the king and might even be able to discuss Sakura's prospects at court and potential marriages. She knew she should present herself to Sasuke again, furthering her relationship with him so that when her father arrived she could suggest his name for a match.

However, Sakura was unsure how to go about such a task and wished that Tenten was able to help. She knew that the prince often sought the company of the duke and she wondered how difficult it would be to come across Naruto.

Perhaps if she were able to catch the prince's eye she could be closer to Sasuke.

Sakura looked down at her letter again, contemplating her options.

—

_August 3rd, 1513_

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

The darkness swallowed her almost completely. The only light came from slats in the door and the pattern of the divider casted a tessellated shadow across her face.

The cardinal studied the young girl from behind the confessional wall. Her eyes were closed and her hands folded in prayer in front of her lips.

She was young and pretty.

Although he should not be taking in her pretty features, let alone her form at all, Kakashi did not often follow the rules that came with his calling. However, this girl sounded young and that alone kept his thoughts pure. Perhaps the next one would be more suitable to his tastes.

"What is it, my child?" he asked. His voice was warm and comforting, yet laced with a hint of boredom. Confessional was one of his least favorite duties and although he rarely had to preform it, he dreaded the time spent in the box.

At least he had his book with him. He carried the small leather bound book most places, the confessional, however, was his favorite. It was bound to look like a bible, with a gold cross stamped on the cover, however, the text inside was much more provocative.

It was one of Sir Jiraya's books. How he had become a knight, no one was sure. It was rumored that before his days of crude literature and suggestive poetry he had fought bravely alongside the king on the battlefield, earning his knighthood and only picking up the pen once his military career had slowed down.

Kakashi was on a particularly juicy page where the wanton woman had begun to pull up her skirts for her lover. However, how she chose to please her lover was still unknown to him because this girl had come to confess her sins. He sighed as quietly as he could.

Was it a sin to be aroused in the confessional?

Her light voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I have been cruel," she started, "and jealous."

"How so?"

"There is a boy who I love. I hope to marry him," she continued. "However, a few weeks ago he gave his attentions to another lady and in my hurt, I slapped her."

"That is quite an envious crime, my child."

"I am aware, father, and I seek forgiveness and penance."

"Are you truly repentant for your actions?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. As penance you shall add the lady to your prayers for a week."

"Yes father."

"Very well, I absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Kakashi drew a cross across the window, blessing her. He watched as her shadows moved and she blessed herself with him.

She rose from her side of the confessional and left. Kakashi heard the door click softly and once he was content that he was alone, he opened his book.

His desire returned with full force as the book began to describe the way the lady's fingers traced the slick and forbidden skin of her sex while her partner watched.

Try as he might, celibacy was not something Kakashi was good at. While he refrained from women at first, he had never been able to escape the ease of self pleasure.

He had taken the cloth to escape his old life. It had seemed easy enough. Everyone knew the stories of the bible, all he had to do was recite the right phrases for the right situation. Apparently he had been good at this, because it wasn't long before he was given the hat of a cardinal.

It had all been for her, Rin, the one he had loved. Still loved. They were teenagers, filled with dreams and lust. However, she had died from the dreaded sweating sickness, leaving him alone. He had barley gotten over the death of his friend Obito Uchia, who had been beheaded for regicide, when Rin left him as well. They had been so young, too young to be tried and convicted of murder.

Rin and Kakashi had made lovers promises to each other between thrusts and kisses and he had every intention of taking her for his wife.

When she left him he vowed he would never marry. However, love and lust were different and he soon found himself between the legs of other women. Did he love them? No. Never. He couldn't, not when she had been his soulmate.

And so Kakashi became like every other priest to take the cloth, living by the code of_ do as I say, not as I do_.

At least it paid well.

Being the king's closest spiritual advisor, his apartments were luxurious and he had a palace of his own just outside of Konoha. So much for living like the monks. It was always amazing how the men beneath him were the most devout.

_Do as I say, not as I do._

The door opened as another sinner came to repent.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

Another woman. This one sounded older. Kakashi wondered what her sin was, what her penance should be. His body stirred.

"What is it, my child?"

He heard her breath hitch, as if she was embarrassed.

"You are free to confess here, without judgement." He reassured her.

"Your eminence," she whispered. Her voice flowed lightly through the divider, but she kept her face in the shadows. She had recognized his voice.

"Yes?"

"I have had… _thoughts._"

"Impure thoughts?"

"Yes, eminence."

"Of what, my dear?"

He saw her hook her fingers through the lattice that separated them and she panted lightly.

"Of _you,_" she whispered.

Kakashi sat up. Who was this? He leaned closer to the lattice, trying to gleam her features. Her dark eyes seemed to glow in the little light that filtered into the box. Brown hair framed her face and her lips were pouted and parted. He studied the rise and fall of her breasts atop her dress.

Kakashi swallowed hard.

"And the nature of these… _thoughts_?"

Her eyes flashed.

"Lewd."

"And are you truly repentant?"

"Yes." She was a liar as well.

"Then I must absolve you from your sins in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He watched her draw a cross over herself and he blessed her as well. "Now, as penance," he whispered, "you shall dedicate an hour each day for prayer and do away with such thoughts. For two weeks."

"Yes father."

"I'm not finished," he met her eyes again, "You shall also leave this confessional and upon finding the cathedral empty, you will come visit me on my side."

She did not respond she simply left. The only sound she made was the rustling of her dress as she rose from her seat. The door clicked and he wondered if he had gone too far.

But not even a minute later, light flooded his senses as she let herself in. The door shut and she knelt down in front of him.

"What is your name, child?" He grunted softly as her hand trailed up his leg, under the red velvet skirt of his robe. She gripped him, making him gasp and pushed the robe up, exposing him to the darkness.

"Ayame," she whispered over him. She then took him into her mouth. He rolled his head back and arched his back, raising his hips to meet her lips, stifling a moan.

_Do as I say, not as I do._

—

Naruto sat in the shade at his table, surrounded by his friends. The king had decided to have a feast outside today, since the weather was mild enough.

He loved being outside in the sunshine with all of his friends and subjects. He couldn't wait to be king. He would have parties like this all the time.

The crowd was merry, the musicians playing cheerful tunes and blushing ladies asking gentlemen to dance.

And there was food and wine enough for everyone.

And Sir Jiraya had slipped him a dirty poem, which he had promptly read and snickered.

And the ladies, there were ladies everywhere. And in the sunshine he could admire them all.

Especially one in particular. One of the queen's ladies. She had soft pink hair and bright green eyes. She was currently carrying a pitcher of wine, refreshing goblets.

Naruto smirked and raised his hand, curling his finger at her, beckoning her over.

She approached them and curtsied.

"Your highness," she topped off his cup and he didn't notice the glance she gave to Sasuke, who sat on his right.

"What is your name, my lady?"

"Sakura, your highness."

"Sakura, a pretty name for a pretty girl." He winked at her.

She poured Sasuke a glass of wine and curtsied to him.

"Your grace."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed.

"Good luck getting his attention, my lady. He's a man of few words."

"Thank you for the advice, your highness, I am sure his grace's words, few as they might be, are meaningful nonetheless."

"Which is why I keep him in my company. My lady, I enjoy your company as well. Come fill our cups again when the wine runs dry."

"Yes, your highness." Sakura curtsied and left to attend to other thirsty court members.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, a sly grin on his face.

"I'm going to marry her,"

Sasuke snorted.

"She's not interested in you."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, you bastard."

"Then you shouldn't make stupid statements, your highness."

Naruto grunted and turned away.

_Asshole._

_—_

Hinata felt her heart flutter when Sakura caught her arm, pulling her away from the crowd, casually.

When they were out of ear shot she turned to face her companion.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"I have a plan," she whispered, eyes lit with determination.

"A plan? For what?" Hinata was confused. She didn't recall needing to make a plan with Sakura about anything.

"For us," she whispered, "You want to get closer to the prince, am I correct?"

Hinata felt her cheeks warm and she lost her voice.

"I-I-uh-well-"

"Well," Sakura cut her off. "I would like to get closer to the duke. The prince asked me to serve him again, come with me. Together we can gain their interest. If his highness enjoys my company, he should have no reservations of you joining me, and the duke is his closest friend."

"Well-"

"And isn't your cousin friendly with the prince? He could be our chaperone."

Hinata pondered on the thought. It seemed like a good idea, but would Neji actually be willing to go along with the plan? She doubted it. If Tenten wasn't indisposed she knew that Neji could be convinced.

"I-I-uh, I like your idea."

Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!"

"I am, however, unsure how to discuss the matter with my dear cousin."

She watched as Sakura processed the fact, knowing she was currently having the same thought about Tenten.

"We will figure something out," said Sakura.

"For now," she glanced over to the table and Hinata followed her gaze. The prince was looking over. He raised his cup a little and grinned. "Let us pour wine."

—

_August 4th, 1513_

Tenten sat in her chair, staring blankly in the mirror. Hinata was brushing her hair, she was finally ready to leave her bedchamber. However, her leave was not for pleasure, no, it was for more anguish.

Her mother was to be executed today. And while everyone had told her she need not attend, Tenten knew she had to see her mother off. And no matter what anyone said, she knew her mother would be welcomed into heaven.

Tenten was dressed simply in a black gown and Hinata twisted her hair up into two buns, curls spilling out the ends, and pinned them carefully into place.

Tenten pressed rouge to her cheeks, trying to bring some color into her face. She tinted her lips red as well and watched her reflection in the mirror. She could almost swear she saw her mother staring back at her. Her father had always told her they looked alike. Flames licked around her mother's face and Tenten closed her eyes, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

She hunched over, cupping her face in her hands and began to tremble and cry. Hinata stroked her back until she was able to stop the flow of tears.

She sat back up and stood, turning away from the mirror.

Hinata followed her out of their bedroom and into the queen's chambers.

Amaya, a lady about Hana's age was sitting across the table from Neji and Hiashi, who had come to escort Tenten and Hinata to the execution grounds. When they entered the room, both men rose and bowed.

Tenten felt light headed.

Neji held out his arm and she took it almost too eagerly, seeking stability.

They escorted her through the castle walls and she stared straight ahead, avoiding the stares from other members of court. She focused, instead, on the warmth at her side.

When they stepped outside, she tightened her grip on his arm. When he looked down at her, she did not return his glance.

A carriage waited for them outside and a groom opened the door for them. Hiashi helped Hinata and Tenten board the coach and he and Neji followed. Neji sat at her side. The door clicked shut and the carriage lurched forward. When Tenten pressed her head against Neji's shoulder, Hiashi averted his gaze, allowing the intimate contact.

She did not know the duke well, but she welcomed his silent kindness today.

When the carriage halted they climbed out, one at a time. Tenten walked on her own to the grounds, where a stake had been constructed.

Upon seeing the construction, Tenten's fingers reached out and found Neji's arm. She remembered his father's execution, how she was unable to stay for it's entirety. Today, however, was different, today she would stay.

The time began to pass by in strangely partitioned chunks. The length of time it took the guards to walk her mother out seemed endless, but it seemed to take mere seconds to tie her to the stake.

She wore a simple cotton dress and looked beautiful, even in the face of death. Tenten met her gaze and felt her confidence falter. Tenten clung tighter to Neji's arm.

Tenten could not hear her mother's final words under the boos and hisses from the crowd and it enraged her.

When the wood was lit smoke began to rise and the flames licked at the stake.

It was then that she lost her composure. The smoke rose quickly as the fire grew. She could no longer see the woman who'd born her into this world behind the pillar of smoke and flames. She heard no cries and hoped that the smoke had choked her.

It did not take long for a horrid stench to fill the air and Tenten turned her face into Neji's chest and she felt his hand rest lightly on her waist. She focused on filling her lungs with the sent of him and pressing muffled sobs into his chest.

The wind picked up and she heard the gasps and coughs of the onlookers as the smoke billowed towards them.

She didn't have the strength to struggle when she felt Neji guide her away from the grounds as they sought to escape the smoke.

She felt herself hefted into the carriage and into soft arms. Hinata cradled her and even though she was surrounded with companions, Tenten had never felt so alone.

—

_August 15th, 1513_

Ino pressed her back against the cool stone arch and watched the other court members flow by. She was contemplating how to place herself in front of Sasuke. She needed to gain his attention if she was ever to expect him to court her.

A shadow cast itself over her and she looked up to meet the wild gaze of Kiba, who's father was also an earl.

"My lady, Ino," he purred.

"My lord," she slid into a fast and shallow curtsy.

"You look in need of companionship," Ino looked up at him, dressed smartly in grey and white. His black hair was tussled casually, as if he'd just rolled out of bed. All in all, she found him quite attractive.

"I need no companionship," she retorted back, playfully, "I do, however need a bit more wine."

"And here," he said, holding up his cup, "I am fortunate enough to have some."

Ino took the cup from his hands, brushing her fingers against his. She sipped his wine and looked up at him.

He twisted around the arch and out of the eyesight of everyone else and she followed him, sipping the wine.

"How are you enjoying court life?" Kiba asked casually.

"It suits me," she admitted coyly.

"And what about it suits you?"

"Everything," she smiled, "the people, the activities, the _gossip_."

"All quite enjoyable," he agreed. "Do you know what my favorite thing at court is?"

"No," she confessed, stepping closer to close the distance between them. "Enlighten me."

Almost as if a whisper, she felt his lips over hers in a quick and sweet kiss. He pulled away and hovered over her ear, his breath warm on her neck.

"You."

—

"S-sakura… I-I cannot do this!"

Hinata's voice trembled in protest as Sakura guided her across the room.

"Please Hinata," she whispered into the girl's ear, "it is a perfect opportunity to talk with the duke and the prince."

"Bu-but!"

"I have already spoken with Sir Lee, he will start up a song in a couple of minutes and surely they will ask us to dance."

"What if they do not ask?"

"They will, we will make them ask us." Sakura smiled mischievously.

"H-how?" Hinata felt her stomach flip and she wished she hadn't eaten so much.

"With our feminine charms!" Sakura guided them across the room and to the prince's table.

She curtsied to the prince upon approaching the table and flashed him a smile.

"Your highness," she tried her best to let the words flow smoothly and gracefully out of her, trying to entice the two in front of her.

"Lady Sakura! You look radiant today, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the arm and he grunted in response.

Sakura studied him discreetly. His chin was rested in his palm, elbow resting on the table. His other hand drummed lightly against the wood. A half eaten meal sat on a silver plate in front of him.

"Your grace," she curtsied again to the duke, "I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening."

"Ah," he responded carelessly.

Sakura returned her attention to the prince.

"Your highness, I am aware you have already met my companion the beautiful lady Hinata?"

Hinata came to her side and curtsied deeply, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Ah, yes, lady Hinata. I hope you are feeling better this evening."

"Your grace is too kind," she whispered meekly before rising from her curtsy.

"How have you been enjoying court?"

"Very well," Hinata responded, feeling herself relax a little.

_I can do this._

"And what is your favorite part of court?" Asked Naruto, with a genuine curiosity.

Sakura gave her a sidelong glance and Hinata knew what her answer needed to be.

"I enjoy many aspects of life at court and serving under her majesty, however I am particularly fond of dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, your highness. As does the lady Sakura. We enjoy it very much."

As if on cue, Sakura heard the sweet sounds of the violin, Lee's instrument of choice tonight, and the whistle of Gai's flute as the band began to play lively.

Naruto grinned.

"Well, ladies, it would be a dishonor if the duke and I did not take this opportunity to ask you two to dance."

"Your highness is too kind." Said Sakrua.

The two men rose and Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing look and he sighed. They rounded the table and held out their arms.

Much to the girl's displeasure, Naruto offered his arm to Sakrua, who took it politely. Hinata was conflicted when she took Sasuke's arm.

While she wanted nothing more than to dance with Naruto, she was not sure she would make it through the song without fainting.

When they reached the dance floor, they parted ways, the ladies lining up across from them. Sakura noted that Ino and Tenten were on the dance floor as well. Ino's partner was Kiba and Sakura was almost relieved she was not dancing with Sasuke. She could not suffer a night with Ino like she had several weeks ago.

However, Ino looked happy enough to be dancing with the son of the Earl of Hot Water. Tenten still looked out of place, not bothering to even fake a smile. She stood across from Neji. The queen enjoyed watching her ladies dance and Sakura suspected Tenten's presence was not entirely her choice.

They bowed and began their dance.

Sakura brought her hand up to Naruto's and they rotated in a circle, dancing with the ease that came from many hours rehearsing steps.

"You are very pretty, my lady," Naruto started.

"Thank you, your highness," she responded as he moved behind her. They rotated in a circle, her back against his chest and she felt the prince's hands wander.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to smack the smug prince, however she was in no position to do so. Instead she slightly arched and curled her body in ways that would hint she did not want his hands on her any more than required for the dance.

What Sakura failed to realize was that Naruto was slow on the uptake and thus her subtleties went completely unnoticed.

She glanced over to Hinata and Sasuke, they were focusing more on the dance than conversation.

Luckily, Sakura had planned ahead and the song she had suggested to Lee had her changing partners briefly before the end of the dance. No matter what happened, she would be able to dance with Sasuke, even if for only a moment.

The time was approaching, all four of them placed a hand in the middle and rotated. When they separated Naruto was dancing with Hinata.

"My lady," he grinned.

Hinata blushed, she felt dizzy, and the dance was not helping.

His body was warm against her's and his hands were soft. It was heaven.

Hinata felt him draw her in close as they followed their steps and he hovered a few inches above her. She met his bright blue gaze with her own pale eyes and she could smell his warm musk that rose off of him. Her heart thudded and a lump grew in her throat.

"You dance very well, my lady." His grin never seemed to fade.

"Your highness is too kind," she mustered. She felt his breath on her neck as they closed in one more time before parting and returning to their original partners.

The dance ended and Hinata curtsied low. She wondered if she really had what it took to become a princess.

—

_August 20th, 1513_

Neji was displeased.

Although when it came to family matters he was hardly ever pleased to begin with.

Sakura had thought it appropriate to interrupt his walk with Tenten to inform him of his cousin's interest in the prince.

_If you could just mention it to the duke, _he remembered, _she would love you forever._

Sakura was suggesting a very prestigious match for Hinata and what she was doing sticking her nose in his family's business, Neji wasn't sure. He couldn't gather what she would gain from it.

And then there was the fact that Neji really wasn't fond of the duke, his daughter, or even the prince.

The duke was solely responsible for the disgrace and death of Neji's father, Hizashi Hyūga. And if Neji could not love the duke, his uncle, why should anyone expect him to think favorably of his cousins?

Then there was the prince.

Sure he was royalty… _barley_, mused Neji with a snort, but he was also an idiot.

The king wanted very much to pass the crown down to the prince, however everyone knew the succession would be messy. The kingdom would probably fall apart due to Naruto's inability to pay attention to any of his teachers, or anything at all. He was more interested in following around that crude poet, Jiraya, than leading the Fire Country.

And here was Neji, stuck in this mess, sitting across from Hiashi, having just informed him of his daughter's desires.

He would not have done it under normal circumstances, and he suspected Sakura knew that which is why she had waited until he was with Tenten to broach the subject.

If Tenten hadn't been there, Neji would have politely suggested he would bring it up to the duke and then promptly never mention it again.

Tenten had spoken up, something he worried would get her in trouble one of these days. She had insisted he speak to the duke. And Neji knew that she would go out of her way to make his life miserable until he heeded to her request.

Hiashi sat across from him, taking in the information he had just been presented with.

"She has taken to his highness?" The duke seemed intent on confirming the information.

"Yes, your grace."

"It would be a good move for us, politically. My daughter could very well become queen."

"It is a good match, and the lady Hinata is of very noble and ancient birth. I can see no reason why his majesty should object to the match." Neji picked at a piece of bread in front of him, barely interested in his lunch. He hated having to bend over backwards for this man and his daughters. But Hiashi looked pleased. If he couldn't have a male heir, his daughter could have a crown, and then any sons she produced would be royalty and the Hyūgas would have even more influence at court.

And god knows that Naruto would need all the political guidance he could get, which could be used to further Hyūga interests even more.

"You were right to bring this information to me, Neji," concluded Hiashi, "I shall speak with the king on Hinata's behalf."

"A wise choice, your grace."

Hiashi nodded, smugly, as if the idea had been his all along, as if Hinata, Tenten and Sakura weren't behind it all, dragging Neji across the chest board like a pawn.

After all, the art of politics was making the most powerful man in the room feel like your idea was his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Update! Yay! Let me know what you think! Once again, I am still playing around with everyone's characters so I forgive if the balance of character writing is a bit off, since I've only really written NejiTen before. Anyway, I got to introduce Ino and Kakahsi so I'm happy. :)


	4. Hell on Earth

**Hell on Earth  
**_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here." - William Shakespeare_

_ December 5th, 1513_

Tenten swallowed. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She was dressed, not in the gowns of a lady in waiting, but a red gown trimmed with gold. Her shoulders were bare as the straight neckline wrapped around her torso. Her puffy sleeves were accented with gold in the creases and narrowed down until the hugged her wrists tightly. Her kirtle had been laced extra tight today and she felt light headed.

Hinata had twisted and braided her hair into a low bun and swept her bangs to the side.

She wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, with a ruby pendant hanging down just above her breasts.

Her head was unadorned, however it did not matter, as it would not be for long.

"Presenting the Lady Tenten."

Anxiety swelled through her chest and she stepped forward, into the throne room. The crowd parted and she walked down the isle.

Members of court surrounded her and at the end of the isle sat the king. At either side of the throne stood the nobility of court, dressed in their robes and coronets.

She glanced over the faces of the richest men in the Fire Kingdom and couldn't help but smile when she saw Neji's soft smirk from beside his uncle.

When she reached the king she curtsied deeply before kneeling on the soft cushion that had been placed at the king's feet.

A secretary began to read aloud her new charge, her new title, her inheritance.

Today she was to be made Marchioness of Mountains.

She did not listen to the secretary, she did not care what the patent said, she cared only to hold her composure on this important day.

"Arise, Lady Tenten," said the king. He held his hand out and she accepted it, pulling herself back to her feet.

When she was standing again the king placed her coronet on her head. It was gold trimmed with red velvet and had four strawberry leaves and four silver balls. The king was then assisted in putting her robe over her shoulders, as her robe was heavier than her male peers.

A lady smoothed out her train, which was over five yards long, indicating her rank as a marchioness and the king handed her a scroll with her patent.

"Today you have inherited the title held by your father and shall be known henceforth as Marchioness of Mountains."

Tenten curtsied to the old king.

"Thank you, majesty."

She caught Neji's eye once more before turning to leave.

The crowd cleared a larger path, to accommodate her train, and she heard her name announced.

"Make way for the Most Honorable Tenten, Marchioness of Mountain!"

All around her, members of court bowed and curtsied to her as she passed. A chorus of "my lady" followed her through the room and when she was finally free of the room she sighed, releasing a breath she'd been holding.

—

_December 29th, 1514_

Shikamaru sat slouched in his chair at the privy council. He was not a member, himself, but his father was the king's chancellor and he desired his son to one day follow in his footsteps.

However, Shikamaru found the meetings dreadfully boring. He could think of so many better ways to pass the afternoon than being held up in a stuffy chamber with a dozen stuffy old men.

He could be outside, laying on the lawn, admiring the clouds with his companion, Choji, and discussing cloud formations and women. Instead he was stuck listening to Danzō propose a peace treaty between Fire and Wind.

"It would be the start of a world filled with peace, your majesty," continued Danzō, "should our friendship with Wind soar, we can convince the other great kingdoms to join us."

The king nodded, looking almost as bored as Shikamaru felt.

"And what prevents parties from breaking this treaty?"

"Should any one kingdom show signs of aggression or breach the contents of this treaty the other kingdoms will rise up against the aggressor with economic sanctions and the very real threat of war."

King Hiruzen nodded and Shikamaru had to admit that the contents of the treaty were promising. The treaty in itself was the perfect way to keep the nations away from war, something that they had been trying to do for generations.

"My lord, I like this plan," admitted the king. "Shikaku," Hiruzen now turned to Shikamaru and his father, "I would like you and your son to go to Suna and visit the king. See how he likes the prospect of this treaty. If he seems friendly to the idea, invite him to come to court. Understand that I would travel myself, however I am an old man."

Shikaku nodded.

"We will leave at first light, your majesty."

"Good," agreed the king, "You are excellent at gathering information and reading people and your son is just as brilliant. Keep an eye on the mood at the Suna Court and use this opportunity to teach Shikamaru what makes a good ambassador. He may be very well suited for the role someday."

Shikamaru raised a brow and promptly bowed his head along with his father.

"Your majesty is too kind," said Shikaku.

Shikamaru gave his thanks as well and pondered on what the king had just said. If this trip to Wind went well and the treaty was signed, Shikamaru could very well be made an ambassador.

He supposed it paid more than watching the clouds.

—

_January 17th, 1514_

Kakashi sat behind his desk, a stack of unopened letters and mountains of paperwork in front of him. Hiashi had requested an audience with him and was currently sitting across from him with a cup of wine in hand.

Kakashi would have liked to admit that Hiashi's presence was interrupting work, however he was not.

"What brings you here, your grace?" Kakashi asked lazily, lacing his fingers together and leaning on the desk so that his hands hid his face.

"I have a proposition," started the duke, "and I thought it would be appropriate for you to bring it up to his majesty."

"I should be happy to help your grace to the best of my ability," admitted Kakashi. It was true, after all, the Hyūgas were good friends to have. They were one of the richest families in the country.

"I was right to come to you then," said Hiashi. He took a sip of wine and leaned forward in his chair. "My daughter is of marriageable age and I think she would be an excellent match for the prince, Naruto."

Kakashi rolled the thought around in his head. The duke was asking him to make his daughter a princess. Quite a tall order.

"Has your daughter bled?"

"Yes."

"Then I see no reason why she shouldn't be married off. She is, after all, a beautiful girl. Any man should be so lucky as to have her."

"Your eminence is kind."

"I will address this matter with his majesty when the time is right. However, I suspect his majesty would prefer a longer betrothal period, even though your daughter has bled, I must admit, they may still be too young to consummate their union."

"I agree," nodded Hiashi, "I see no reason why their marriage could not be delayed for a couple years or so."

Hiashi rose to leave, but paused and looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm sure his eminence is aware that should this union be successful you shall be a dearest friend."

"And what does friendship pay, your grace?"

"100 crowns a year."

Kakashi nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I will speak with his majesty today."

"Thank you, eminence." Hiashi rose and bowed before making his leave.

When the duke had left, Kakashi rose from his desk, studying the pile of work in front of him one last time.

"I really should read some of those letters," he admitted to himself.

He thumbed through the stack, finding nothing of interest, and retreated to his bed chamber.

His groom opened the door and revealed what he had been pulled away from to receive the duke.

Ayame was sitting on his bed, stark naked, a coy look on her face. Kakashi smirked and began to pull his robes off, leaving a trail from his door to the bed.

He caught her chin and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Now," he whispered before pushing her to her knees and grabbing her hips, exposing her to his view and his desire. He wove his hand into her hair and yanked her head back, craning her ear to his lips. "I believe this is where we left off before we were interrupted."

"Your eminence will have five years penance for taking me in such an unholy way," she teased.

Kakashi entered her slowly and she arched her back and moaned.

"And you will have three years penance for enjoying me _a tergo_," he whispered.

—

_January 20th, 1514_

Sakura threw her arms around her father, allowing him to pick her up and spin her playfully.

"Papa!" She giggled like a child.

"My dear Sakura!" He dropped her to the ground and held her at arms length, admiring his daughter. "It has been so long. You are even more beautiful than I remember."

"It has been too long papa!" Sakura hugged him again before they moved across his chambers to sit down to lunch.

The baron sat down next to her and two plates filled with meats, breads and cheeses were placed in front of them. The baron picked up a bit of chicken and plopped it into his mouth.

"Tell me, daughter, how has court been treating you?"

"Wonderful, papa." Sakura had spent the past week debating how much information to give to share. Although he was her father, Sakura had also learned the danger of sharing too many secrets. And while she was sure she could trust him, she also knew that the walls had ears.

So she knew to stay away from the subject of Tenten and her new title, as there were too many secrets behind her new name and properties. Sakura also knew that it would be unwise to let the baron know of Naruto's interest in her.

She did not want Naruto and she knew that a prince would never be married to the daughter of a baron so she did not want to fill his head with impossible thoughts and dreams.

"Has the queen been good to you?"

"She is a most gracious queen, father. I have learned so much from her and my fellow ladies."

"I imagine. I hear the Duke of Moon's eldest daughter is one of her ladies as well."

"She is. The Lady Hinata is very kind and beautiful. I have learned much from her as well."

"And, my dear, have you captured the heart of any men here at court?"

Sakura blushed. Now was her chance. She had to word it carefully.

"I cannot be sure, papa," she confided, "I have met many handsome men at court. I suspect," she paused, calculating her words.

"You suspect what, daughter?"

"I suspect the Duke of Ryūchi may have taken interest with me, although he is difficult to read. We have sometimes danced at feasts and he does not seem opposed to my company."

Sakura's father raised a brow and she knew she had hit her mark.

"A duke, you say?"

"Yes, papa."

"Does he have any courters?"

Sakura thought briefly of Ino who, for all of her talk, had gotten no closer to Sasuke since the day they met.

"No."

—

_February 7th, 1514 _

The Wind court was just as boring as the Fire court. The politics were the same, the people were the same. The main difference was the heat of the desert and the lighter foods.

Instead of snacking on heavy meats and cheeses, Shikamaru found himself tasting dates, hummus and a light bread that he heard referred to as _pita_. Even the flavors of the wine were lighter than in the Fire Kingdom.

The only thing at court that had interested him had been the princess Temari.

There were no princesses at the Konoha court, so Shikamaru wasn't entirely sure how a princess was supposed to act. He had expected princesses to be meek and timid, the way the lady Hinata was, however Temari had a personality that burned hotter than the high noon sun and she had no reservations speaking her mind.

She was a couple years older than him and her large breasts stirred his sexuality and brought about new feelings. It was true that he had felt desire stir inside him before, but it had mostly been at night, in his dreams.

This was the first time a woman had consumed his thoughts and he once debated pleasuring himself to her thought during their stay.

They spoke little during his stay, but Shikamaru quickly learned of her intelligence and desire to travel. He, of course, used that to his advantage.

"My lord, tell me again why I would be interested in visiting your kingdom?" she asked lazily.

They were perched in the shade on a balcony, watching the heat rise off the sand dunes. The sky was bright blue and there were no clouds to watch today. Shikamaru had to be content with watching Temari instead. He didn't mind.

"Your highness," he started, dryly, "I could ramble on about the beautiful lush green grass, cloudy skies, mild temperatures, delicious food, and famous sights, but I know you care little for the culture."

"You are very bold, sir." She glared down at him.

"Only out of respect, highness, I know you do not care for the subtitles of politics, so I feel comfortable speaking plainly with you."

Temari snorted, in a very unladylike fashion. Shikamaru sat on the edge of his chair, elbows perched on his knees.

"I could fill your head with pretty images of my country, however I know what you desire most is change."

"Change?" She sat up a little, curious as to what he had to say.

"You want to get away from this court, from the king, even if for just a few moments."

She leaned forward further, her pretty breasts swelling over her kirtle.

"And you want me to bat my eyes at my father to visit the Fire Kingdom."

It wasn't a question.

"If that is how you must justify your desires to yourself, then yes, I seek your assistance in persuading his majesty to sign the treaty."

"And how are you to repay me, my lord?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously and Shikamaru knew he was almost done negotiating.

"When you arrive at court I will be your personal guide. I will show you all the best hiding spots to lay back and watch the clouds for hours on end, without interruption."

"Is that how you spend your leisurely time?"

"Yes," he admitted, "and you have too few clouds here for my liking. So," he rose, "I must take my leave."

Shikamaru bowed at the princess and turned to leave.

"I look forward to seeing you at court, your highness."

—

_March 6th, 1514_

Tenten leaned against the cool stone wall. The dinner feast was overwhelming and the mass of bodies had heated the room far too quickly. She had snuck away to collect her thoughts and cool herself on the stone. Even as September drew to a close, the summer heat clung tightly to the city of Konoha.

She used to love the feasts, but she found it hard to love much now that she was an orphan. She had tucked herself in the shadows in a corridor just outside of the feast hall, one of her favorite hiding spots when she wished to avoid other members of court.

But for some reason, he always seemed to find her.

She felt his pale eyes on her, tracing the lines of her skirts, up her torso and neck until he met her own eyes.

"Neji," she whispered.

He came at once to her side, hiding in the shadows with her.

"Are you feeling unwell?" he asked and she saw concern flash in his eyes.

"It is just warm in the hall," she admitted, "and I needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

Neji nodded in agreement. He moved closer to her, concealing them further in the darkness.

"I have something for you," he admitted. Her eyes flashed with curiosity. "I must confess, I did not intend to give it back, but after all that has happened, and since it is almost your birthday, I thought it would give you comfort."

She watched his hands open the first few buttons on his doublet, revealing the white shirt underneath. He pulled out a small dagger.

Tenten's eyes widened and her heart raced as she recognized the dagger. It was the one her father had given her shortly before he died.

The gemstones gleamed in the candlelight that spilled down the hallway. In her excitement, Tenten threw her arms around Neji's neck, knocking him back and pushing a grunt out of him. When she felt his arms encircle her waist she relaxed and nuzzled into his neck, clinging tighter. For the first time since her father's death, she was excited and happy.

When she finally allowed herself to pull away, they held each other loosely and when she smiled, she meant it.

Leaving one hand around her waist, Neji pulled his other hand between them, clutching the dagger. He turned them so that his back faced the hall, concealing them further. She knew getting caught with him was already risky and could tarnish her reputation, but getting caught with her knife would raise more brows.

He held up the dagger and she took it from him. She studied the hilt briefly before lifting her skirts.

She felt Neji stiffen and avert his gaze.

"Tenten,"

"Relax," she whispered, "this will only take a second."

Swiftly, she strapped it to her thigh and smoothed her skirts back down. She looked up at Neji, who was still looking away. She noted his arm was still draped around her waist. She tugged at his chin lightly, making him look back down at her.

"Thank you, Neji." She pressed her lips to his cheek briefly before hugging him once more.

—

_March 20th, 1514_

"Majesty," Shikaku and Shikamaru bowed before King Hirzuen when they entered the throne room.

"Ah, my lord," the king relaxed in his chair, "what news do you bring from Suna?"

The father and son rose from their bow and drew closer to the king.

"His majesty, King Rasa, is favorable to a treaty between Wind and Fire."

"Wonderful!"

"His majesty has proposed, as party of the treaty, a marriage betrothal between his daughter, Princess Temari and his highness, Prince Naruto."

Shikamaru frowned at his father's revelation. Naruto would never be able to satisfy a woman like Temari. However, it would mean that she was to come to court and one day be Queen. And Shikamaru knew he would love to serve her as his Queen.

He felt another source of tension in the room, from the cardinal.

Shikamaru looked over at the man, with his stalky grey hair pushed up at odd angles, squished under his cap, and an orange stuffed with herbs and flowers held up to his nose.

What could the cardinal possibly have against such a union?

The king stroked his beard, pondering on the thought.

"A marriage would secure the bonds of our friendship. I approve. Invite the King to court and we shall plan festivities."

—

_March 16th, 1514_

Neji winced when he heard the clatter of dishes as his uncle slammed his fist into the table.

"My apologies your grace." Neji could hear the soft, muffled apology of Cardinal Hatake from the other room.

"Your _apologies_? Eminence, my daughter was to be _queen_! And all you can offer me are your _apologies_?"

"A royal match that binds two countries together, that is tricky to overcome. The balance of nations is weighted on a marriage."

"How long was the earl in Suna?"

"Your grace-"

"How _long_?!"

Neji heard a sigh.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks." Hiashi repeated. "Two weeks and you could not approach the king about my daughter? They could have been betrothed by now and the princess would have to settle for his son, Prince Asuma!"

"Your grace is too bold," Kakashi warned.

"And your eminence has lost my respect. You may leave."

"Your grace."

Neji heard the soft footsteps of the cardinal exit Hiashi's dining room and the door clicked softly shut.

"Wine!"

Neji winced. Hiashi was clearly displeased and Neji suspected he would receive some of his anger for having been the one to bring the match to his uncle's attention.

He left the study, standing in the doorway, as he watched a groom pour the duke a cup of wine. He downed the glass easily and shoved it out for the groom to refill.

"Your grace," Neji stated. He suspected he might as well get the conflict over with sooner rather than later. "Forgive me, but I worry that you spoke too plainly to the cardinal."

"I did not ask for your opinion, nephew." Hiashi's tone was laced with wine and venom. Neji bowed.

"Forgive me, uncle."

Hiashi rose from his chair, hunched over the table and glared at Neji.

"Forgive you? You were the one who brought all of this to my attention and now you think it appropriate to scold _me_?"

Neji bit his tongue.

"I should excuse you from my presence!"

"If it would please your grace-"

"Nothing would please me more!" Hiashi drowned his wine and slammed the cup on the table, where it was quickly refilled. "Every time I look at your face I see my brother. I cannot stand it."

Neji felt his anger rise.

"Then perhaps you should not have condemned him to death!"

"Do not speak of that which you do not understand," Hiashi threatened.

"I understand that my father died for your crime and-"

Hiashi cut him off.

"He chose his own fate. Do you think I wanted my own brother to die?"

Neji felt his stomach churn and Hiashi's shoulders relaxed.

"Neji, I am sorry I lost my temper." The duke drank another cup of wine. "It is just, I thought I had found the perfect match for my daughter, that the Hyūga family could carry on without a male heir. When you scolded me, you reminded me so much of my brother, who always seemed to know best."

Neji looked away from his uncle.

"Why have you not told me about my father's death sooner?"

"I did not think you were old enough to understand the concept of sacrifice and choosing death over life."

"So you'd rather keep me in the shadows and feed my hatred instead?"

"I did not know you would grow to resent me for your father's death, I should have told you sooner."

Neji did not know if he should be angry or not. He did know that he felt overwhelmed and he trembled. His anger had been misplaced all of these years.

When he finally spoke, he allowed his voice to slide out in a slow, even tone.

"Your grace has given me much to think about. I pray you excuse me as I take my leave."

Haishi waved him off and Neji retreated to his own apartments.

—

_April 23rd, 1514_

"His highness, the prince has entered the tiltyard!"

Temari watched, bored, as the prince Asuma trotted through the dirt, clad in lavish armor. A wooden shield was strapped to his arm and when he reached the end of the yard a servant handed him a long wooden joust.

Temari was not a fan of jousting, it was a violent sport that men loved and women pretended to swoon over.

She sat in the shade at the side of her father and glanced over at the blond prince, who was to be her betrothed. He looked like an idiot, grinning wildly as he watched the elder prince enter a tilt with an earl.

The two clashed and splinters of wood exploded. The prince rode on, victorious, and the earl laid on the ground, having been unhorsed by Asuma.

Temari winced at the pain the earl must have felt and looked away as men surrounded him and removed his helmet while a physician checked him.

Naruto whooped and cheered and Temari knew she hated him.

—

_April 24th, 1514_

Ino hid in the shade behind a lavish tent. She was expecting a visitor and was torn about the meaning behind it.

Sasuke had paid her little attention and she was beginning to tire of the effort it took. Especially when others gave their attentions freely.

And one such man approached her now.

"My lord Kiba," she purred when he approached her.

Behind the tent walls came the chatter and commotion of the court. The betrothal ceremony was underway, however, here in the shade, Ino felt like the center of attention.

She and Kiba had grown curious ever since their first kiss and often snuck off to explore their new feelings.

Kiba was capable of churning up a hunger inside of her that she had never felt before and she enjoyed how wicked she felt when she pulled up the front of her skirts to show him what lay between her legs.

She was still a virgin, however, she allowed Kiba to touch her and kiss her as he desired. After weeks of experimenting, today while the ceremony went on without them, Ino had her first orgasm and was certain there was no greater feeling on earth. In return, he showed her his manhood and taught her how to touch it until it spilled into the grass between them.

Kiba buttoned his pants, gasping and grinning while Ino smoothed her skirts and tucked a few stray pieces of hair back into place.

Kiba pressed a kiss against her cheek with a grin and she heard him whisper about another meeting soon, before he snuck away, leaving her alone.

She gazed around, taking in her surroundings as she steadied her breathing. She spied a lilac bush in bloom and made her way over to it. She selected a few of the most beautiful blooms and plucked them off the bush with a soft _snap_ before weaving them into her hair.

She selected a few more blooms and made her way back around the tent, picking flowers here and there until she had made a small bouquet. Should anyone question her absence, she would have an excuse.

Ino loved flowers so no one would ever question her running off to pick some and she would give her fellow ladies some lilacs for their hair and present the bouquet to the queen.

With such innocent gifts, no one would ever suspect the wicked deeds she had done with Kiba.

She slipped into the back of the crowd easily, no one noticing her presence.

The betrothal ceremony had ended and wine was being poured. Ino snuck up behind Tenten, brushing a lilac against her shoulder and giggling when Tenten looked for the source. Ino appeared on her other side and grinned, tucking the a lilac into each of her buns.

Tenten giggled.

"My Ino, you are in good spirits today!"

"It is a beautiful spring day, Tenten, why should I feel otherwise?"

Ino spun away and found Sakura, tucking a lilac behind her ear without a word before moving to Hinata.

She held the lilac under the girl's downcast eyes. The betrothal ceremony had been heartbreaking for the young girl. She raised her eyes to Ino's when she saw the flower and Ino gave her a sad smile before tucking the flower in her hair.

"It's okay, Hinata," she soothed, "I know everything will work out best for you."

"I cannot imagine how," she whispered.

"You must have faith," Ino instructed, "God works in mysterious ways. You will find happiness."

Hinata thanked her, although she did not look convinced.

—

_April 30th, 1514_

Temari looked up at the clouds. She was laying back on the grass with Shikamaru and Choji, a few of her ladies off to the side, supervising the cloud watching.

She rolled over onto her side and looked over Shikamaru, who seemed to be snoozing, eyes closed, taking in the warm spring air.

"This is boring."

He cracked an eye open and met her displeasured gaze. He sighed.

"My apologize, your highness."

"Is there nothing else to do for entertainment around here?"

Shikamaru yawned and she grimaced. Who yawned openly in front of royalty?

"There is plenty to do," he admitted, "however I desire only to watch the clouds."

"You are not even looking at the sky, your eyes are closed."

She saw Choji sit up next to her and wave over a groom, who had a plate of fruit and cheese. Choji munched lightly while she worked through her frustration with Shikamaru.

"You focus too much on the details, your highness."

"Perhaps," she admitted before leaning in towards his ear. "However, I suspect that my lord is just lazy."

Shikamaru closed his eyes again and rested his head on his hands.

"Perhaps you are too troublesome."

Temari glared down at him, however he seemed unfazed.

"I could have your head for such a statement."

"But you will not."

She hated how smart he was.

She heard the sound of someone running through the grass and looked over her shoulder to see her brother, Kankuro running towards them.

He paused at her side and caught his breath, taking in large gulps of air. She noted the sheen of sweat on his forehead and creased her eyebrows.

"Brother, what is it?"

"Father…" he gasped between words, "Father… he… he has taken ill!"

—

Kakashi stood in King Rasa's bedchamber with a crowd of people.

He had begun to recite prayers in latin while the King's children surrounded him. The physician, Orochimaru was at his side discussing quietly with his assistant, Kabuto.

"What has happened?" Kakashi heard Shikamaru's inquisitive drawl, filled with concern.

Kabuto looked over to him and whispered.

"It appears his majesty has been poisoned. It is a slow moving poison that can take hours, even days, to manifest itself."

"Did he not have his taster?"

"He did, my lord, however the food at first seems safe because of the delay in poisoning."

"And how is his taster?"

"Dead."

Kakashi shivered and continued the string of latin that seemed to flow effortlessly out of his lips while the king's condition was discussed.

Orochimaru looked over to the king and leaned over him.

"Majesty, we would like to bleed you a little and see if we can drain the poison from your body. With your majesty's consent."

The king groaned and gasped for breath and Gaara, the prince who had otherwise been silent for the entirety of his visit answered for him.

"Do it."

Kabuto placed a porcelain dish under the kings arm and tied a tourniquet around the king's arm.

Carefully Orochimaru held a scalpel to the King's arm and sliced gently. Rasa gasped as the blood began to drain from his arm.

Kakashi watched with mild curiosity, continuing his prayers. The bleeding lasted only a few minutes, but the hour that followed found no relief for the king and he quickly departed for heaven.

—

_May 2nd, 1514_

The treaty was broken, the king was murdered and the betrothal was off.

Despite maintaining his silence, the head chef had been arrested, sentenced, and executed.

However, Sasuke knew the truth. He knew it had been Orochimaru and Kabuto. They had paid the chef to poison the king and then allowed him to die in their care.

Orochimaru was a secret supporter of the Uchiha rise and sought to end the treaty before it began.

What Orochimaru sought from an Uchiha on the throne, Sasuke did not know. What he did know was that the physician had access to people and poisons and no clear motivation. He easily stayed hidden in the shadows.

Sasuke also knew that the throne belonged to an Uchiha, not a Sarotobi, not an Uzimaki, not a single being in this court had even an ounce of claim to the throne.

Except Sasuke.

And it was partly thanks to his elder brother, Itachi, who had senselessly murdered his family. But that was a technicality. If Itachi ever set foot in Konoha again, Sasuke would take care of him personally.

Sasuke's first order as king would be, of course, to hunt down his brother to have him hanged, drawn and quartered.

But for now, he had to focus on the present. He knew Orochimaru had plans to deal with the current king, and possibly even his son, Prince Asuma.

Naruto was a different story.

Sasuke had to spend an enormous amount of time in the prince's presence and he learned early on that the prince was dimwitted and that people were worried about his rise to power.

Sasuke could have just had him killed, Orochimaru had offered, and Sauske often admitted to himself that it should be done, however, he also felt something for the moron. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was... _tolerable_...

After all, he was unconcerned about an uprising against his cause and Naruto could still have a place in his household. He could be the royal fool.

But what was truly needed for Sasuke to succeed was approachability. He, unlike Naruto, was not a fool. He knew his demeanor was icy and pushed people away. He needed something or someone to soften him, make him seem more approachable.

And that was when the king had called him for an audience.

Sasuke stood in front of the king, who sat hunched forward over a gold and jeweled cane on his throne.

They were not alone, Sasuke studied the figures of Cardinal Kakashi Hatake and Kizashi Haruno, the Baron of Sea.

"Your grace," started the king, looking up at Sasuke with a tiredness that came from too many years in charge. "It is good to see you, I hope you are well?"

"Yes, majesty."

The formal introductions had already been taken care of and the king was quick to his point.

"You are doing well at court. I am glad to see this. I have been thinking."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and waited for the king to pause before continuing.

"I think it would be appropriate to discuss your future, here at court."

The king leaned back in his chair and looked up with a smile.

"I think it is time you were betrothed."

Sasuke chewed his inner lip. Marriage? That had not been in his mind. However, a wife… a wife could make him more approachable… a wife could help secure his seat on the throne. He looked down at the frail king. He wouldn't last much longer. And what girl wouldn't want to be queen?

"I find your majesty's suggestion agreeable," Sasuke finally admitted. Excitement seemed to almost explode out of the baron.

"Good," said the king, "Now, as you have no family to help you settle your interests, I feel it is my duty to help you find a desirable wife."

This, Sasuke did not like. He had hoped to find a woman on his own, someone he could be sure would follow his every word… someone like…

Lady Sakura Haruno…

And then the baron's presence made sense.

He knew she liked him, she made no secret of her affections and Naruto, Naruto would hate him for marrying her. Sasuke smirked at the thought of the prince's childish tantrum.

"Does his majesty have anyone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. This," he said waving a hand to the baron, "is Lord Kizashi Haruno, Baron of Sea. His daughter, the Lady Sakura, is in service to her majesty. She is a very pretty girl and I believe she would be a dutiful wife."

"I have met Lady Sakura," admitted Sasuke, "she is quite pleasing. I would have her for my wife."

—

_May 4th, 1514_

Naruto gasped as he ran at full speed across the lawns and closer to the palace walls. His collar slapped his chest and pinched his neck as it bounced in time with his even strides.

A sheen of sweat coated his brow and his lungs burned.

His feet met cobblestone and he darted through allies and people, who all paused to bow for him.

He ignored the callings of "your highness" as he pushed deeper into the palace.

When he reached the door he was looking for he pushed it open himself, not waiting for the groom to open it for him.

In through the throne room and in through the study and into the king's bed chambers.

His slippered feet slid across the smooth stone as he hauled. A crowd was gathered, all bowed around the bed. He heard soft sobs and the deep, soothing sound of Kakashi's voice, reciting a prayer in perfect latin.

In the bed laid King Hiruzen, dead.

Blood soaked the sheets and Naruto felt nauseous.

The queen was at his side, crying, looking anguished.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

Sasuke came up to his side.

"Someone has murdered the king, your highness."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews! I loved reading them all! This was supposed to be the last chapter before a small time skip, however, I think I may need to do one more.

A couple notes: _a tergo_ is latin for "from behind" meaning that Kakashi and Ayame were referring to "doggy style" which was actually one of the most sinful ways to engage in intercourse. The most sinful (for comparisons sake) being anal.

Let me know if anything gets a bit too detailed or anything for you guys. I will try to keep situations as light as possible and if the consensus is there, I will bump up the rating. However I am a firm believer in being more open about sex. After all, enormous amounts of gore can be okay in many ratings, but toss a boob in there and woah! Haha. Anyway, please let me know if anyone has any issues and I will gladly hear them and do what I can. :)

Also, more characters have yet to make their appearance. One reviewer asked where Sai was, and do not worry, he will show up! Expect to see a couple new characters next chapter. As always, drop me a line and let me know how you liked it!


	5. Idle Power

**Idle Power  
**_"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." - William Shakespheare_

_May 4th, 1514_

"How do we know it was murder?" Asuma ran his fingers through his hair, looking over the lifeless form of his father.

"In truth," started Kakashi, "It may have been a rash judgement. The king fell ill, so unexpectedly, and so shortly after King Rasa's death… Any man would expect murder. In fact, we would be fools to treat his death as anything less."

Asuma leaned over his father, having dismissed everyone from the room except Kakashi.

"And the blood?"

"The physicians tried to release some of the toxins in his system."

"And how do we know that he was not bled to death?"

"There were witnesses to the bleeding, myself included."

"Even if it was an illness, the rumor of murder has already spread like wildfire." Asuma cursed lightly under his breath. "Which means someone needs to be arrested."

"Your highness, there is no proof of poisoning, his taster is still alive," reminded Kakashi.

"Fine, no arrests… yet. I still want a full investigation into my father's death."

"Of course. Your highness, there is one more matter to attend to."

"What is it, eminence?"

"In his last will, he has named you lord protector until the Prince Naruto comes of age."

—

_May 5th, 1514_

"I cannot do it!"

"You _must_!"

"He will _kill_ me!"

"He wouldn't dare."

"You are just a woman, what would you know?!"

"Kankuro!" Temari seared. She hated nothing more than the sentence her brother had just uttered.

"You do not know, my lady, and you would do well to hold your tongue."

Temari glared.

"I do know that you are acting like a frightened child, not a king."

"And I will never be king."

"Surely you would have a week or two before Gaara finds you hiding in your closet, cowering in a puddle of your own weakness."

"I should send you away for such language."

"And yet you won't," she seethed, "why is that, _eminence_?" The title burned on her tongue, infused with disgust, pity and hatred.

Kankuro straightened up, looking down at his sister.

"A man of God cannot be a king."

"You sicken me," she sneered, "you fucking coward."

—

_May 10th, 1514_

The court was solemn, everyone was dressed in mourning and there were no feasts. Tenten spent as much of her time with the queen as possible. The loss of her beloved husband had made her sick with grief and she had taken to her bed.

Tenten worked in shifts with the other ladies, however she never felt comfortable wandering far from the queen's apartments.

So when she found herself crossing the palace walls to Neji's apartments, she did so with an anxious stomach. She at least sought comfort in knowing that her visit was not for pleasure.

The doors opened before her and she heard her name announced as she trailed into his study, finding him perched casually over a book, dressed in black.

Her heart skipped a beat when he looked up from the worn pages to meet her gaze. She curtsied lightly.

"My lord," she rose and cross the room, barley hearing him great her in return.

"My lady, how have you been?"

Tenten sat down at his side and peered up at him.

"Worried," she admitted, "my lady, the queen, is not doing well."

"I have heard," he said with a frown.

"Her heart aches from the loss of his majesty." Tenten leaned in close and whispered so that he had to strain to hear her words over the crackle of the fire by them. "I fear she will not recover."

"Have you summoned the physician?"

She glared at him.

"The physician does not have a very good track record right now, if you haven't noticed."

Neji remained silent. He knew that fighting her on this issue was useless.

"I am surprised the physician hasn't been arrested with all of the lives he's let slip through his fingers."

"God's calling was stronger," Neji offered, lamely.

"Christ, Neji!"

"Tenten!"

"You really believe that God called so many people?" Tenten did not allow him to answer. "I think that men know nothing of medicine."

"And what would you do?" He hissed, "Cast a spell on the queen?"

"No, Neji, I would treat her with the plants and herbs placed on this earth by God!"

Neji chewed on his cheek. Would it be wise to admit that she had a point?

"Even so," he conceded, "what if someone were to find out?" Neji leaned in close, whispering to her, "what if something happens to the queen? You would be arrested."

"But I can help her."

"But is it worth your _life_?" He gripped her hands in his own and pulled her close.

"She is the _queen_." Tenten's face twisted in conflict.

"I know," Neji admitted, "and perhaps I am selfish, but I would rather see you safe."

"But-"

"If you cannot heal the queen then I could lose you both. Even if you can, what's to say she will approve of your treatment?"

And then her shoulders slackened as defeat reared its head.

"What can I do?" she mumbled.

"What the rest of the ladies are doing, stay by her side and tend to her needs and pray for her health."

Tenten met his gaze before quickly looking away, too frustrated to process her feelings. She stood abruptly, pulling her hands out of his grasp.

"Thank you for your council, my lord." She curtsied lightly and left without another word.

—

_May 29th, 1514_

"Wine!"

The cup was immediately filled and drained again. And again. And again. The wine never seemed to diminish in the small country house, and for that, the princess was happy.

A plate of nuts, fruit and cheese sat in front of her and she picked at it, chewing on an almond.

"Tell me again," she said, as her cup was refilled, "the news from Konoha."

"Of course, highness." Her lady placed the pitcher on the table and sat down next to the princess. "King Hizuren has died."

"How?"

"Some say sickness, most say murder."

"And King Rasa has died as well?"

"Poison."

"Hn." The princess ate another almond. "That court is a disaster." She looked over to her lady, golden eyes scanning over the petite woman with straight black hair, tucked back in an elegant hair net. "And which imposter will sit the throne now?"

"Well, highness," her lady treaded carefully, not wanting to upset the drunk princess, "when the boy, Naruto, comes of age, he is set to inherit the throne, but many say he is an idiot and they worry about the state of the country under his control. I imagine the King's son is currently taking care of the kingdom. There are also whisperings of Uchicha supporters."

"Why the king passed over his own son for an idiot, I will never know."

"Well, highness, there are still many who would support your return to Konoha. The throne belongs to you, should you choose to claim it."

The princess looked down at her cup. Her lady refilled it and she drew it close. She saw the glint of her reflection, blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her face painted with what little makeup they could afford. She deserved better than hiding in a cottage and pretending to be a commoner. However, she had been unable to return to court after her lover's death.

She was certain that every inch of those palace walls would invoke his memory. As if reading her mind, the lady laid her hand on the princesses shoulder.

"Lady Tsunade," she whispered, soothingly, "he would want you to rule, to be queen."

—

_June 2nd, 1514_

Asuma drummed on the wood of the table as Kakashi laid stacks of paper in front of him.

"And what is all of this, eminence?"

"A little bit of everything," sighed Kakashi, "warrants, allowances, contracts, legal documents, mostly."

"And I must sign them all?"

"Yes, your grace."

Asuma sighed. He could think of many other things he would rather be doing at this moment. He thought of dark curls, red eyes and a painted smirk. If only the life he'd been born into gave him as much time for pleasure as the title of prince implied.

He felt Kakashi linger at his side and sensed he wanted to speak. Asuma leaned back in his chair and looked up at the cardinal.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes," admitted Kakashi, "right before your father's death, he had been discussing a possible marriage betrothal, between the Prince Naruto and the eldest daughter of the Duke of Moon."

"And?"

"Your father seemed inclined to the match. The lady is of noble and ancient birth and possesses all of the qualities and graces of a princess. And her dowery," Kakashi added, "is fit for a king."

Asuma raised a brow at this.

"A large dowry, eh?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Fine, make the arrangements."

Kakashi bowed and backed away. Asuma thought he was hiding a smirk, but did not think too much on it as he began signing his papers.

—

_June 15th, 1514_

"I assured you there would be no questions!" The physician snapped at the Duke as he filled his trunk in a hurry. "And you have been the first one to cry murder!"

The duke scowled at the doctor, the trader.

"If the people thought the king was poisoned then the blame would be lifted from your shoulders."

"Don't you think those fools will have noticed by now that the taster is still alive?"

"Perhaps you should have killed him as well."

"I will not be told what to do by a mere child."

"A duke, Orochimaru, I am your duke," Sasuke hissed the words at him, reminding the physician who served who. "You should have waited to kill the king, it was too close to Rasa's death to have been sickness."

"The moment was right, he felt ill. I still had poison to dispose of."

"You are too careless! And I hear the queen still lives! Did you not tend to her?"

"Her lady refused me."

"Which one?" Sasuke felt a migraine swell.

"The daughter of the witch. The whore is guilty of witchcraft as well, I know it."

"And while you are guilty of watching a child, the queen lives! It will not be long before they suspect you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And how many hours of torture can you endure before those bastards hear my name?"

"Your grace, with all do respect, I do not intend to utter your name, under any form of torture. I am leaving court for the time, to do _charity work_. It will give the prince time to forget."

"And as for me? How am I to lay claim to the throne?"

"Ah," Orochimaru smirked, knowing that Sasuke would not like the answer. "For that," he hissed, "you must wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, until you are older, smarter, and stronger."

Sasuke scowled.

"Learn the arts of war, get married, fuck your wife, have a son, raise an army." Orochimaru tucked the last of his belongings into the trunk and closed the lid. "When you have your heir and your army, I will return."

"And what do you stand to gain from all of this?"

Orochimaru bowed low to Sasuke, hiding his face - his intentions.

"I wish only to serve your grace to the best of my ability and remain his _true_ and _loyal_ _friend._"

_Money,_ thought Sasuke, _he wants money and power, the kind only a king could give away._

"Fine," agreed the duke, "I shall have a son and raise an army. I shall have it all ready in the blink of an eye."

"Patience, your grace."

"Patience?"

"Yes, betrothals and wedding planning take time, gaining friends takes time, babies take time. You are still young. Too young."

"I am not too young, I am entertaining offers from wealthy lords who would pay for the opportunity for me to fuck their daughters."

"But no daughter will marry until she bleeds, and you cannot father any children until you have grown a little more as well."

"I don't follow," he hissed, feeling more insulted by the physician with each passing minute.

"Tell me, your grace," the physician said, with a smirk, "when you stroke your cock, does anything come out?"

Sasuke tensed his jaw and held his tongue.

"You are still so young, but soon. Perhaps tomorrow? Perhaps in three months? When you can produce ejaculate, you can father a son. For now," Orochimaru wet his lips in a way that made Sasuke shudder, "keep practicing."

—

_June 17th, 1514_

Hinata felt her insides churn. A storm brewed inside of her and she did not think she would survive the afternoon with the contents of her stomach intact.

Naruto held her hand in his and Kakashi was reciting phrases in latin over them. She could not look away from her hand in his, and the ring that was wrapped around her finger. The gold and stones sat heavily on her right hand and felt lightheaded.

Her father, sister, and cousin stood by her side and the Prince Asuma as well as the Duke of Ryuchi stood on Naruto's side.

Kakashi finished reciting a prayer and placed his hand over theirs.

"Today we are proud to see the Prince Naruto betrothed to the Lady Hinata. May nothing come between their everlasting love."

Claps rang around them and Hinata's knees wobbled and she felt Naruto draw her in, steadying her with an arm around her waist.

"My lady," he said, "I am so happy about our engagement." His grin was wide and her heart fluttered.

She wanted nothing more than to respond and thank him and express her love, however she was too overwhelmed for words. She was still expecting to wake up from her dream any moment. However, the longer she dreamed, the more she began to wonder if the dream might be reality.

The betrothal ceremony was followed with a light lunch and when a chair was pulled out for Hinata she was grateful for something else to support her weight. Naruto sat to her right and their families sat at a separate table, in front of them.

Music played and Hinata picked lightly at the food that had been placed in front of her.

"My lady," Nuarto leaned over towards her, eyeing her plate, "you have barely touched your food. Is something not to your liking?"

"N-no, your highness, everything is w-wonderful." She plucked a piece of chicken off of her plate and popped it into her mouth.

She took a deep breath and chewed it slowly, willing her stomach to settle. Naruto cocked a brow, not convinced.

"Are you certain, my lady?"

"Yes, your highness, I am." She gave him a small smile. Satisfied, Naruto returned to his meal.

Hinata looked towards her family, for some kind of emotional support, however the only eyes that sought her out were those of her father, and his eyes shined, not with pride for his daughter, but for the fortune and fanfare that came with a royal wedding.

—

_June 20th, 1514_

The carriage bumped and lurched down the muddy trail and Tsuande grew more impatient.

"My god, this carriage is slow!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "How much longer are we to be cramped in this piece of shit?"

"Two more days, your highness," Shizune's reply was confident and stern. She had spent her entire life by the princess's side and these little bouts of irritation seldom bothered her much anymore.

"Two _more _days?!" The princess massaged her forehead. "I could walk to Kohona faster!"

"Your grace-"

"Don't bother, Shizune. I won't try and walk. I would have more wine though."

It was Shizune's turn to sigh. On Tsunade's short list of favorites, wine was at the top. Wine was always at the top.

"Yes, of course." Shizune pulled out a skin of wine and handed it to the princess. She pulled off the cap and drank deeply, savoring the tart flavors and relishing the way it seemed to pool in her stomach and spread out through her limbs, relaxing her.

She capped the skin and looked over to her lady. A woman who saw her through the best and worst times of her life. A woman who she hoped would see her become queen and stay at her side a while longer, helping her rule. Tsunade knew little of ruling, she knew little of much other than her mistakes. However, Shizune had always been at her side with advice. It seemed appropriate that she continue to be her most trusted advisor.

"What shall we do upon our return, Shizune?"

"Well, I can't imagine many people in the court would recognize you," Shizune brushed off the glare she received, "So I think it would be best if we go in and seek an audience with the Lord Protector."

Tsunade scoffed.

"And to think, I would find myself at the mercy of some page to let me into my throne room so that I could bend knee to a pretender."

"It has been so long, my lady."

Tsuande waved her hand at Shizune, dismissively.

"Ah, fine, we will request an audience."

"I have heard the Lord Protector is very kind, you should have no difficulty speaking with him."

"Good."

"And of course," Shiznue braced herself, "there is the matter of proof..."

Tsuande, who had dipped back into her wine, pulled it from her lips and raised a brow.

"Proof?"

"Yes, my lady. Proof."

"Of what?!"

"Your nobility."

"You're telling me that I have to prove myself to those idiots?"

"It will be easy," Shizune reassured, "your necklace, it is one of the crown jewels, missing from the collection ever since your disappearance."

"And I waltz in like a fairytale princess and present my necklace?" She looked down at the large pendant that rested on her breasts. Her mother had allowed her to wear just the one piece. It was encrusted with bright stones and surrounded by gold and hung on a gold chain about her neck. Of course, she was supposed to give it back, especially if she planned to run off, however, something stopped her. Something prevented her from taking off the necklace. It was the last thing that would tie her to her life at court, and as in love as she was, she could not bring herself to leave her royalty behind altogether.

Shizune pulled her from her thoughts.

"With a necklace like that, no one will question you."

Tsuande took another deep drink of the wine. She had abandoned the throne, abandoned her place in life, and she questioned her decisions every day, even here in this carriage. Perhaps she should ask them to turn around. What place did she truly have at court? The country seemed to be going on fine without her.

But she also knew that Dan always wanted to see her be queen, that even as they fled the palace he begged her to stay. But he was her servant and lover, and in the end, he followed her. Even when they settled down, he would bring it up.

When she miscarried, he brought it up.

When she stood over his lifeless body, she swore she could hear him bring it up once more.

And in every dream she had of him in the years that followed, he would ask her: "Don't you wish to be queen?"

Tsunade took another sip of wine and looked down at the floor of the carriage before murmuring her response.

"I suppose."

It was an answer that satisfied both Shizune and Dan.

—

_June 21st, 1514_

Sakura sat at the queen's side. She was sitting up today and able to hold down small amounts of food. She was recovering.

She had even looked over Sakura's embroidery for flaws and imperfections. The queen was satisfied with her work and even giving her some pointers and suggestions.

Sakura, however, was distracted.

With the king gone, she was unsure if her promise of betrothal to Sasuke was still being discussed. Her father, the baron, was sent away by the Lord Protector to travel north and ensure that no one threatened the peace of the fire country.

Many of the lords had been sent across the country to guard the borders in these uncertain times.

She was not sure if Kakashi would still advocate on her behalf, she was not sure what motivated the cardinal.

So, Sakura decided that, once again, she would have to rely on herself. Her father had told her that Sasuke had been opened to the idea of a marriage. Sakura could work with that. She just had to keep his eyes on her.

And with Hinata's betrothal to Naurto solidified Sakura knew she now had more opportunities to get closer to the duke.

"Lady Sakura," the weakened voice of the queen still ran with beauty and regality. Sakura looked up and met her lady's gaze.

"Yes, your grace?"

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted today."

Sakura looked down at her stitching and made another small 'x' on the cloth with pink thread.

"Your majesty must forgive me," she looked up to the queen again, "I pray, may I ask you about love?"

Mild shock quickly passed over the queen's face but she gave a curt nod and tightened the fur cloak that had been draped over her shoulders.

"What would you desire to know of love, my lady?"

"Did you love his majesty, when you first met?"

"I will admit," the queen started, "I was apprehensive when I first met his majesty. I had to travel halfway across the world and leave my own country, court and family for a man I had only seen in paintings. However, he was such a kind man, and I grew to love him quickly."

Sakura nodded, a smile spread across both of their lips as they each remembered their own versions of the king's kindness.

"Majesty," Sakrua plucked at a lose thread on her stitching and worried. "Did you ever love another?"

"There was a boy in my home country, but I was so young, and the calling of duty was stronger than the calling of girlish fantasies."

"What if you could have had both?"

The queen pondered on this question briefly before answering.

"Then I would be wary."

"Wary?"

"Yes. I admit, at a young age I would have thought I would have been truly happy, but after all of my years learning the secrets of court, I would be wary."

Sakura chewed her lip.

"Between these castle walls," the queen whispered, growing tired from their conversation, "nothing is as it seems."

—

_June 22nd, 1514_

Asuma leaned over Krunai and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before pulling her in close. He felt the warmth of her naked flesh press against his side and felt a sensation spread through his chest that he thought could only be described as love.

He ought to marry her, now that he was Lord Protector. He was the one in charge. His father could no longer forbid him from marrying too far beneath his rank. Although, he suspected marrying his whore would not be received well.

He was lord protector, king in all but name.

He scoffed under his breath at his father's legacy. Who in their right mind would pluck the crown off the battlefield and turn around and give it up, even though he had two heirs of his own?

He felt her shift at his side and he looked down at his lover.

"Something troubling you, your grace?"

_Yes._

"No, my lady."

"Are you certain?"

_Be my queen._

"Yes." He rolled over her and took her tongue into his mouth, kissing deeply. Fresh lust grew within him and he pushed into her with a smirk as she moaned.

Their bodies moved in sync, perfectly, he thought, and he showered her in kisses as they made love.

However, the sweet rhythm they had created was soon interrupted as a frantic groom ran into the room, averting his eyes from the couple.

"Your grace!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" Asuma fumed as he tore himself from Krunai's warmth and stepped out of the bed. He crossed the room quickly and grabbed his groom by the collar. "Do you not understand the words 'leave me alone'?"

"Asuma-" Krunai was silenced with a look that reminded her of her station and she pulled the blankets over her shoulders.

"I apologize your grace, but-"

The boy was interrupted when he heard the doors of his outer chambers slamming and a commotion unfolding.

Asuma let go of the groom and heard his stammer as he fetched his breeches.

"My lord Shikamaru sent me to fetch you, a fiery woman demands an audience."

"And who does she think she is to make demands of me?"

"The missing princess: Lady Tsuande."

—

Shizune chewed her lip. When she had suggested that Tsuande request an audience with the Lord Protector she did not envision the drunken princess storming into the throne room demanding to see the prince.

But here they were, standing in the middle of the room, all eyes on them. The princess tapped her foot impatiently, rudely.

Eventually the prince waltzed out of his privy chambers, his crown atop his head, as if to remind the two women who was in charge. He sat down on his throne and leaned back in the chair, a stark contrast of calm anger that Shizune knew would clash with Tsunade's fiery anger.

"The lady Tsunade," he looked the two women over, skeptically.

"In the flesh," she retorted, "your _grace._" She curtsied low, not forgetting that, despite her outburst, she had yet to prove herself.

"I hear you lay claim to the throne."

Tsuande straightened up, Asuma was not one to dance around politics. She liked that.

"I am the princess," she stated, in agreement.

"You are," he agreed, "I see you have the missing necklace. However," he leaned back into his throne and he held his hand out. A pipe was placed into his hand and a the tobacco was lit while he inhaled. A slow exhale of the newly discovered substance calmed Asuma's nerves more and he allowed himself rational thought.

"You are, it would seem, the same princess who abandoned her crown so many, _many_ years ago." He smirked, holding the pipe between his teeth.

Tsunade pursed her lips.

On the list of things she hated most, mention of her age was at the top. Still, she held her head high and did not let the insult sway her.

"It is true that I allowed myself to be mislead in the past, but my heart has called me home." She narrowed her eyes at Asuma. "I do think it would be wise for your grace to step down."

"Alas, my lady, I am not the king, only lord protector until the prince comes of age. This is not my crown you try to claim, but the crown of a young boy."

"I can see," started Tsunade, "that we are at a an impasse. Perhaps we may continue this conversation later. I am weary from my travels."

Asuma pulled on his pipe, letting a slow cloud of smoke seep out between his lips.

"It seems it would only be fair, my lady." His eyes now fell on Shizune. "And this is?" He gestured towards her with his pipe.

"My council and dearest friend, the Lady Shizune." Shizune curtsied a second time for Asuma as Tsunade introduced her.

"Good. Kakashi, the cardinal, is my council. These two shall arrange a time for us to meet."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Shikamaru," he gestured towards the young man, who looked bored, yet analytical, "will have apartments prepared for you."

"Your grace is too kind," muttered Tsuande.

"Ladies," he smirked at them. "Welcome back to court."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait and the shorter chapter. Its political season at work, and I have been busy. I hope everyone enjoys this!


	6. Wedded and Bedded

**Wedded and Bedded**

_"Graze on my lips, and if those hills be dry  
Stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie."  
\- Venus and Adonis by William Shakespeare_

_June 22nd, 1516_

Two years. Two strange years.

That's how much time had passed since Tsuande stormed into the throne room.

After months of seething debate, faked pleasantries, and enormous amounts of wine, a deal had been reached.

A deal that would leave everyone happy and everyone displeased.

Tsunade would claim the crown, but only if she agreed to marry Asuma and adopt Naruto.

The princess was past her childbearing years and since she did have a more solid claim to the crown, Kakashi and Shizune worked tirelessly coming to such a conclusion.

Neither were particularly happy about the wedding, and Naruto was even more distraught about having to wait longer for his crown, which had been within his grasp.

Naruto would stay prince, and Asuma would become King Consort.

They were wedded, bedded, and anointed in lavish celebrations and people crowded the streets for a glimpse of the missing princess.

When she sat down on her throne, she smiled, finally feeling like she had purpose.

However, the weight of the crown rested heavily on her head and she found herself reaching for her wine goblet more often.

These days, the main source of her headaches were caused by her "beloved son," Naruto.

Today, a mere three days before his wedding, he sought to ruin their lunch.

"I do not understand why I have to suffer the most!"

"Because," said the queen, between gulps of wine, "You do not accept your place!"

"I am _prince_! I should be king!"

"But you are not. But, because your loving mother is so kind, she has adopted you so that you may one day _be_ king."

"I am fourteen, I should be sitting in your seat, old woman!"

Gasps from their servers rang in her ears. She rose from her seat with all the grace of a queen and promptly slapped the prince across the face."

He cupped his cheek and hissed in pain. The queen sat back down and dug back into her lunch.

"You are too young to understand," she began, "being prince does not mean your life is easy. It means quite the opposite. Your position is not just one of luck and social status, it is a political position, and at the end of the day, your future is in the hands of those more powerful than you. You would do well to remember that."

Naruto crossed his arms and sunk back into his chair. After a couple moments of tense grumbling, the prince sat back up.

"Fine," he admitted, "but I do have one request."

"Which would be?"

"If I am to lose the crown that I was told would be mine upon my birthday, I should be able to marry whomever I want." He smirked and she felt her headache swell.

"You are marrying the Lady Hinata in _three_ days," she said, through clenched teeth.

"I do not love her. I-"

"Three. Days."

"But-"

"Do you have any idea how much goes into preparing for a royal wedding?!"

Naruto faltered.

"Well, yeah but-"

"And you tell me _three days_ before that you wish to break the betrothal for no good reason?"

"I have good reason!"

"And what would that be?"

"I love another."

"Who? Who could compare to marrying a Hyuga?"

"The Lady Sakura-"

"The Lady Sakura is the daughter of a Baron. She is not fit to marry a prince. The Lady Hinata, however, is the daughter of one of the richest, most powerful Dukes in the kingdom. She was born for nobility, for royalty."

"But I prefer Sakura."

"Then marry Hinata and take Sakura as your mistress, like every other man does."

"She would never let me. But if I married her-"

"No."

"But-"

"My answer is _no._"

Tenten sighed, exhausted. She had been working with Hinata for hours packing up their bedroom. Everything was to be prepared to be moved to Hinata's new apartments. As a princess, she would no longer be a lady in waiting, instead, she would have her own ladies and her own household.

Tenten was also leaving the Queen Mother Bikwo's service as well. Hinata had requested that Tenten be her lady. After sharing a bed for so many years, it only seemed natural for Tenten to stay by her side.

In fact, most of the ladies had gone their separate ways. When Tsunade had returned to court, Sakura and Ino had moved into her household.

Their room was warm, the spring air seeping through the cracks in the stone walls.

"Hinata, let us rest a moment."

Hinata nodded in agreement and they both laid back on their bed.

Tenten perched herself on her side, resting on an elbow. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her skirts up a bit, trying to cool her legs.

"So," Tenten began, "are you excited?"

"I," Hinata sighed, "I don't know if excited is the word."

"No? Nervous, perhaps?"

"Nervous is more accurate." Hinata looked over, meeting Tenten's gaze. "Do you think he loves me?"

"Only a fool could not love you." Tenten grinned wildly at the soon-to-be princess.

Hinata blushed and stuttered, looking away from Tenten and picking at the bottom of her kirtle.

"Well, s-suppose he d-does lo-lo-love me," when she met Tenten's gaze again, her eyes flashed and her cheeks burned, "I-I... I still don't know how to act..."

Tenten cocked an eyebrow, not sure what exactly Hinata meant, which only caused Hinata's blush to grow.

"In our _ch-chambers_, I mean."

Tenten mouthed the word 'chambers' before her brows rose in both astonishment and elightenment.

"Oh! You mean in your wedding bed?"

"Tenten, I-" she paused, not sure of what to say. She had intended to tell her that she had been to blunt, but she hadn't, really. "What do I _do_?"

Tenten chewed on her lower lip, thinking.

"I am not sure. I have never..." now it was her turn to blush lightly, she coughed lightly. "I have never known a man in that way."

"Have you ever kissed a man?"

"No. Well," she backtracked as an old memory resurfaced, "I did kiss your cousin on the cheek once, but it was friendly, so I don't think it counts."

"Did you like it?"

"It was nice," she admitted, smiling lightly.

"But my husband will surely want to kiss me on the lips." Hinata pressed her fingers to the soft flesh of her lips, wondering how Naruto's would feel on her own.

"Well, it can't be too bad, as so many people seem to enjoy doing it." Tenten sat up on the bed and looked over Hinata. "He will kiss you at the ceremony, as part of your vows. At the feast afterwords, you must tell me how you liked it!"

Hinata giggled nervously.

"I suppose."

"Tenten," Hinata looked up at her, "did your mother ever tell you how to act on your wedding night?"

"In a way." Tenten looked down at her skirts, missing her mother. They were both becoming of marriageable age and had no one to turn to for advice. Tenten's mother would have been a fountain of knowledge and compassion.

"She did not say much," Tenten continued, "because I was young. But she said that sometimes a man likes to lay on top of a woman, and if that man is her husband she should allow him to lay on top of her."

"Lay on top? That's all she said? I know there is more to it than that."

"As do I, but it's hardly appropriate to tell a small child about how a man sticks his... I mean, it would be nice to know more about the details now, but I wouldn't know who to ask... I know it is important that the woman bleeds her first time, to prove her virginity." She cocked her head and looked down at Hinata. "Sounds like it hurts."

"But if it hurts..."

"Then why is everyone always going on about how great it is?" Tenten bit her lip again before speaking her mind. "Hinata, have you ever..."

"Have I ever what?"

"Put your fingers _there_."

"Tenten!"

Hinata felt as if her face would catch fire. Her heart raced with embarrassment.

"Ino told me," Tenten lowered her voice, "that if you lay on your back and think of a man you like, you get wet and it feels very nice."

"H-have you tried it?"

"Once, but I think I may have been doing it wrong. Ino said it would feel better and better and then you would feel like you are going to burst. She said that it is the best feeling in the world."

Tenten laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Perhaps, if you are lucky, and Naruto is kind, he will coax a little death* out of you."

_June 23rd, 1516_

Naruto sat upon his bed, waiting. He was growing weary and impatient.

"That damn poet said he would be here by now!" The prince growled and glared at Sasuke, who was waiting by the door. "Go find him!" The prince ordered.

Sasuke grit his teeth and bowed, leaving the prince alone.

Naruto would never admit, but he was nervous about his wedding night. Sure, he knew how to tend to his own needs, however he was scarce on the details and the specifics.

The poet was the most perverted man he knew, unless the rumors about the cardinal were true. Naruto snickered.

After several minutes of waiting, the door to his bedchamber opened and he heard the announcement before the grey, haired poet sauntered into the room, a grin spread across his face.

"If it isn't the groom-to-be!" Jiraya laughed and bowed to Naruto.

"Nice of you to show up, Sir Jiraya."

"What can I do for your highness today."

"As you know," Naruto began, "I am getting married tomorrow. I should like some _tips._" Naruto grinned.

Jiraya grinned as well.

"Tips, eh?"

Naruto nodded curtly.

"Teach me your pervy ways, old man."

"As you wish." Jiraya crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to the prince. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

Jiraya laughed and rose from the bed. He crossed the room to Naruto's desk and hunched over a piece of parchment.

Naruto watched as chunks of grey hair hung around his face, hiding it. He selected a quill and dipped it in the ink pot. The distinct scratches of quill on parchment filled the room and Naruto noted by the sound, that Jiraya seemed to be drawing instead of writing.

After a minute, the poet returned to the bedside and handed Naruto the piece of parchment.

Naruto ran his eyes over the crude and rough drawing of the female form. Arrows pointed at her breasts and crotch and beside them he had drawn more detailed pictures.

"The breasts," Jiraya started, "are even softer than they look. And she has nipples, but larger than yours. She will like it if you touch them. But be gentle," he warned, "they are sensitive, as women sometimes are, and if you are too rough, you will hurt her."

Naruto nodded and looked at the rough circles.

"How do I know if I am being too rough? Will she tell me?"

"I doubt it! She is a virgin and I imagine she knows little of the act. And your betrothed is known for being shy. Watch her face, if she looks uncomfortable, stop."

"I see."

Jiraya knew that Naruto was not the most observant, so he offered additional advice.

"Touch your own, you'll have a better idea of what hurts."

Naruto nodded again.

"Now," the poet grinned, "the cunny."

Naruto studied the picture, excited.

"You have to make it nice and wet first. That feels the best for you."

"How do I do that?"

Jiraya pointed at a small dot he had made.

"This spot, nothing more than a small lump, but ladies enjoy it being touched very much. And down here, where your cock goes, you can put your fingers in there." Jiraya smirked. "You can kiss her there too."

Naruto raised a brow at him.

"If you are good with your fingers and tongue, she will get wet and then you can climb on top of her."

"Will she like it?"

"Oh, yes!"

"How will I know, sir?"

"Believe me, your highness, she will make sure you know."

Naruto didn't seem convinced, but leaned back into the numerous pillows that adorned his bed and listened while the poet continued.

"Now, remember to take your time, don't want to get too excited." Jiraya winked. "Now," his grin widened even further, if possible. "How about some practice?"

Jiraya got up and crossed the room. When he opened the door a blonde woman entered, curtsying.

The door shut and she rose.

"Your highness."

She crossed the room and began unlacing the front of her bodice.

Naruto sat up, suddenly even more interested than he had been before.

His breath shortened when he saw her breasts. She stepped out of the skirt and laid back on the bed. When she spread her legs to show him what lay between Naruto bit back a moan and felt the surge of release leak into his breeches, and understood what Jiraya had meant by getting too excited.

_June 24th, 1516_

Neji sat at the small table near his bed and frowned. Tenten was laying on her stomach on his bed. In front of her was the small chest he had hidden away so many years ago. She had taken the book out and was skimming the pages.

About a year ago, she had coaxed him into a compromise. He had been unable to refuse her. Neji had brought the chest back to court, under the condition that it be kept in his apartments. She was allowed to come in and look through her belongings and make creams and tinctures that were discrete. She mainly prepared things for herself, a tea to alleviate the pain that came with Eve's curse, a balm to massage away her headaches, and a mix of oils to help her sleep on restless nights.

He watched as she closed the book and tucked it back into the chest before pulling out five small bottles.

He watched her breasts rise and fall, evenly, soothingly, as she concentrated on her work. She mixed the contents of several bottles into one empty one. She was making an oil blend. For what, he was unsure. He would ask, but not now.

At first, he had hated her visits. He was anxious and paranoid that they would get caught. But after watching her read and work a few times, he grew to enjoy her presence. Something about her mixing her herbs and oils was soothing. She seemed in her element.

Sometimes she flipped through a deck of cards. Why, he did not know, nor was he sure he wished to know.

In Konoha, knowing too much almost always resulted in becoming a head shorter.

He sipped his ale and pretended to read the letter from his uncle.

Granted he had already read the letter before, he wanted to appear busy while she worked. The note contained nothing more than some notes and instructions on Hinata's wedding, which was to be held tomorrow.

When his mug was empty he finally allowed himself to rise from his chair and move to his bed.

"What are you making today?"

"A blend of oils," she said, not looking away from her work.

He resisted sitting on the bed, not wanting to cause her bottles to spill.

"What for?"

"Nausea," she said easily.

"Really?" He hunched over her and let the orders of patchouli, rose, and something else sweet and spicy that he couldn't quite place. He enjoyed the warm, flowery scent more than he expected to. That made him frown. "Why don't I smell peppermint? You always told me peppermint was best for nausea."

He watched her shoulders tense and raised a brow. He leaned into her ear and heard her breath catch as he whispered. "Why would you lie to me, my lady?"

He heard her swallow nervously.

"I thought you cared little for my _witchcraft_," she teased. However her tone was not as light and airy as it usually was when she teased him. It was heavy, tense and nervous. He'd caught her mixing something she knew he would disapprove of.

"That does not mean I do not listen to you."

One by one he picked up the bottles and read the labels. Yalang yalang, rose, patchouli, and a pain oil for a base. He placed the bottles back in the chest and grabbed her mixture next.

He brought the bottle to his nose and smelled the blend. It was intoxicating. There was no way the intended use was for nausea.

His eyes flicked over to her, roaming over her face, the curve of her jaw, the line of her neck, the way her chest rose and fell with nervous breath.

"What is it's true purpose?" He asked her, bluntly.

"It is..." he heard her weighing her options. Should she fib again? What consequences did the truth hold? Finally, he saw her yield to him. "It is for Hinata."

Neji clenched his jaw, understanding why she had tried to mask the truth. Keeping her safe while she continued on in her stubborn ways was difficult enough. But she was making something for his cousin, the duke's daughter, the future princess of the Fire Kingdom.

"Tenten..." His voice was stern. His tone was that of a father about to scold his child.

"I know," she admitted, "I know that you will tell me that I am not to give it to her and that I should not even be allowed to take it with me when I leave due to my intentions."

"You would be correct."

She looked up at him with soft eyes and he cursed in his mind. He would not let her manipulate him so easily.

"Neji, please, it is a wedding gift."

"For what purpose?"

"I know she is nervous, so I thought that I could add this to her bath before the wedding, to help her unwind."

Neji furrowed his brows.

"What does it do?"

"The aromas mixed with the hot water will help relax her."

"Is that it?" He didn't believe her.

"You speak as if I will cast a spell on her! You know I do not do such things, my lord." Neji winced, she only referred to him as _my lord_ in greetings and when she was upset with him. To call him anything but his name put a distance between them that he found uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, Tenten, I did not mean to offend. I just know little of what you do and harbor a large amount of concern for you and my family."

She smiled at his apology.

"Thank you, Neji. I promise," she started, looking up at him, "It will be put into her bath to help ease her worry and nothing more. I shall dump the entire bottle in it and bring it back to you empty."

Neji's jaw remained clenched as he weighed her proposal.

"If someone else should be around to witness this-"

"I will not do it at all."

He looked down at the small bottle. The aroma was choking him and her face was pleading with him. He passed the bottle back to her with a soft 'hn' and tried not to look too long at her smile. He did not hear her words of thanks and reassurance in her promise. He was too preoccupied with the realization that he very much wanted to kiss her.

Sakura laid on her back in the shade of a large tree. The queen was a few feet away playing chess with Shikamaru. He was trying to teach her the game. Upon her insistence that she had been bored, Ino had suggested a game and went to fetch the boy for the queen.

Shikamaru was trying, but Tsunade preferred to drink. And while she was enjoying the game, her boisterous nature was wearing on the quiet genius.

Sakura had been watching to begin with, however she now stared up through the tops of the trees, daydreaming about Sasuke.

Over the past two years she realized that no one would be bothered to step in on her behalf. And her father, who had recently been granted the title of Viscount, had been wildly busy with international affairs.

A bond with Wind had been made. And although it was a shaky bond, it was a bond. Her father spent much of his time in Suna, at court with the new king, Gaara.

She had spent most of her efforts at feasts and gatherings directed towards the duke. She remained Hinata's companion and chaperone as often as she could, knowing that Naruto would often have Sasuke as his chaperone. They got along well, she thought. And Sakura, unbeknownst to the significance of it, had started carrying the small heart pendant that Tenten had pulled from a fountain so long ago.

She pulled it out of her pocket now. It was pewter and about the size of her pinky nail. It had a loop at the top so that it could be hung off of something.

The heart was smooth and and the weight felt nice between her fingers. She saw it as a good luck charm and she would hold it between her fingers and pray for love.

She closed her fist around it and laid her arm back into the grass. Moments later she felt a presence next to her.

"What an interesting match up." Ino's voice was skeptical, as if she expected Shikamaru would scold her later for dragging him here to entertain the queen. He would tell her how troublesome the woman was, how all women were.

"I suppose you found him watching the clouds again?"

"I did. He's not difficult to find once you know enough about him."

Sakura propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at her companion.

"And just how well do you _know_ him?"

Ino blushed. Sakura giggled.

"I do not know him _that _way!"

"Yet."

"Yet," Ino agreed.

Sakura enjoyed encouraging Ino's liaisons because time spent focusing on another man was time she did not spend focusing on Sasuke. While Sakura worked to engage the duke, Ino relied on her father to secure her marriage when he returned from Lightening.

The time he was away she would spend flirting with other men. Sakura knew that Ino had given her maidenhead to Kiba and both had moved on to other lovers. She was surprised that she had not seduced Shikamaru yet.

"How has he not fallen for you yet?"

"He has," Ino's voice rang with the beautiful confidence that Sakura wished she possessed. "He's just lazy."

"Too lazy to lay with you? I thought men would jump through hoops for such an offer."

"Shikamaru is different," Ino mused, "and sometimes different is better."

Sakura felt her charm heavy in her hand. Perhaps different was better.

The carriage halted. Shouts and cries came from grooms and lords outside. The door opened and the hand of Temari's brother was outstretched.

She took Kankuro's hand and stepped out of the carriage, happy to finally stretch her legs. Temari looped her arm through the red clothed arm of her elder brother as they began to approach the palace.

"We should have left Suna sooner," Temari complained, "we have so little time to prepare for the wedding tomorrow."

"You will have plenty of time to rest," he responded, sounding bored.

"Rest is the last thing I wish to do, I have been resting for three days."

"What is it that you desire, then, your highness?"

"A bath, to change out of my travel clothes and have that Nara boy be my guide once more."

"You think the son of an earl is worthy enough for a princess?"

"I think whomever I choose to be worthy is welcome in my presence."

"If the king were here-"

"He would forbid it, yes I know. But he is not here."

"No, perhaps not, but his eyes are, all around us. Word will get back to him and if you are found to be behaving inappropriately with anyone, it is my head which will be on the block."

"You cannot execute a prince of the church, Kankuro."

"Do you think that my cloth would sway him? He has never been known to hold God to dear in his heart." Kankuro was whispering now, knowing that he was never truly alone enough to speak freely.

"Your head will sooner be on the block if you are caught saying such things, eminence," she reminded with a harsh whisper.

"Hn."

"Kankuro, I would visit with Shikamaru at least once on our visit."

"Temari-"

"Make it happen!" She gracefully pulled away from him and increased her pace when she saw Sakura, waiting to receive them and present them to the king and queen.

Kankuro let out a frustrated sigh and followed his sister, wondering how difficult it would be to keep his eye on her during their visit.

Tsunade sat at the table, glancing over her cup of wine to get a view of the newlyweds.

_June 25th, 1516_

A small pavilion had been erected in the middle of the feast hall. It was draped in white fabrics and caked in flowers. Lords and Ladies danced to a familiar tune around it. Under a canopy of white sat the prince with his new bride.

He looked cheery and dopey, as always, she looked terrified. Tsunade thought she looked a bit like a deer, legs taught, ready to flee.

And the marriage hadn't even been consummated yet. Tsunade snorted. _Oh honey,_ she thought, as she traced the rim of her cup with her finger, _you poor thing._ Naruto met her eye and Tsunade raised her cup to him before downing it in one large gulp.

She looked over to the lady that stood a few feet away from her.

"Sakura!"

"Majesty!" The slim lady was at her side at once, green eyes sparkling with the love she bore Tsuande. She refilled the queen's cup, soft pink locks of hair spilling over her shoulder and Tsunade allowed herself to take in the sight of the maiden.

When her cup was full, Sakura replaced the pitcher on the table and curtsied.

"Stay," ordered the queen. She took a mouthful of wine and savored the flavor a moment before swallowing. "Lady Sakura," she began.

"Yes, majesty?"

"You are very pretty."

"Your grace is too kind." Sakura stumbled over the words nervously. The queen noted that despite the fire in her eyes, she was still timid. Still a child.

"Tell me, my dear. Why has your father not married you off yet? Surely any man would have you."

"My father has held off on my marriage, it is true," she began, "but I am his only daughter, his only child. I know that he only waits because he wants the best for me and is afraid to let his only child go to the wrong man."

_He wants you to seduce a rich man. _Tsuande pondered on that fact. Surely the higher up Sakura married the larger a dowery her father would have to offer to make her worth it, however, if it worked out well, the baron could end up even richer than before. _After all_, thought the queen, _what only child could forget to show love to her beloved father?_

"Your father is wise," admitted Tsuande, "only wanting the best for you, however, I fear that if he is too overprotective, your prince may never come to claim you."

Sakura did not respond to the queen and Tsuande wondered if she had been too harsh in her statement. However, Tsuande was never known for subtleties and Sakura was aware.

"Send your father to meet with me," she decided, looking over as the prince danced around, making a royal fool of himself, "it is high time we see you wed."

Hinata paced back and forth. Her shift was too loose, too revealing, too translucent.

Her hair was draped over her shoulder in a low braid and behind the closed doors she could hear the rumble of voices, drunk, lewd, laughing. They were gathering around the prince's bed. They were waiting to watch her give up her maidenhead.

Hinata felt dizzy and panicked. What if he did not like her? What if he did not desire her? What was she supposed to do? Would it hurt? Oh god, she had heard it would hurt.

She leaned against a chair and tried to catch her breath. She had made it through the wedding, she had survived when he had planted the softest of kisses on her lips, she had held her own through the feast that followed - that continued. But _this_... This she did not expect to make it through conscious.

When the door behind her opened, she panicked. It was time. Tenten had returned to collect her and bring her into the bedchamber.

She whipped around and looked up at her friend, eyes wide.

"Tenten-"

"Have you said your prayers?"

"Yes, I am so scared!"

Tenten came to her side and hugged her gently.

"You will be fine. I have brought you a wedding gift."

Confusion wrinkled Hinata's forehead when Tenten pulled a small brown bottle out of her pocket.

"What is it?"

"It's a blend of oils," Tenten began. She pulled the cork out of the top and poured a little into the palm of her hand. "The aroma will help you relax and Naruto will be unable to keep his hands off of you. It will ensure a perfect wedding night." Tenten winked.

Hinata blushed and watched as Tenten dabbed her finger in the oil. She stepped in close and pressed her oily finger under each of Hinata's ears. Holding one hand at a time, Tenten dotted Hinata's wrists next. She next knelt down on the ground and Hinata trembled and gasped when Tenten's hands dipped under the hem of her shift.

She felt light touches from oiled fingers brush over each nipple, causing them to stiffen instantly. Tenten's fingers next traced down her stomach, and grazed briefly over the soft mound of hair just below her navel. Tenten pressed her palms to the back of Hinata's knees, dispersing the rest of the oil and pulled her hands away. Tenten pulled a cloth napkin out of her pocket and cleaned the last traces of oil off of her hands.

She corked the bottle and pressed it into Hinata's hands.

"Put some on you everywhere that I did when you want the prince to take you to bed. If you ever run out, let me know. Try and put some on before bed every night, if you can."

"Why?"

"The more often he comes to visit you the sooner you will have a son."

"And this will make Naruto love me?"

"No."

Hinata frowned at Tenten's blunt answer.

"Only you can make him love you, this will help him lust after you though."

"I see. Thank you Tenten." Hinata crossed the room to her desk. She opened a drawer and tucked the bottle in the very back, under some papers, until she could store it properly in her bedchamber later. When she returned to Tenten's side, she still trembled, but the sweet smells that rose off of her were grounding.

Tenten opened the door to the bedchamber and Hinata stepped into the room. Despite the bows and curtsies, all eyes fell on her as she crossed the room. Her naked feet pushing into the soft, rich carpet reminded her of how little she wore.

Despite the warm weather and fire, Hinata thought the bedchamber had a chill to it and wondered if anyone else noticed the chill.

She felt Tenten fall into step behind her as she rounded the bedpost to her side. Tenten came up next to her and folded back the blankets. She stepped away and curtsied low, holding it until Hinata sat down on the bed. She sank into the soft feathers of the mattress. She had thought the bed she had shared with Tenten was comfortable, but now that she sank into the bed of a princess she knew she had been wrong.

Tenten rose from her curtsy and tucked Hinata in. She sat up and tried not to look too nervous. Moments later, Naruto entered the room, Sasuke in toe. He was dressed only in his night shirt, a grin spread across his perfect face. Hinata swallowed a whimper.

When the sheets were drawn for him, he got in bed and leaned over towards Hinata, still smiling.

"How are you feeling, wife?" He winked at her.

Hinata gasped and blushed. She was unable to form words.

She heard the slash of fabric and the curtains around the bed were closed.

_You can do this_. She thought. _You can do this._

Naruto leaned in, resting his hand on her jaw. She felt his breath feather against her face before he kissed her sweetly.

It felt like heaven and she felt dizzy being so high up.

_You can do this!_

She kept her lips rigid, after all, it was her second kiss ever and she did not know how to kiss back.

He pulled away and moved his hand to her shoulder before pressing soft kisses into her neck. She gasped lightly, feeling the warmth of his lips on her neck.

He cupped her breast and ran his thumb over a stiff nipple.

She whimpered, wondering how it would feel if there was no fabric there at all.

Satisfied with the sound she had made, Naruto rolled over her, kissing her deeply. She was unsure what to do when his tongue sought out the warmth of her mouth, so she let him play.

There was a growing ache between her legs.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on keeping her breathing even, anything to keep her grounded. If she thought too much about what was happening, she would surely pass out and ruin this opportunity.

She felt a new sensation, one that she decidedly loved. How his hand had come under her shift and up her leg, she didn't know, but when she felt a finger part her lips and push into her core she couldn't help but moan.

A few cheers came from the other side of the curtain and she remembered there was an audience.

Naruto leaned into her hear and whispered seductively.

"Not so innocent as you look, are you?"

Neji's jaw stiffened when he heard the first moan. A public consummation was not something he enjoyed, especially when it was family.

And although he could not see, he knew what was happening behind the curtains. Others around him cheered when they heard the princess moan and began to imagine out loud what was happening.

Some of the more intoxicated guests yelled crude suggestions to the prince. Gai was playing a fiddle, trying to help drown out the voices of drunk spectators for the couple, but Neji couldn't imagine it was working.

Tenten stood by his side through the event, smelling suspiciously, intoxicatingly familiar. The room quieted, save for a few snickers and whispers, as the crowed listened to heavy panting and gasps that seemed to increase over the next few minutes. He tried to focus on something other than the sound of his cousin as she gasped and panted at her climax and he watched Tenten.

He smelled roses on her and he wondered what types of sounds she might make. He watched her breasts rise and fall as she breathed. He watched her chest when she gasped, hearing Hinata whimper when Naruto claimed her maidenhead, and he couldn't help but notice the way her breathing seemed to increase ever so slightly and her face flush as the sounds of cheers and fucking filled the room.

While Hinata tried to be discrete, Naruto failed miserably and whispered curses and soft grunts snuck out from behind the curtains. After declaring to Hinata that he was at the edge, Naruto moaned softly and the bed fell silent.

Tenten left his side to help Sasuke open the drapes around the bed and expose the couple to their witnesses. Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face and Neji noted how he tried to mask his embarrassment with his usually overenthusiastic self.

"Sasuke," he heard Naruto begin to brag before the words had left his mouth, "you have _no_ clue what you're missing out on."

Neji fisted his hands. If he wasn't the prince, Neji would have punched him for speaking about his cousin so openly, and in front of her.

His cousin was flush and pale. She seemed to tremble while Tenten tended to her, readjusting her shift and tucking back stray locks of hair. She whispered reassuring words that he could not make out and helped her scoot over for Kakashi to inspect the sheets.

With a quick glance, he turned back to the crowd.

"The marriage has been consummated," he announced. Cheers erupted all around Neji and he bit his tongue when Naruto attempted to quiet them.

"Thank you all for your support," started the prince, "but I think I can handle the rest. Return to the feast, I should like a go without you all here." Laughs and cheers followed the prince, who laughed.

Hinata looked terrified at the prospect of a second round and Neji resolved that if he had to leave, it would not be to go back to the festival, it would be to the other room where he could make sure his cousin was safe and treated kindly.

He waited until the crowed had mostly dispersed before approaching Tenten and Hinata.

"Your highness," he bowed to his cousin and then to Tenten, "my lady."

Tenten curtsied, "my lord."

Hinata dipped her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

Naruto had climbed out of bed and was coaxing Sasuke to drink a cup of ale with him, proclaiming loudly that the duke ought to try taking a maid. Neji grit his teeth.

"He did not hurt you, did he?"

Hinata blushed and stammered.

"N-no! I mean... no more than God intended." She looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"I do not like how he speaks of you."

Tenten spoke for Hinata.

"He is her husband, and prince. There is little we can do but watch him stroke his ego. As long as she is safe, there is little harm."

"He speaks of her as if his carnal knowledge of her is not sacred!"

Tenten stepped up close to him, glancing up only a small amount to compensate for the few inches he had on her.

"He is a _man_, my lord. Are men not allowed to do as they please."

Neji sighed in frustration.

"Now is not the time for politics, my lady."

"You complain of your cousin's wellbeing and modesty, however you complain to the wrong person, it is the prince you should be telling."

"You know that will do no good, he is the prince. Who am I to tell him what to do?"

"An earl," Tenten stated, bluntly, "an earl who understands the subtleties of politics and the art of conversation."

Neji leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps, but we both know that only a woman can truly convince him of right and wrong."

He felt her warmth radiate off of her in waves, he could smell the perfume of oils she had mixed the day before. Her fiery spirit was alluring, to say the least.

"Do you speak from personal experience, my lord?" Her whisper was a tease that rang heavily in his ears. He was unsure if it was the pheromones that lingered in the room, her sent, her tease, or everything mingled together, but something made him desire to kiss her roughly and passionately, to wipe the smirk off her face and make her forget her hold over him.

However, he resisted, despite his body urging him, Neji turned away from her. Tenten grabbed his hand before he could move away. He felt something smooth press into his hand from her's. He made a fist around the object.

"I fear I must take my leave, it is late and I am sure the princess would like to rest."

He bowed to the ladies before turning away. He did not wait for them to say goodnight, or for Hinata to dismiss him. He bowed quickly to the prince and dodged the throngs of drunk people until he found his apartments.

Only when he shut himself in his privy chamber, shooing away his servants, did he try to slow his quickened breath and try to focus on something other than the discomfort that he felt in his breeches. Neji fell into his chair behind his desk and leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his hand and finally let his eyes fall on the empty bottle she had promised to return.

Skeptical, he pulled out the cork and held the bottle under his nose. The familiar aroma snaked up into his senses and crawled under his skin.

When he closed his eyes again he saw Tenten, loose hair framing her face and spilling over naked breasts.

He imagined more of her as he placed the bottle on the desk in front of him.

When the last of his resolve slipped away, he tugged at the laces of his breeches and gave into her image.

* * *

**A/N:** Another update. Timeskip! FINALLY! (Yay!) And the first wedding! Poor Hinata and poor Neji. :p As always, please let me know what you thought! This is a tonnnnn of fun to write. And even thought we didn't see in depth on too many characters in chapter 6, don't worry. They'll have their chance!  
*** Note: **Little Death is a term that can sometimes be used for "orgasm." Or, more specifically, the post orgasm feeling of super relaxation/sleepiness. The French phrase _la petite mort_ is the more common way of saying it, but either way you spin the ball, Tenten and Hinata are talking about having an orgasm. ;)


	7. A Day of Drinking

**A Day of Drinking**

_"The wine-cup is the little silver well,_  
_Where truth, if truth there be, doth dwell." - William Shakespeare_

_June 26th, 1516_

Warm, supple skin enveloped every inch of him, making his nerves fire with every touch. Her neck tasted like heaven, her breasts, two soft pillows against him. From head to toe, in and out, she was the pure embodiment of everything he had ever craved.

Their movements were tantalizingly slow, elegant, perfect. The press of his hips, the arch of her back, the way she whispered his name, pleading for more.

_Sasuke..._

He woke with a start and sat up in his bed. A familiar ache enticed his hand to move under the blankets, yet he resisted.

Was he above the act? No, few men, even those of God could so easily push away the desires of man. But something about the dream shook him, it had not been the dream itself, he had often dreamt of succubus, faceless women who would crawl into his bed and claim him, willingly, but this dream... this woman had a face, one he knew well. She could not easily be mistaken, bright green eyes and soft pink hair.

He knew he would be expected to wed soon, and he remembered a time when they had almost been betrothed.

Perhaps almost had never been enough.

He pulled himself out of bed and crossed the room. It was still early, but that did not prevent him from pouring a small cup of wine to help shake away the dream and calm him.

Starting the day with a little wine never hurt anyone anyway.

—

Hinata sipped her wine and looked across the table from her husband.

After the long wedding night, lunch was welcomingly uneventful.

They sat at a small round table, draped in a lush cloth and overflowing with flowers, fruits, wine, and dishes.

Servants made themselves sparse, yet ready to jump in to pour wine or serve food at the wave of a hand. Hinata's plate was crammed with meat, boiled vegetables and bread. She had just finished a hearty stew and was not quite ready for the second course. She looked down at the pronged instrument by her plate. She knew it was a fork and had used them on occasion, but now she had her own fork, her own set of silverware, given to her as a wedding present. Naruto wielded his with ease and brought chunks of meat and scoops of vegetables into his eager mouth.

Hinata was more timid and awkward with the instrument and picked lightly at her food.

With the wave of a hand, Naruto had their cups refilled and Hinata drank her wine, hoping it would ease the soreness that had taken residence where her maidenhead once lay.

"Hinata."

She looked up at the prince, still wondering if she was dreaming after so long.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Naruto."

"Hm?" She looked up at him, caught off guard.

"Call me Naruto, please," he wiggled in his chair awkwardly and leaned in a little. "You are my wife, we should be able to do away with the formalities."

"Of course your-" Hinata caught herself, "Naurto."

"Good," he grinned briefly before his smile slipped into a soft frown. "There is another thing, Hinata."

"Yes?" Her stomach flipped, wondering what he would want. She had yet to apply the perfume from Tenten, as Hinata had hoped to take a break from such activities. Or, perhaps he was going to tell her he did not love her? Or that she had disappointed him and he would take a mistress?

"I-I am sorry."

Sorry? Hinata had not been expecting an apology. She did not think that he had failed at his duties as husband in under twenty four hours. Naruto saw the puzzled look on her face and began to elaborate.

"For last night, for the viewing, the jokes, the comments, it was all wrong. I was nervous." He sent her a wary glance, she snapped her eyes to the flowers between them, unsure of what to do. "Men," he continued, awkwardly, "are known to brag..." he trailed off, "I, I am the prince and I thought I had to prove myself. I was wrong."

Naruto found her hand and slipped it into his, pressing a kiss to it.

"I should have protected your honor, instead I brandished it for all to hear. If I could do it all again, I would, my lady."

Hinata felt dizzy. It was a sweet and romantic apology, but it seemed so sudden, so _mature_ for him.

"I thank you greatly for your apology, husband," she smiled and meant it.

Naruto relaxed and let out a nervous laugh.

"I am so glad to hear you are not so upset as I had thought you to be."

Hinata drank from her cup and smiled, feeling more confident.

"I am not upset, but I must ask you," she put her cup down and smiled knowingly at him. "Has my cousin been to see you this morning?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No, Mistress Tenten has though."

Hinata giggled lightly at the thought of Tenten threatening Naruto into an apology.

"I thank you for your honesty as well."

They laughed together and Hinata felt a little lighter, a little more relaxed.

"My lady, do you play cards?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Good! Sasuke! Come play cards with us!" Naurto finished off his wine and slammed the cup on the table, "I'm feeling lucky!"

—

With the last drops emptied from his cup, Shikamaru let his hand, cup and all, fall from his lips to the grass.

The clouds returned to his view and he felt light headed and content. The day was so relaxing, the breeze carried the sound of leaves brushing up against each other, birds singing, and bees working.

And then the shadow of a princess hovered over him, until her form obstructed his view.

"May I help you, your highness?"

"I grow tired of watching the clouds," admitted Temari.

"You were the one who suggested this activity, highness."

"Well now I have a new activity in mind."

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbows, bringing his face closer to hers.

"As you wish. What shall we do now?"

She answered him with a fevered kiss, straddling his lap. He felt desire well as his instincts kicked in and he rolled them both over so that he lay over her.

He looked down at her with a smirk, realizing that she had sent away their chaperone to fetch more wine. Their time was limited. Quickly, he pushed up her skirts and tugged at the laces of his breeches. She was not a maid, and for that, he was relieved. He did not have enough time to deal with the pain and mess that came with a virgin. First times were troublesome, he wanted to relax.

He sank into her with a heavy moan and felt her arch against him, answering with her own moan.

She grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss as the world around him began to fade, and all he knew was her.

—

Tsuande stepped into the king's apartments. She looked over to the table and identified the pitcher of wine. She poured herself a cup and drained it easily.

She drank a second cup and walked towards the doors to the king's privy chamber.

Muffled moans vibrated off the door and Tsunade sipped her wine.

"Your majesty," said a guard, "His majesty has requested not to be disturbed."

Tsuande snorted. She thrusted the empty cup into the guard's hand and pushed the doors open, slipping through the gap before the guard could stop her.

Asuma looked over his shoulder and frowned. He pulled away from his partner and turned around.

Tsunade couldn't help but let her eyes drift down his chest and stomach and further south still. She took her time, trailing her eyes back up to his.

"My queen," he started, "I apologize, I requested not to be disturbed."

"I can see why." Tsuande smirked as she walked towards the bed, circling around to catch the nervous glance of Kurenai.

"May I ask what brings you here?"

"I wish to discuss politics."

"Later, perhaps, I am busy."

Tsunade reached the side of the bed and leaned in close to Asuma. She pinched his cheek.

"You are busy because I allow it." She released her grasp and patted his cheek, trailing her fingers down to his chin. "You forget yourself, majesty. You may be a man," she stated, eyes narrowed, "But you are still only regent. King in name only." She released his chin and looked over at Kurenai who winced when the queen tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Besides," she purred, "you would turn me away when your lover's future can be made with nothing more than my desire?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kurenai is very beautiful, a shame she was born a commoner. Perhaps you could be happily married to her if circumstances were different. Sadly," she looked back to Asuma, a genuine frown on her painted lips, "you are a King."

"Have you come all this way to remind her of her station, my lady?"

"No," Tsuande straightened up and smoothed the satin green and gold skirts. "I was not lying when I said I could change her destiny."

"Tsunade, please-"

"I do not mean to get rid of her, sweetheart. I see how much happiness you bring each other. I wish to create a friendship, between all three of us. What do you think of friendship, Kurenai?"

Finally, Kurenai spoke, her voice light, yet confident.

"I desire only to serve your majesties."

"Good!" Tsnade clapped her hands together and moved to the table, pouring herself a cup of wine. "Come, put on a dressing gown, you two, let's talk."

The lovers exchanged a glance while Tsuande sat and drank, waiting.

Eventually they climbed out of bed and each tossed a dressing gown over their nakedness and came to join the queen.

She poured them each a cup of wine and smiled when they drank with her.

"Kurenai, I would like you to attend to the Princess Hinata as her principal lady in waiting."

"M-me? Why?"

"My husband loves and trusts you. I trust my husband. Which is rare, as there are so few people at court one can trust." Tsuande took another sip of wine and grinned, her eyes softening and her limbs loosening. "The prince is an idiot and the princess is so timid. I worry about them, after all..." she paused, frowning, "they are our future."

"Majesty, the honor is far to great for a commoner like myself."

"Which is why I will make you a countess."

Kurenai faltered and when she reached for her wine, it was with trembling fingers.

"Your grace," she stammered.

"Keep your eye on Hinata, I have the cardinal taking over Naruto's studies, love her as if she were your own. Let me know if you find anything troubling. Continue your liaison with my husband. As long as the princess is safe."

Tsuande raised her cup and looked between Kurenai and Asuma. They raised their cups with her and drank.

—

"DAMNIT!" Naurto threw his cards down and slapped the table. "I lost! Again!"

Sasuke smirked, dropping his hand on the table as well. He placed his hand on the stack of coins and pushed them over to Hinata.

"Your highness has won again," he smirked at her, "congratulations."

Hinata looked down at the stack of crowns in front of her.

"Thank you, your grace."

Naruto laughed.

"Bested by my princess again!" He leaned over to her and collected her hand in his. "It is as if your eyes can see straight through our cards! Tell me how you became so good at the game!"

"Well," she paused, "you taught me."

Sasuke laughed.

"How can I lose to my student?"

"Because you're an idiot," Sasuke snickered at him.

"Do not insult me in front of my lady."

"I mean no offense, highness, I am merely stating the facts as I see them."

"Bastard."

Hinata watched them bicker back and fourth, nervous and wondering how to intervene. Finally, she resolved to pour them each another glass of wine.

The sound of the liquid spilling into the cup silenced them both instantly and when all three cups were filled, Hinata placed the pitcher down on the table. She raised her cup and they drank with her. When she placed her cup back on the table, she reached for the cards.

"How about another game?" She offered, with a smile. "I promise not to win this time."

Naruto grinned and nodded. Hinata shuffled the thick, worn deck of cards and dealt the next hand.

—

Tenten sank into the hot, perfumed water. Her head was draped over the edge of her bath and a young girl was washing her hair with great care.

The wine she'd had with lunch mingled with the hot water numbed her senses and only the sounds of water splashing around her as she was washed kept her from dozing.

Tenten loved her baths and took them frequently, relishing in the way her body felt weightless and warm.

It was not often she was able to visit her own apartments, as she spent most of her time serving others. However, she loved it when she was able to escape, even if it was just for a bath.

"Is the water to your liking, my lady?" The young girl had finished washing her hair and was patting it dry.

"Yes, thank you."

Tenten sat up and turned in the bath to see the face of the young girl.

"I think I can finish up on my own. Will you go lay out a dress for me?"

"Yes my lady." The girl curtsied and left the room. Tenten rose from the bath and patted herself dry with the soft towel that had been left behind for her.

She crossed the room to her vanity and pulled open a drawer. From the bottom she procured a small brown bottle. She opened it and inhaled the fragrance. It was half of the blend she had made for Hinata.

"I wonder how long it'll take Neji to figure this one out." She quirked her lips into a smile and tipped the bottle, dotting the smallest amount on her neck.

She corked the bottle, tucked it back into its hiding spot and walked back over to the bath, draping the towel over the tub.

She knew it wouldn't take Neji long to figure out she had poured the mixture into two new bottles and given him back the empty one, but it was worth the risk and a fun secret to keep.

She knew that Naruto pined for Sakura and that Hinata needed to keep him distracted long enough for him to stop being an idiot and fall in love with her.

Tenten sighed. Arranged marriages were a pain, but very few people were lucky enough to marry for love. Most married to further their own interests.

"Someone will always be disappointed," she murmured, catching her reflection in the water. She studied the murky pool for a moment, hoping to catch a glimpse of her future, but her face remained intact.

She held out for a second longer and she thought she saw her face start to mesh into someone else's when the soft click of the door opening caught her off guard. She turned back to see her maid and sighed, pushing a smile onto her lips.

"What dress have you chosen for me?"

"It is a green one, my lady."

"Wonderful!" She crossed the room, her naked feet cooling on the stone floors. "Let us dress."

"Of course, my lady. However, there is one more matter."

Tenten tried to hide her annoyance. The stone was quickly sucking the heat out of her and being naked and dripping was not helping.

"What is it?"

"Lord Danzō is here, requesting audience."

"I am surprised he is content to wait for me to receive him."

"I am afraid I had to insist on that."

"Why does her majesty keep him around?"

The maid did not answer, as the question was not for her. Such a question was beyond her rank and she knew that even aknowedging it could be dangerous. Tenten was not one to tattle, but the walls had ears, and Danzō's hearing was the best in the palace.

She followed the girl to her bedchamber and dressed quickly. Her hair was brushed back and braided up into a twisted bun. She slipped into her shoes and approached the door. The maid opened it without a word and curtsied.

"Please remain here," said Tenten as she stepped into her living quarters. "I suspect he will request a private audience."

The maid nodded and Tenten crossed the threshold. The door closed behind her and she curtsied lightly to Danzō.

"My lord," she pressed a fake smile to her lips. She did not, could not, forget all that he had put her through from the time her mother was arrested to her execution. "What have I done to be graced with your presence this afternoon?"

"I have come to inquire how the princess is fairing this morning. I hear she had a busy night."

"She is well. I visited her about an hour ago. She was playing cards with the prince, and winning."

Tenten waved her arm towards the table, gesturing Danzō to sit. He took her offer and moved towards the large oak table, pulling out his chair and sinking into it with ease.

"I am not surprised, the princess is quite a deal smarter than her husband."

"The prince is still young," Tenten noted as she approached the table as well. She paused at a serving table and poured two cups of wine. "He has plenty of time to learn the ways of cards and politics."

She brought the goblets to the table and set one down in front of Danzō before taking her own seat.

Her skin crawled at their proximity, but she kept her mask up, hoping he would finish his game soon and leave.

"I was unable to present my wedding gift to them, but it is here now and I would like your assistance."

"How may I serve you, my lord?" She sipped her wine, feeling it settle in her stomach with unease.

"I have commissioned a painter to have their portrait done. I should like you to present him to the prince and princess and oversee the process."

"How very kind of you, my lord. I should be happy to assist you in this matter."

"Good." Danzō placed his cup on the table, having drained it. "I am so happy to hear you are willing to help me. Being lady to a princess is a very respectable position for someone such as yourself. She will birth a king." Danzō's eyes narrowed with distrust. "I hope that no one in her service would try and overstep their boundaries."

"I cannot think of any reason why someone would feel they knew better than her highness," retorted Tenten, "And I am sure any misjudge of boundaries would only be in her benefit."

"Benefit is objective, my lady. Your mother thought your father would benefit from her herbs and spells and now you are an orphan. Remember that."

"If you are insisting that-"

"I insist nothing on your actions, I just warn you to watch how you conduct yourself. You must appear as chaste as a young virgin, after all, you are tarnished."

Tenten felt her stomach sink as he continued.

"No one would ever look at you with the desire of marriage without remembering you were born to a witch and have no father to broach a dowry for you."

"My lord speaks too boldly, I will not hear it."

"I mean no offense, I apologize if my plain language distresses you. I merely meant to caution you on your conduct in order to attract the right man to take care of you." He rose from his chair and began to walk slowly around the table. "Forget everything your mother ever taught you, the knowledge is evil. And that earl, I hear you are quite close to him and if my whispers can gather that then how long will it take a suitor to become suspicious? Jealous?"

He paused behind her chair and leaned in, whispering harshly.

"I caution you on these matters because if it were up to me, you wouldn't even be suitable for the stableboy." Tenten felt her jaw tighten and he rose from the back of her chair.

Tenten had a million and one things she wanted to say to him, a refute for every insult he slung at her. None of what he said was her fault, yet she knew that one wrong word could cause him to conjure up enough evidence to land her in the dungeon, be it true or false.

"I will send the painter in now."

Tenten's jaw ached but she managed to acknowledge him.

"My lord."

The door opened and he left without another word. Tenten cursed him in her mind, knowing that as long as he had his place at court she would never be truly safe and she would never be able to move past the death of her parents. At least the physician had the decency to take his leave.

The door opened again and she heard the light voice of a maid.

"Mr. Sai, my lady."

Tenten waved her hand and the man entered her chambers.

With a deep breath she rose from her chair and tugged up the corners of her lips.

She took in his tall, lean build. He was dressed in black and his black hair fell in straight chunks around his face, contrasting sharply with his pale skin.

He bowed, a smile spread across his face.

"My lady."

She nodded her head towards him and he rose from his bow as she approached him.

"Sai, the earl has told me you are talented."

"Yes, my lady."

"Good. I hope you will do the prince and princess justice. Perhaps if they are happy with your work you will find a home here at court."

"You are very kind my lady."

"So I have been told." Tenten walked up to him and leaned in close. She sensed no change in his body language. If her closeness made him nervous, he hid it well. She whispered into his ear. "I know you are a spy planted in the princesses household by Danzō. I will not pretend with you that you are not. Paint the royal couple, make them laugh, be their friends. I do not care. Just remember, friendship with the earl has its price and do not expect you will find anything interesting to take to him."

"He warned me that you are a witch and would try to cast a hex on me," She could hear Sai's grin in her ear. "That you would seduce me, but I should always be faithful to him." She felt his hand cup her waist. "And here I am expecting to find an old hag, yet you seem so pretty and innocent. It will be difficult to tell him you are threatening me."

"I will not try and buy your silence," she said, removing his hand from her waist, "I just warn you, trust no one but yourself here and you will do just fine."

She pulled back from his ear and met his dark eyes.

"Pity," he said, with a grin, "I have been at court for almost two hours and not one woman has offered to suck my cock. I thought for a moment you might. After all, I hear all women here use sex to influence men."

Tenten pursed her lips, anger bubbling at the surface. She stepped away from him.

"Find someone else to suck your cock," she hissed, "I'm sure many girls would gladly do it for their portrait. Men too."

Sai laughed.

"I like you, Mistress Tenten, perhaps I will not inform my lord about our conversation."

"Do as you please. Come, lets present you to the newlyweds."

—

Sakura's heart raced, she was glad the wine she'd drank with dinner was flowing smoothly throughout her body, giving her courage. While the rest of court continued to dine and feast, Naruto and Hinata had wanted to walk the gardens. Hinata had suggested companionship, although they no longer required chaperones, Sakura and Sasuke still accompanied them.

The spring air was thick with the scent of lilacs and crickets sang softly. There was a slight chill to the air, but it was welcomed after being trapped in the stuffy feast hall.

The sound of crushed stone provided an easy rhythm for Sakura to concentrate on and distract herself from the Duke's proximity.

Naurto had increased his pace with Hinata, giving Sasuke a look that caused him to halt Sakura. He extended his elbow to her and she caught it timidly, letting him guide her towards a small fountain in the middle of the garden.

The constant trickle of water was soothing and Sasuke gestured for them to sit on the edge of the fountain.

Sakura complied, smoothing out the light pink skirt of her gown over her lap. She watched as Naruto leaned in towards Hinata, whispering into her ear.

"It would seem that Hinata is growing on the prince," Sakura noted.

"It would," said the duke, as he sat by her side. Sakura watched their shilloettes move and was acutely aware of the short distance from his hand to hers. She imagined him reaching out and lacing his fingers with hers, however he kept his hand on his lap, and her hands remained on hers.

"She loves him immensely," Sakura revealed, watching as the prince slipped an arm around Hinata's waist.

"She passed out when they first met," Sasuke noted.

Sakura giggled lightly.

"I remember when her cousin, the earl, brought her back to the queen mother's apartments."

"She has grown since then."

Sakura nodded.

"We all have. I hope the prince has too."

"He once swore to me that he would marry you." Sasuke's eyes flicked from the happy couple to Sakura's face, searching for her reaction.

"I am sure," she confessed, "I was aware of his attraction for me. I must confess that I used it to help bring Hinata closer to him."

"You are a woman in every sense of the word."

"Your grace, I do not know if that is meant to insult or flatter me."

"I apologize," his eyes roamed over her, tracing the collar of her gown and the small breasts that crested at the white lace that trimmed her gown. "I meant it as a complement. You acted in the interest of others before yourself and you remained desecrate in the matter. Those are admirable skills."

Sakura blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Your grace is too kind."

"Her majesty has approached me, about a potential marriage... with you."

Sakura looked down at her lap, nervous and Sasuke dipped his head down to reclaim her gaze.

"Does that sound like something that might interest you?"

Her cheeks flamed.

"Only if his grace would find it a pleasing option."

"Well," he began, "I enjoy your company. However, I must admit, I am receiving an offer from the Earl of Rivers. His daughter, the lady Ino, comes with a much larger dowry than your father can offer."

Sakura's eyes snapped up to him, flashing bright green with envy.

"Tell me," he whispered, leaning in towards her ear. Sakura's breath hitched, feeling the warmth of his breath on her ear. "Why should I choose you, the daughter of a baron?"

Sakura realized he was testing her, gauging her reaction. Would she be discrete in her answer? Would she panic and act like little girl? Or would she reduce herself to sharing dangerous gossip about Ino? Lord knew she had enough information about Ino to destroy any prospects of marriage, but she also knew that wasn't moral and that she would not want Ino to do anything like that to her. After a moment of debate, she had her answer.

"Ino is beautiful and comes from a noble family. My family has only recently come into their nobility. It is true," she continued, "that I cannot bring with me a dowery even half as large as her's, but I can bring you the promise of my faithfulness to you and you only."

Sasuke leaned back and looked her over. She felt as if she might be naked in front of him, the way he drank her in.

"And I should rely on the promise of a woman over the tangibility of money?"

Sakura rose, sending him what she hoped to be a mysterious gaze. She looked over her shoulder and noted the prince and princess were walking back towards them.

"Money comes and goes, your grace. But companionship like mine lasts a lifetime. You must decide who you trust more, the discrete daughter of a baron or the energetic daughter of an earl."

She turned her back to him and went to meet Naruto and Hinata across the garden, praying that he liked her answer.

—

As so many things seemed to under the rule of the queen Tsunade, it started with a sip of wine.

Tenten was reminded of that now as she tasted the tart flavors on her tongue.

The pitcher was empty and her belly was warm. The glow of the fire tinted their pale skin orange and Tenten couldn't help but giggle lightly as her limbs tingled and her head grew heavy. It was a nice way to end her day, which had been stressful. She remembered Danzō's presence at the very table they sat at now and tried to push his rough, scared face and harsh threats out of her mind.

Neji sat with her at the table. If he was feeling the effects of the wine, she could not tell, however his mood seemed to have lightened and he had currently taken an interest in her state, teasing her on her scattered thoughts and easy giggles.

"You are too cruel," she giggled.

"How so, my lady?" His tone was easy and relaxed. Tenten wasn't sure how often he'd allowed himself to let his guard down so much. However, in the past few weeks they had taken to sharing wine in her scarcely used apartments and Tenten suspected it was time well spent for both of them.

"You are teasing me." She let her hand fall to the table, feeling her muscles splay and relax and tingle.

"Am I?" Neji raised a brow, as if genuinely confused. However, Tenten knew that the smirk on his lips begged to differ.

"Yes, you are"

"May I ask how?" He leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice so that it hummed pleasantly in her ears.

"That look," she confided, leaning in to match his tone.

"What look?" He raised a brow.

Tenten giggled, lightly.

"That one. You are teasing me and judging me from the way the wine has... the way the wine has calmed me." Tenten struggled to finish her sentence, earning another skeptical look from her companion.

"I would never judge you."

"You lie," she giggled.

"You are cruel."

"And now you insist that I am cruel!"

A maid came into the room with a fresh pitcher of wine, but Tenten waved her off before she could pour them more. She was drunk enough as it was.

"Convince me of your kindness, then," he teased. Neji was drunk too. _No more wine,_ she thought.

"And how should I do that?"

Neji leaned back in his chair.

"There are many ways women show their kindness," he began, "with such soft lips, I am sure you could conjure up something kind."

"To say?"

"Or do."

Now Tenten raised a brow.

"Your suggestions are inappropriate, my lord, my ladies should not have to listen to such talk."

Without another word, the few women who were perched in corners of the room, ready to assist Tenten with any need, curtsied and left.

Neji leaned forward again, smirking at her.

"There," he said, "an example of kindness."

"I do not follow," she admitted.

"You excused your ladies so they would not have to listen to my crude suggestions. I suppose you are not cruel."

Tenten opened her mouth to retort, however she was cut off when she felt his lips press carefully onto hers. They were soft and sent Tenten's head spinning more than any amount of wine could.

She had never been kissed before and wasn't entirely sure what to do. She felt him pull gently at her lower lip, before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted like wine.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter! I didn't forget any dates, it all takes place in the same day!

To answer a few questions from my last chapter. Yes! Public consummation was a thing in the middle ages. In fact, Henry VIII's first wife, Katherine of Aragon's blood-stained bedsheets were presented during their divorce trial! A wedding could be dissolved for very few reasons, one being if the marriage was never consummated. You were not truly married until you had slept with your partner. This is why more notable marriages (like royal ones) had public consummations.

Also, I know lots of you are upset about Naruto's behavior, but you must remember the time period. Not everyone was lucky enough to marry for love. Most marriages, especially for nobility, were arranged. Naruto will get over his boneheaddedness eventually and I promise he will become Hinata's prince charming. ;) As you can see, in this chapter he starts to get to know Hinata a little bit and he is liking what he sees. And I totally love how much of a badass Sakura was in this chapter. ;)

As always, if you feel inclined, please drop me a line. I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Destiny and Fortune

**Destiny and Fortune**

_"And wilt thou leave me thus?  
__Say nay! Say nay!" - Sir Thomas Wyatt_

_June 26th, 1516_

Tenten felt the moist appendage of Neji's tongue swipe over her own and she clung to her chair.

Her stomach was doing flips and her thoughts were scattered. The fire made the room too warm and her fingers began to ache from the force with which she held the edges of her chair. But she did not try and stop him. Something about the way her heart fluttered and the comfort of his closeness caused her fingers to loosen and her lips to soften.

With the most minute cock of her head, Tenten began to kiss him back. She thought she felt him lean in closer when she yielded to him.

When they broke for breath Tenten felt light headed. Her heart fluttered and she thought she could smell the perfume she had dotted on herself as she panted lightly. She did not meet his eyes, but let her forehead press against his.

Neji claimed her lips again, in a light kiss, nipping gently at her lower lip as she tasted his upper lip.

They parted again and she heard his voice, deep and relaxed against her lips.

"How like you this?"

He kissed her again, not waiting for her answer, and cupped her chin. Tenten let go of the wooden chair and reached for the soft fabric of Neji's doublet. Their kiss deepened further and she felt herself gently lifted from her chair. She followed him by the lips and, a light moan escaping her. Upon hearing the sound, something inside of each of them clicked and their movements became more rash, more hurried. Tenten felt herself lifted onto the table and she fell back on her hands, roughly.

The goblets were knocked over and thudded off the table, rolling away from her, and bounced off the floor with a resounding _clank_ but neither of them heard the sound.

Neji tasted her jaw and neck, trailing wet kisses over her collar and the tops of her breasts, sweeping his tongue lightly over each bit of flesh his lips met. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, pushing out breathy moans, and he caught the scent of roses on her breasts.

At some point she had leaned back to her elbows and parted her legs for him and he stepped between the gap, yearning for closeness. A stray hand found her ankle, her calf, the edge of her stocking, her thigh.

Tenten felt his flingers trace softly over the skin of her outer thigh before slowly sweeping under and towards her bottom.

The action made her nervous and she pulled out of the kiss.

"Wait!"

He looked down at her, worry knitting his brows together. Neji's hand stilled on her thigh and his other hand came up to her face and he tucked away a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is everything alright?"

Tenten looked up at him, hyperaware of the proximity of his hand on her leg. Danzō's harsh criticisms hung heavily in her ears.

_You are tarnished... If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be suitable for the stableboy..._

"No... I mean..." she felt his hand slip out from under her dress and rest gently on her waist. "I... I am tired."

Tenten watched as Neji's eyes tried to seek the truth from her, but she did not waver and he conceded to her answer without further question.

"I understand." He tugged on her gently, helping her off the table, and held her waist for a moment, as if debating if he should kiss her again. After a moment he let go and crossed the room.

She heard the door click open and he dipped his head into the other room, beckoning a maid to come back in with him.

A girl slipped into the room behind him, eyes downcast. While Neji waited by the door, the maid approached.

"The earl has told me that you are ready to retire for the evening, my lady." She curtsied lightly at Tenten.

"Yes," Tenten's eyes flashed up to Neji. He was standing perfectly poised by the door, hands lightly clasped in front of him. "Thank you."

The maid nodded and stepped aside, allowing Tenten to move towards the bedroom.

Before she could reach him, Neji bowed and took his leave. When the door clicked shut behind him, Tenten felt a loss she could not place.

She had not meant to push him away, she had not wanted him to leave, but she had been startled and confused by his advances. His fingers, soft and gentle as they were, invoked harsh words and old memories that she was not yet ready to conjure.

—

_June 27th, 1516_

"It is a shame you have to leave so soon."

Tsuande sat at her throne, an elegant wooden chair carved from wood and the seat and back was upholstered with lush fabric and stuffed with down feathers. Tsuande leaned back in her chair and looked over the form of the princess and her brother, the cardinal, at her side.

The were both bent forward, bowing to the queen lightly.

"I am afraid there are matters to attend to back in Suna," explained Kankuro.

"Understood. I wish you safe travels and hope you know that you are always welcome at court."

"Your grace is too kind," said Temari.

"I have a letter which is to be hand delivered to his majesty, King Gaara," Tsuande waved a hand and Shikamaru stepped forward, a letter stamped closed with the red wax seal of the queen. "I would like to send an envoy with you to deliver the letter and council with his majesty on the contents."

"Will you be joining us, Lord Shikamaru?" Temari raised a brow.

"No, your highness."

"Although you can take comfort in knowing that Shikamaru had a large input on the contents of the letter, it is a treaty proposing continued peace. If all goes well, I am sure you will see Shikamaru in Suna again." Queen Tsuande sat up a little before she continued. "I will be sending one of my councilors, Lord Danzō with you to deliver the letter and begin discussing possible terms for a treaty of continued friendship."

Danzō now stepped forward and Shikamaru bowed to him, handing him the letter.

Danzō bowed to the queen and stepped to Temari's side.

"I must thank your majesty for this honor," he started, "I promise I shall not fail you."

"I know you will not, my lord. Thank you and God speed. Now!" She rose from her throne and looked over to Kakashi. "Let us pray for a safe journey."

Without a second word, everyone in the room, including the queen, knelt down and bowed their heads. Kakashi began to recite a prayer for safe travel and when his voice rang with a resounding "amen" everyone blessed themselves, drawing a cross over their chest.

Shikamaru frowned. He did not trust Danzō and worse still was the content of the treaty. Their friendship would be tied by marriage. Temari was to come to court, not again as a visiting princess, but as a bride and Shikamaru knew that the only way he could have a shot to marry a princess unless he was the son of a duke or a duke himself.

He was content that he had at least been able to sample her flesh. However long he would be content with a single encounter, he did not know.

He shared a knowing glance with her and his lips tipped into a frown.

Evidently, he could not last long.

—

The stench of horses and blood filled the air. All around Hinata the crowd erupted as her cousin unhorsed his opponent. Next to her Naruto cheered and clapped. Hinata clapped with him for her cousin's victory.

His opponent was carried out of the yard and a stable boy swept away the blood that pooled on the dirt.

Neji was quickly claiming the day and Hinata watched as a servant lifted a shield painted with the Hyuuga house crest off of a nail and move it up a notch. The structure that it hung off looked like a large wooden cross, made of smoothed and sanded logs of wood. The Hyuuga crest hung higher than the rest and Neji pushed up his visor as he trotted off the track, allowing other challengers to joust.

Hinata did not notice that Naruto had slipped away until the trumpets erupted around her.

"His highness has entered the tilt yard!"

Hinata's eyes scanned the crowd of horsed men clad in armor until her eyes found blond hair poking out in all directions.

He was clad in silver and riding a brown horse. The horse was draped in fabrics decorated in the green and grey of the royal family. A groom strapped a small wooden shield to his left forearm. Another groom gave Naruto a helmet and he pulled it on eagerly, leaving the visor pushed up. Lastly, a long wooden lance was handed up to the prince. Hinata thought they looked heavy, but the men all seemed to carry them with relative ease.

Naruto trotted his horse forward and came to the pavilion that Hinata sat under. With only a small hint of strain, he lowered the lance until it came to rest a mere three feet from Hinata.

"My lady," smiled the prince. Without needing anymore instruction, Hinata rose from her chair and came to the tip of the lance, tugging at a strip of purple silk that she had loosely secured around her wrist.

She tied the favor around the end of his lance and curtsied lightly to him, silently willing him to be safe.

On the other end of the yard, Sasuke was preparing to meet Naruto's challenge. Having been the second best of the day, Sasuke was the opponent that stood between Naruto and Neji. If Naruto could win both tilts then he would claim the day.

However, Hinata knew both men to be stubborn and she wondered if they would allow the prince to win, for fear of disrespecting him, or if they would let their pride take over.

Naurto lifted the lance and turned to ride to his starting point. Hinata turned and sat back in her chair, nervous.

She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and looked up to meet the reassuring smile of Kruneai and she relaxed a little.

The tiltyard was long and narrow, a low wooden fence dividing it in half. At either end of the yard, and on either end of the fence, Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down.

Naruto reached his hand up and roughly pulled his visor down, excitement and determination spilling out of him.

Sasuke appeared almost annoyed at having to joust with the prince and he lowered his visor as well.

A boy stood in the middle of the yard with a flag raised high. He looked between each man and brought his arms down heavily, waving the flag before quickly retreating from the yard.

As soon as the boy's arms came down each horse took off in a full canter and the lances lowered, pointing ahead and in towards the center line of the fence.

Hinata held her breath. It seemed to take ages for both the prince and the duke to meet in the middle, their bodies bumping and clanking off the backs of their horses, lances bobbing up and down in time with the even rhythm of the canter.

Both men seemed determined to win and Hinata watched their bodies closely, wondering who would best who.

A mere second, a flash really, Hinata noted that the duke faltered and when their lances clashed against their shields, wood splintered and flew through the air. Naruto cantered on, dropping his lance and cheering and Sasuke was dismounted and lying on the ground.

Hinata was happy to see Naruto unhurt, but she looked over the duke with worry.

Two grooms sat him up, struggling under the weight of his armor, and unstrapped his helmet, pulling it off.

The duke seemed unharmed and sat in the dirt while he was stripped of his armor. Once free, he left the yard and retreated to the medical tent so a physician could make sure he was clear of all injuries.

At the scoreboard, Naruto's shield was raised to sit next to Neji's. Naruto rode back to his end of the yard and was fixed with a new shield as he and Neji prepared for the final joust of the day.

Hinata had not expected Sasuke to hesitate and wondered what had caused him to waver. Whatever had held him back, however, Hinata did not expect the same behavior from her cousin. She knew that Neji had yet to forgive Naruto for his behavior on their wedding night, and if anything, Naruto was at risk for being thrown off of his horse.

Shields were strapped, visors were lowered, and lances were drawn. Hinata held her breath.

The flag was lowered and the two men in her life prepared to clash.

The sound of hooves cantering through the dirt and cheers rang through the air. All around her, people had placed their bets, stacking coins into piles and screaming the name of their desired victor.

The dirt was dry and a dust cloud kicked up and it was difficult to see them clash. Wood splinters flew through the air and both men rode on, having kept their seat on their horses.

However, Neji's shield was intact, whereas Naruto's was cracked and splintered, large chunks of wood missing.

"His lord, the Earl of Birds takes the day!"

Cheers exploded from the crowd and Hinata clapped, just happy that they had both escaped unhurt.

—

Sakura dipped her head as she pulled back the red canvas tent flap. She stepped into the shade and surveyed the small space. A long table consumed the center of the space and there was little else.

On the table sat the duke, shirtless and wincing.

A physician, whom Sakura had recognized as Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto, was addressing an abrasion on the back of Sasuke's neck.

He dabbed at it with a wine-soaked cloth and Sasuke grunted when it stung, his fingers gripping the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were white.

Upon sensing her entry, Kabuto looked up at her, not pausing from his work, and then back down at the wound.

"A visitor, your grace," he murmured form the duke's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when they made eye contact.

Quickly, she closed the space between them, hands clasped in front of her chest, eyes wide with worry.

"Your grace!" The breath left her with her voice, but she regained it quickly. "I am so relieved to see that you are well."

Now in her presence, she noted how he tried not to wince or curse as Kabuto cleaned the dirt from his wound. The effort seemed to consume his concentration and when he did not respond, Sakura chose to continue.

"I was terrified to see that you had fallen from your horse. Are you alright? You are injured!"

"I am fine, Lady Sakura," he finally conceded. "I was pinched and cut by my armor when I fell, nothing more."

"Were you not wearing padding?" Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion.

"The padding does not protect my neck very well," Sasuke admitted. His eyes flashed to the side, inviting her to look.

Sakura leaned over his shoulder, careful not to place herself in Kabuto's way, and glanced at the bite mark at the bottom of his neck. No doubt from the back of his helmet and the top of his back piece.

It was a small straight scrape that, although leaked little blood, looked swollen and angry.

Kabuto had removed most of the dirt and was preparing strips of linen so that he could dress the wound to protect from any chance of infection.

Sakura stepped back and watched as the physician soaked a few pieces in wine and laid them over the scrape, pressing down.

Sasuke hissed again and Sakura sought to distract him.

"His highness lost to the earl," she tried, eyes focused on the clean, dry strip of cloth that Kabuto was placing over the wine-soaked one.

"There's a surprise," Sasuke's grunt was laced with sarcasm and Sakura could not help but smile at his humor, dry as it may be.

Kabuto wound the bandage gently around Sasuke's neck, covering the scrape and holding the cloth underneath in place.

He knotted it loosely and straightened up.

"All done, your grace. Please have the dressings changed tonight and again in the morning. You should be fine to go without the dressing the day after next."

"Thank you," he said, curtly.

Kabuto bowed and looked between the two.

"I must fetch some fresh wine, I will leave you to dress." Kabuto bowed and left them alone in the tent.

Sakura tried to look away, but could not help but peak when she saw him pull his white linen shirt over his bare chest. The collar was loose and ruffled around his neck and the bandage blended in well with it.

Sakura reached out and ran her fingers lightly over the bandages. Sasuke winced, not from pain, but from her caress.

"Does it hurt, your grace?"

"I will be fine."

Sakura withdrew her hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, playing with the strand nervously.

"If you need assistance with changing your dressing this evening I would be happy to oblige." She kept her eyes downcast and could not stop the heat that rose to her cheeks as the words spilled from her lips.

"Fine."

Her eyes snapped up, she was shocked. He'd accepted her offer.

"Shall I come after supper, your grace?"

"Yes, that is fine."

Sakura curtsied, sensing that she had already extended her stay. Besides, she knew she had to find Tenten, as surely she would know something to apply to his cut for the pain.

—

Shizune sighed over her stack of papers. Her position as Tsuande's chancellor was very unusual for the time, but the Queen had insisted on keeping the woman by her side.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up over the books and scrolls and stacks of letters that lined her desk to see the bored face of the cardinal.

"Eminence!" She rose from her chair and offered a light curtsy, but Kakashi held his hand up and gestured for her to sit back down.

"You look overworked, my lady." The cardinal looked over her desk before crossing the room and pouring them each a cup of wine.

He set a goblet on the desk in front of Shizune, who welcomed it easily, and drank deeply, hoping to chase away her headache.

"Thank you, your grace, unfortunately, the country does not run itself. And despite what my lady thinks, it does not run on wine."

Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"What are you working on now, if I may ask?"

"I am preparing documents for the queen to sign. Should everything go well in Suna, both Danzō and Shikamaru will be instated as dukes and Shikamaru will be made ambassador to the Wind."

"Quite the reward for continued peace." Kakashi sank into the chair in front of her desk and sipped his wine.

"It is, however it does carry a heavy weight. Danzō must present the right gentleman to the king for a betrothal for Princess Temari."

"And you trust Danzō for such a task?"

"My lady does, so I have no choice but to."

"Shizune, we have spent a lot of time together," Kakashi began, "we brought three different families together to rule as one. It can be argued that we prevented a civil war." He leaned forward a little and drank again from his cup. "So then why do you think you are incapable of convincing the queen that Danzō is no good?"

Shizune frowned. She knew that what was good for Danzō was bad for Kakashi. There were whisperings - there were always whisperings - that Danzō might prefer if an Uchia sat the throne and Shizune also knew that Kakashi was a dear friend to the Hyuuga. Should anything compromise the chance for Hinata to become queen, then the cardinal had much to lose.

"I had not thought it appropriate to make suggestions to her majesty without proper evidence, your grace. The earl will not act selfishly with this treaty."

"Of course not," agreed Kakashi. He downed the last of his wine and looked over the rim of the cup towards the woman before him. She was pretty, he noted - as he always did in her presence - with good sized breasts and a soft face. Sometimes he thought about her, but he had yet to proposition her, still unsure of the strength of her loyalty to the queen. He could not have anyone going to Tsuande about his unholy behavior. "Surely Danzo will not fail us. After all, a dukedom is on the line."

Shizune furrowed her brows at him, sending a soft glare.

Kakashi ignored her stare and rose from his seat, bowing lightly before he turned to leave.

_Perhaps,_ he thought (in regards to sleeping with the secretary) _next time._

—

Tenten felt her stomach twist as she waited to be received.

She would have liked to have a day or two to regain her bearings before being alone with Neji again, however Sakura had all but begged her for assistance, and Neji held her supplies captive.

The doors opened silently and she slipped inside his chambers.

Neji looked up from his desk and rose from his chair, crossing the room quickly to meet her.

"Tenten," her name sounded like music on his lips and she wondered why she had pushed him away.

"Neji." She curtsied and rose, meeting his gaze.

A fire burned in the hearth, even in the warm weather, and Tenten distracted herself momentarily with the lavishly decorated space.

After a moment, she spoke.

"I need something from my chest," she admitted.

"Of course."

Neji turned and went back to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and rummaged until he found a key.

He walked over to a wall panel by his bed and opened a hidden compartment. He pulled out the chest and set it down on the bed, unlocking it, before gesturing for Tenten to pick through it.

She felt distracted by his presence and when she approached the bed, he did not leave her side.

Tenten looked into the chest and began to rummage around. She spied a small container, carved from stone, and opened it, sniffing lightly.

The salve smelled like beeswax and rosemary. It was a pain-relieving balm that Tenten had made the last time she visited her estate. She hated seeing people hurt while jousting or hunting. She had mixed it up in case anyone she trusted became injured. It was a simple recipe, a mixture of St. John's Wart for the pain and inflammation, rosemary for circulation to bring fresh blood to the injury to help it heal, and marjoram to relax the muscles and reduce inflammation.

"What do you need that for?" She could hear concern laced in Neji's voice, but she was too nervous to meet his eye.

"Sakura, she wants to help Sasuke recover from his fall. She wants to learn about medicinal herbs, however I do not have the resources here to teach her. I thought I would loan her this salve for the time being."

"I see."

Tenten now allowed herself to look up at him, slight confusion in her features.

"Will you not object to my actions?"

"No," he admitted, "I know neither of you are forces to be reckoned with." Neji then gently cupped her upper arm in his hand and looked down into her eyes. "Besides, I have something else on my mind. It weighs heavily on me."

Tenten looked up at him.

"I am sure you know that you may confide all of your worries unto me."

"I do."

He ran his thumb over the ivory silk of her sleeve and ran his eyes up her arm, over her shoulder and paused at her lips.

"I must apologize," he began, "for last night."

"Neji," she whispered, but he did not acknowledge her response.

"I acted rashly and inappropriately."

"Its okay," Tenten closed her fingers around the salve and tucked it into her pocket before tracing the pearls of his collar with her fingers. "I should not have pushed you away without explanation so readily."

"You acted chastely and virtuously."

"I-" Tenten paused, focusing on the gold metalwork of the collar that hung over his shoulders and came down to meet over his chest, like a large necklace. "I liked it," she finally admitted. She looked back up to him, gauging his reaction. "It's just that everything happened so quickly, I didn't-I didn't want to move so fast."

"Of course," he whispered, looking down, trying to catch her eye. She had looked back at his collar and he could see the way her jaw tensed and rippled, she was biting her cheek. "Would you be opposed to a continuation? A slower one?"

Neji's free hand rested lightly on her waist, pulling her in gently, and she nodded. It was all that he needed from her before he slowly lowered his head and pulled her into a slow, even kiss. He kept his tongue between his own lips, deciding to allow her to set the pace, and she quickly relaxed against him, moving her lips, as if trying to pull him closer.

When they broke for air, Tenten rested her head against his shoulder and Neji hugged her close. She looked back up at him and when he leaned in it was Tenten who pushed herself up on her toes to meet Neji.

Her arms wound around his neck and she suspected that she had always known in the back of her mind that her body was made to fit against his.

—

Sakura worked carefully, unwinding the binding around Sasuke's neck and gently peeling off the wine-soaked dressing.

He winced only a little and she discarded the soiled bandages into a bowl by her side. Grabbing a soft towel, she followed Tenten's instructions, dabbing away at the moisture on his neck. She worked silently, not wanting to ruin the moment.

She opened the salve container and pressed the cloth into it, gathering some on it. Sakura pressed it to the scrape and worked it into the wound, noting how the wax shimmered as it softened from the heat of his body.

"Where did you get that medicine?"

Sakura stiffened. While she had hoped that caring for Sasuke would bring them closer together, she hadn't expected to need to come up with a story, perhaps she should have known better.

"A friend," she conceded, "one away from court."

"A friend?" he echoed.

"Yes, your grace."

"Well," he mused, "tell your friend it feels nicer than wine."

"Of course," she replied, relieved that he did not push the issue further. Perhaps she worried too much. Would she have even brought the salve if she thought he would cry heresy?

Sakura wrapped a fresh cloth around his neck, tying it loosely as Kabuto had.

She closed the salve and tucked it back into her pocket, deciding that she very much enjoyed treating Sasuke and that when she dressed his wound and applied the salve, she felt in her element.

Sasuke turned around to catch her eye and smirked at her.

"Thank you, my lady. You are much gentler than the physician."

"Would you like me to help you again in the morning?"

"Very much."

Sakura packed up her supplies and tucked them in the corner so that she could easily find them in the morning.

She curtsied and said her goodbyes before taking her leave.

She slipped out of his apartments and began to make her way towards the queen's apartments.

Ino's father passed her, both moving in opposite directions.

"Lady Sakura," he bowed.

"My lord," she curtsied back.

"I hope you are staying safe and getting along well with my daughter."

"Yes, my lord. I hope this evening is treating you well."

"It is. I am off to see the duke and, if God is willing, Ino will become a duchess."

Sakura felt her stomach churn and a lump grew in her chest.

"I will pray for your success." She all but forced the words out of her, averting her gaze from the earl.

Sakura curtsied and left, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she hurried.

When she pushed her way into Tsuande's apartments and snuck into her bedroom, she was relieved to find that Ino was not around. She closed the door behind her and pressed her back into the wood, sinking to the ground.

Her hand slipped into her pocket and she found the pewter charm. Closing her fingers around the small heart, Sakura prayed for Devine intervention.

—

Hinata tried to catch her breath as she lay back in bed, body heavy and limbs tingling. Beside her, Naruto also gasped for air.

The were sprawled about the large bed naked and sweating, the sheets a tangled mess around their ankles.

Hinata knew that it was her duty to conceive a son, a future king, but she had never expected her charge to be so enjoyable. Her eyes closed and she focused on her breathing and the feeling of the body next to her's.

She was content, even if he still did not love her quite the way she loved him, they were growing closer, finding common interests. And it helped that he could hardly seem to keep his hands off of her.

"Hinata?" Her eyes fluttered open when she heard his voice and she met his gaze. His hair was especially unkempt from their tumble and his face glowed with the satisfaction that came from release.

Hinata propped herself up on her elbow, rolling onto her side to face him. Her body clung lightly to the sheets and she was glad she was naked as the heat seemed inescapable.

"Yes, husband?"

"I have come to enjoy your company so much and I must admit that I am so happy to have married you. No one could make a better princess nor a better wife."

Hinata smiled. It was not a declaration of love, but they were getting there.

"I am happy to have married you, as well, my prince."

"It is because of your favor that I won my tilt against Sasuke. You are my good luck charm, my lady."

Before Hinata could retort, Naruto leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips and she melted into him.

His tongue sought entrance and she parted her lips for him. Naruto rolled over her and parted her legs. Hinata gasped and they both moaned as he slipped into her once more.

—

_June 30th, 1516_

"I knew I could win you over," she panted between moans.

Shikamaru pushed into his partner and curled his lips into a smirk before whispering into her ear.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet."

She returned his smirk with her own, and gasped, brows wrinkling and lips parting in a soft 'o' as she brought her hips up to his.

Shikamaru increased his pace and Ino closed her eyes, draining out every other sensation aside from the feeling of him against her.

So she did not hear the door open and the angered gasps.

"What is going on on here!?"

Their father's stood before them, Ino's having been the one to yell at them.

She noted how his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his sword and she knew that it took great restraint to keep from drawing it against Shikamaru, but Shikaku was at his side and they were in the Nara apartments.

Shikamaru had pulled away from Ino and was standing before the two men, stark naked. Ino had pulled the sheets over her as soon as she felt Shikamaru leave her side.

Shikamaru had withdrawn from her body and a chill filled the air where he had once been. She sat up and met the angry gaze of not only her father, but Shikamaru's father.

"What have you done?!" she heard her father yell at Shikamaru. "You have stolen her innocence!"

Shikamaru frowned, obviously he was not in the mood for confrontation.

"I swear to you, sir, I have not." Ino blushed, looking anywhere but in front of her.

"You bastard, I just saw you!"

"I swear to you, my lord, someone else was there before me."

"Shikamaru!" yelled his father. "You are a gentleman, act like it!" His father glared down at him. "Now leave my sight. I shall deal with you later."

Shikamaru shrugged and bowed, before collecting his clothes with ease and leaving the room.

His father left the room in the other direction, giving Ino's father a look suggesting that he would give them a few moments for her to become decent.

When the door clicked shut, he exploded.

"What in God's name have you done?!"

"Father, please I-"

"You have tarnished your virtue! How am I supposed to find you a good match now?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat and her stomach churned.

"You could have been a duchess, instead you gave yourself to the first man who smiled at you!"

He leaned over her, cupping her chin lightly in his hand. She looked up at him, searching for any hint of the love he bore her, hoping she could still salvage something from this.

But when he spoke, his words were harsh and his face became blurry.

"You will never be a duchess now. I ought to send you to a nunnery. Instead, I think it fitting that you marry your playmate."

"But father-"

"What? You liked him enough to fuck him."

She let her tears fall freely now, gasping for breath between sobs.

"I will no longer pursue a match between you and the duke. Instead I will discuss a match for you with Shikaku's son."

He let go of her chin roughly and Ino collapsed into the bed, sobbing.

She did not want Shikamaru, she wanted Sasuke. She loved Sasuke. Shikamaru was just a one time thing.

And now she had ruined her chances.


	9. Love Begins

**Love Begins**

_July 15th, 1516_

"The duke is the best choice, your grace."

Gaara ran his hands through his hair, feeling a headache grow from their extended negotiations.

"What if the duke does not want her?"

"Her highness is a beauty, a one of a kind woman. Any man would be crazy to turn her away." Danzō sipped his wine and leaned back in his chair.

They sat under a canopy on a balcony overlooking the desert. Servants fanned them and kept fresh food and chilled wine ready to meet their needs.

"My sister is very..." Gaara leaned over his folded hands, searching for the right word, "_spirited_. He leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Very few men would find her a pleasing and dutiful wife. And I worry the duke may be one of those men. I hear he is very traditional and set in his ways."

"His grace has many admirable qualities, especially in regards to his kindness towards women."

Gaara stifled a frustrated sigh. The earl was set in his ways and obviously had some sort of ulterior motive. Evidently this treaty was going to be much more complicated than Gaara had originally thought.

The first week of meetings had been the political content of the treaty. Tiring and boring information on trade regulation, compromises on peace and sanctions to keep the threat of war at bay.

They had saved the most difficult decision for last - who Temari would marry. Gaara hoped for a more subdued proposal, as someone who could consume her temper instead of firing back with their own would be best for everyone.

Temari was not yet aware of the proposal and Gaara was not looking forward to informing her. Not only would the loss of his sister weigh heavily on him, her temper would be a force to be reckoned with.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, _I should include her in negotiations._ She had spent much more time in Konoha than he had and perhaps she would have some insight on who would make a good match.

"My lord," started Gaara, "I propose we conclude this discussion for today. The afternoon sun is intense and I would not want you to fall ill from the heat. We will meet again tomorrow."

Danzō rose and bowed.

"Of course, your grace."

He retreated easily and left the balcony. When they were alone Gaara looked over to a servant and raised his finger, beckoning the man over.

"Fetch my sister," he ordered. The man bowed deeply and sped off. This time of day Temari often liked to walk the gardens, seeking the way the fountains cooled the air around them.

Gaara hoped the fountains had cooled her head, as he would need every possible miracle known to man in order to broach the subject peacefully.

—

_July 30th, 1516_

Shikamaru and Ino were married quickly and quietly. Their wedding night did not end in consummation, however, it did not much matter as they had already been caught in the throughs of lust.

It ended, instead, in smoldering frustration (on Shikamaru's end) and bitter tears (on Ino's end).

Shikamaru had tried to comfort her, however Ino had pushed him away, demanding to be left alone. He conceded to her request, deciding that to disobey her would be even more troublesome.

So, while Ino wept herself to sleep, Shikamaru laid on his side taking in the trembling form of her back. He hoped her woes would not last long as he sought to make the best of a bad situation and he had no intentions of remaining celibate for the duration of his marriage.

Eventually he succumbed to sleep and woke early the next morning.

Ino was still at his side, but from her breathing he could tell she was awake.

Shikamaru pushed himself up on his elbow and pushed away at the thick blankets, allowing him better access to her. Carefully, as if afraid of scaring her off, he closed the gap between their bodies and looked over her shoulder.

She would not look back or acknowledge his presence and he saw that her eyes were glassy and rimmed red. He curled up next to her side and rested back into the pillows, slinging an arm over her waist, providing a halfhearted comfort to her. It was an embrace that said "let's try and make the best with what we've got." What he actually said was a little more blunt.

"I know this isn't what you wanted. It's not what I wanted. But this is our new life."

Ino remained silent, her body stiffening at his words.

She would soften soon enough, he suspected. But until then, he would have to give her time. For the time being, Shikamaru held his bride, resting his chin on the top of her head. She did not curse or push him away, she laid in her misery and took shaky breaths.

After some time, Shikamaru sat up, climbing out of bed. He dressed quickly and tucked the blankets around her form.

He slipped out of their bedchamber and looked to the maid.

"My lady is indisposed today, please see to her needs and do not allow her to receive any guests unless she deems it appropriate."

"Yes, my lord."

Shikamaru left his apartments and made his way through the narrow alleyways of the palace exterior. Eventually he passed through a large set of wooden doors and found himself surrounded by throngs of people come from all walks of life in effort to have an audience with the queen.

Shikamaru had become accustomed to the pleas of commoners early on, but ignoring the smell that they brought with them was more difficult. Some carried around satchels filled with dried flowers. Sometimes an orange sliced and stuffed with herbs. Whatever form of potpourri they chose, many would pass quickly through the hall with the item pressed up against their nose ignoring the shouts and begs of attention.

Shikamaru had been taught early on to ignore the pleas of the men. He knew that some would try to swindle him, try to trick him, and he did not have time to play games. He also knew that the task of sorting through the crowd fell onto other members of the queen's household and he did not need to waste his time and add to their confusion.

He wrinkled his nose and moved into the audience chamber before falling in place next to his father and Kakashi.

"My lord," greeted the cardinal.

"Eminence," returned Shikamaru, "father," he added, inclining his head to Shikaku.

"Congratulations on your nuptials, my lord." Said Kakashi. "The lady Ino is very beautiful. You are lucky to have found such a bride."

"Your grace is too kind."

By their side, Shikaku remained silent, still not entirely sure how he felt about the match. However, Inoichi had insisted that his son had compromised her virtue. A speedy marriage was the best way to resolve the issue without further confrontation.

The room fell quiet when the queen sauntered in, dressed in rich layers of green and silver. She sank into her chair and Shikamaru could see the traces of a hangover lingering on her face.

Despite the tired features that graced her face, the queen was a striking beauty for her age. Her face was smooth and only a few lines graced her features. Her lips were tinted red and her eyes were a soft almond shape, yet sharp with determination.

"Shikamaru!" The queen was quick and ignored formalities.

"Majesty?" Shikamaru bowed and stepped forward a little.

"I have heard some interesting things from Suna. Danzō tells me the princess is distraught about a marriage and they are having trouble reaching a deal."

"It is to be expected, majesty, she will have to leave her home."

"Yes, however what I did not expect was that the princess would take it upon herself to write to me."

Shikamaru raised a curious brow, although he was not surprised that the princess would act on her own, he was interested in how this concerned him. However, Tusnade wasted no time filling him in.

"She wrote to tell me that Danzō wishes to see her married to Sasuke and she beseeches me to marry her to you instead."

Shikamaru's jaw tensed as he bit back a curse.

"Apparently you did well as her guide when she was our guest… Possibly too well, my lord. And yet, you are now a married man. Wedded and bedded, I presume?"

_Well,_ he thought, _not technically bedded..._ He kept his lips in a tight line and nodded slightly. He could not throw Ino aside so easily. The rumors alone would destroy any future prospects she might have. He was best for her, even if a princess begged for him, he was married and needed to stand by his wife.

"This treaty seems to be devolving into chaos," complained the queen, "My lord, what would you have me do?"

"Well, majesty, I know that Lord Danzō has honorable intentions in proposing the most prestigious match to the princess, however, I do not think her temperament will suit him well. She should be married to someone else, for all of our sake. She is quite troublesome."

"Who would you marry her to?" The queen leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand.

"I would propose two men here at court being of rank and temperament to be suitable for the princess. The Earl of Birds, Neji Hyuga, and the son of the Duke of Tonika, Shino Aburame. However, being the son of a Duke, I believe that Shino is the best option, as is set to inherit the title. That being said, majesty, there is nothing preventing you from instating either man into their own dukedom in order to have the necessary rank for the princess."

Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"I enjoy what I hear, my lord. Let us talk more in private. Then I would like to send you to Suna to deliver a response and inform Lord Danzō of my decision."

Shikamaru nodded and bowed again. At least he would get to see the princess again.

—

_August 3rd, 1516_

Neji chewed idly on a piece of pork, trying to keep his thoughts internal.

He easily scooped up another piece between his fingers and held it to his lips, nipping at it lightly. He sat across from his uncle, who seemed quite pleased with their meeting.

"I think you should know," continued the duke, "That I spoke with Shikamaru further about the matter."

Neji remained silent and continued to eat.

"I am confident that Shikamaru will speak highly of you to the sand princess, and if we are lucky you shall have a wife."

Neji looked up at his uncle, through narrowed eyes.

"With all do respect, uncle, I am my own man. Am I not allowed to make my own decisions?"

Hiashi put down the bite he was about to take and returned his own glare.

"You would turn your nose up at a princess?"

"I thought I would have more opportunity to discuss my future."

"Your cousin is a princess now and I have raised you as if you were my own son. You should be elated for this opportunity."

Neji held his tongue and looked down at his plate, selecting another piece of pork and putting it into his mouth.

He heard the tension in Hiashi's voice, but he did not look up when his uncle spoke.

"I have given you everything. I have raised you as if you were my own-"

"And I have asked for none of it!" Neji's eyes snapped back up to his uncle and he pushed himself up from his chair.

Hiashi looked over his nephew with cool eyes and a stern calmness before speaking again.

"As long as you are a Hyuga you will conduct yourself in the manner that I deem appropriate."

Neji fell back into his chair, feeling defeated. He realized, silently horrified, that no matter what he said or did, Hiashi had talked to Shikamaru. Hiashi had probably tired to bribe him. And Neji was not at court. Even if Shikamaru had not yet left for Suna, there was no way to reach him in time.

—

Sakura was conflicted.

It would seem life was pulling her in all different directions, yet the path before her was widening.

Her heart broke to see Ino rushed into an unhappy marriage, however it meant that one of the obstacles between herself and Sasuke had been taken down.

And then there was Lee, the cheerful bard.

He was very attentive to her, writing her songs and picking her flowers.

He was easily the kindest man she had met at court and his affection for her was obvious. He, too, broke her heart. She was never quite sure how to push him away. She was either too rough or too kind.

She wished he would focus on someone else, someone more deserving of his attentions.

Sakura had decided that when she became a duchess she would use her influence to find Lee such a woman.

For now, she clutched her charm and waited for her father to arrive to court to negotiate her betrothal with the queen.

Ever since his fall, Sasuke had been seeking Sakura's attention more. He was never overly obvious with his intentions, however, someone who spent enough time studying him could detect a change in his behavior.

And the biggest change had been the gift he'd sent her. Sakura wore it now. It was a gold necklace with a large diamond shaped pendant, jeweled with rubies.

The note had not been signed, but she had known it was from him all the same.

It was supposedly a gift intended to thank her for trending to his wound, but Sakura didn't think normal people gave such lavish gifts to say thank you.

And when she had been summoned to his chambers, Tsuande had let her go, with a knowing smile on her lips.

Surely, anywhere else, her behavior would be considered inappropriate, but under Tsuande's rule, the lines of appropriate were beginning to blur and fade.

She reached his chambers and was admitted and announced. Sakura slipped into Sasuke's office and the doors were shut behind her. She noted that the room was empty, save for the two of them, and she crossed slowly, to where he stood at a table, pouring two cups of wine.

When he turned and glanced down at her, Sakura's knee's trembled. She accepted the cup with trembled fingers and sipped her wine eagerly.

Sasuke leaned in close, towering over her, and drank slowly from his own cup. She could smell the warm musk of his scent and wanted nothing more than to burry her face into his chest.

He leaned in and caught her chin with a hooked index finger and craned her neck up to him, while his eyes ran down her features to where the necklace clung to her.

"I see you received your gift." His voice was slow and smooth and she could listen to him for hours. He released her chin and trailed his fingers down her neck and over the rubies, just above the cleft of her breasts.

"Your grace has been too kind," Sakura responded. She watched as he drank again and licked a drop of wine from his lips.

"You were very attentive to my injuries, lady Sakura."

"Surely," she started, eyes widening, "a necklace this expensive is far more than necessary to show your appreciation."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "But I am fond of you. And I know your father is on his way here to speak with myself and the queen."

Sakura remained silent and ran her fingers overt the texture of the pewter cup in her hand.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear.

"Aren't you glad to see the Lady Ino so happily married?"

Sakura's heart nearly leapt out of her chest and she felt lips press against her ear, her jaw, her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat and her free hand moved to fist the fabric of his doublet. Sasuke pulled the cup from her hand and placed it on the table, his lips never leaving her. He trailed kisses back up her jaw and swiped his tongue over the juncture between her neck and jaw.

She shivered and bit back a moan, feeling him against her ear again.

"I have decided," he whispered, breath heavy and scratchy with desire, "that I need you to be my wife."

He dipped into her neck again and Sakura could not stop the small sound that squeaked out of her and she felt him grin against her neck.

"I take it," he murmured between kisses, "that you feel the same."

But Sakura could not answer him, her head was spinning and her neck tickled with a pleasure that she could barely contain between her lips.

Yes, she did feel the same.

—

_August 5th, 1516_

Tenten smiled, feeling the way the grass nestled between her toes as she walked. She was home at her manor, trailing through the gardens. She had waisted little time rebuilding them after they had been destroyed by her mother's arrestors.

However, Tenten had left plants out and had decided not to plant with the moon. It did not sit well with her, but it looked more like the garden of a noblewoman's kitchen than that of a mystic. She trailed along the edge of the garden, eyeing all of her plants.

She had a basket slung over her arm and a small pair of sheers. She had gathered a good selection of cuttings to hang and dry or press for oils to use later.

She debated bringing something back for Hinata, as the princess had yet to conceive. However, the best tonic she knew for fertility was red raspberry tea. No one at court drank tea or infusions unless they were ill and prescribed by a physician. A healthy princess drinking the straining of raspberries and their leaves would be suspicious. Perhaps Hinata just needed time.

Tenten heard footsteps behind her and paused, turning to see a maid.

"A visitor, my lady." The maid curtsied and Neji stepped out into the garden. Tenten felt her heart flutter. She placed her shears in the basket and handed it to the maid, who curtsied and took the basket and retreated into the house.

When they were alone, they exchanged a wordless greeting and began to walk away from the garden, away from the house.

"What brings you here?" Tenten finally asked, once they were a safe distance away from prying ears.

"I was on my way back to court and heard you were here for a few days."

"Yes, to make sure my house is being well cared for and my people are content."

"All appears to be in order."

Tenten glanced out at the tree line. They were getting closer to the forrest, however, Tenten did not wish to cross into the woods without a pair of boots. She gestured towards a large willow tree a few feet away and they slipped behind the leaves. When the curtain fell closed they quickly found each other, meeting in a deep and needy kiss.

When they broke apart Tenten took a moment to catch her breath before speaking again.

"And what really brings you here?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder before fingers caressed her neck, plucking lightly at the loose curls that spilled over her shoulders.

"I've missed you," Neji finally admitted.

"Have you?" Tenten brought her hand atop his and ran her fingers lightly over his own. Neji stepped in close and she closed her eyes. He smelled like sweat and horses, no doubt from his travels, but she enjoyed the sweet scent of him all the same.

He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed again.

Despite the way her body reacted to his touch, Tenten had yet to yield to her desires and Neji had not pressured her to. She did not expect today to be any different.

"Come back to court with me," he murmured against her lips.

"Am I to give into your every desire now?"

Neji answered with a deep, slow kiss and Tenten felt her knees weaken.

Her fingers ran over the smooth texture of his doublet and she fingered his collar lightly, tracing her fingers over gold and pearls.

Neji's lips traced her jaw and he began to taste her neck. Tenten gasped and a moan escaped her lips. She felt teeth nip at her ear and his breath hot on her neck when he whispered to her.

"You tell me."

"You must know by now," she panted, "that I am not as free with my heart as other women." The rough texture of bark pressed into her back as Neji leaned them up against the tree and Tenten moaned softly when lips pressed over the tops of her breasts, his tongue sweeping over the tender flesh. Fingers joined his lips and tugged gently at her kirtle until he found room between her breasts and the fabric and dipped his fingers in, pulling out a gasp when he hit his mark.

"That's fine," he whispered against her neck, "so long as you give your heart to me alone."

Tenten slipped her fingers around Neji's hand and pulled him from her kirtle.

"I expect the same of you," she stated, plainly.

Neji met her gaze and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you doubt my honor?" It was more of a tease than an actual question. Anyone who knew Neji for five minutes could not doubt his honor.

"Never. I worry about your duty, though."

Neji raised a brow.

"My duty? To whom?"

"Your family. Your uncle."

A gentle gust picked up and sent a welcome breeze through the warm summer air. The air was thick and Neji wondered how much of the heat was caused by the sun.

"You think I would choose my family over you." It was not a question.

"What have you always told me?" Conflict and heartache graced Tenten's features and Neji felt a heavy weight in his chest.

"That my life is not my own."

"And why would love change that? Especially now that your cousin is a princess. Royalty only complicates things. You will be expected to marry much better now. And my house has been tarnished. It would be an embarrassment to your cousin and uncle."

Tenten pulled out of his embrace and turned towards the house, walking away.

Neji grit his teeth and narrowed his gaze at her back.

"Will you not give me the opportunity to prove you wrong?"

Tenten looked back over her shoulder. Another gust of wind pushed against them. In the distance a dog barked.

"Of course I will. But you must forgive me if I guard myself. Come inside," she inclined her head towards the sky, "There will be a thundershower, I think. You should not travel tonight, I will have the appropriate rooms and accommodations prepared for your party."

Neji was about to protest when another breeze kicked up and he swallowed his retort and followed her out from under the leaves of the tree.

In the horizon, large, puffy clouds began to slide into view and when they had almost reached the garden a low rumble of thunder slid through the air.

"You know too much of things you should not," he cautioned. How had she predicted the storm?

"I know no more than you," she retorted, "We just pay attention to different things."

Neji came up to her side and peered over her shoulder, glancing down the gap her breasts made against the dark red and green flowered fabric.

"Like what?"

"What a stormy breeze feels like." She cocked her head over her shoulder, casting the most enchanting glance he had ever seen and he briefly wondered how she looked naked. When she spoke again he barely heard her.

"What do you pay attention to?"

—

Shikamaru hated politics.

He had looked forward to the idea of being an ambassador because it meant he might be able to see the princess Temari more. But now that she would be moving to Konoha he could not stomach the thought of moving away.

And the people. Everyone wanted something from him.

Danzō wanted Sasuke, Hiashi wanted Neji, Shibi wanted Shino, and so on and so fourth.

And if prospects hadn't been complicated enough, Shikamaru now had to deliver some unexpected news to Danzō, and he was not looking forward to _that _conversation.

He slumped back in his seat as his carriage bumped and rolled down the well worn road to Suna and remembered his conversation with Tsuande.

_"I like your proposals," the Queen started. "And whomever you can convince to marry the princess will be instated a Duke." _

_Tsuande sipped her wine and sank back into her chair, reaching for a plate of meat in front of her._

_Today was a fish day, and so the queen plucked idly at the plate of herring, mackerel, cod, eel and everything in between. The plates ranged from steaks to pies and there was entirely too much food for any one person. Even as she gestured to share with Shikamaru, he knew there would be plates untouched._

_"Aye," he agreed, "It is just so troublesome, majesty. Everyone wants something from me."_

_"That is life and politics," the Queen grumbled, knowing all too well the young lord's struggles. "But," she added, "there is another title at stake."_

_"Is there?" He all but sighed the question._

_"Yes, a second dukedom."_

_"Who's, if I may ask?"_

_Tsuande grabbed a chunk of pie and chewed it eagerly before responding._

_"Yours." She washed down the pie with a gulp of wine and smiled at him. "I don't care who that princess marries, as long as as many people can be pleased as possible. Your reward for peace will be greater nobility."_

_"You truly have no opinion on who the princess marries?"_

_Tsunade sighed and sat up, leaning her elbows against the table._

_"On a personal level, no," she admitted. "However, from a political standpoint I must recommend the Duke's nephew, as I am receiving quite a bit of pressure from the princesses family."_

_Shikamaru frowned. He did not like the idea of Neji Hyūga marrying Temari. They were similar, Shikamaru and Neji, and Neji was far to stubborn, independent and concerned with protecting his family's image to allow Shikamaru to spend time with Temari. And Shikamaru suspected that Neji was in love with Tenten. And being separated from the woman you loved was a painful fate that he knew too well and would not wish upon anyone else._

_That, and he knew he would be wildly jealous._

_"I will make sure the Earl is well proposed to King Gaara, but I cannot promise that the offer will be accepted."_

_"As long as I can tell the Duke you tried."_

_Shikamaru nodded and plucked at his own plate of fish. Fish was not his favorite dish, but the law was the law and he ate it all the same._

_"And Shikamaru," the queen added, "the Earl is to be made clear that Sasuke Uchiha is no longer an option."_

_Shikamaru sat up a bit straighter in his seat._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes," she continued, "I do not like the idea of the Duke marrying a princess, I must admit. The massacre of his family and the murder of Naruto's parents is still too fresh in my mind. I know there are those who oppose my reign and would prefer an Uchicha on the throne. This marriage is too powerful for him."_

_"Understood. And what am I to tell the Earl?"_

_"That will be easy," Tsunade smirked, "I have made some arrangements and by the time you reach Suna, the Duke will be betrothed."_

_"Betrothed? May I ask to whom?"_

_"The Lady Sakura. She will be a much better wife for the Duke. I think she can calm his temper and keep him in line. I have grown close to her over the past few years and I am confident in her loyalty to me."_

_"A wise chose, your grace. I am sure Sakura will be pleased to hear the news."_

_"Yes, she is quite fond of him. It is rare, in these times, that you get a chance to be with the one you love."_

_Shikamaru chose not to respond, thinking of his wife and his lover._

_The queen reached across the table and clasped his hand. He was startled by her touch. It was not often one had physical contact with the queen, as she was anointed by God, and could only be touched with permission._

_"Shikamru," her painted lips tipped into a frown and he felt his chest ache. "I know this is not what you wanted. I feel so cruel sending you to broker her marriage, but I know that you will make the best decision for the Fire Country. I would like you to be an ambassador, but I will understand if you refuse the offer and I will, instead, offer you a position on my privy council as one of my advisors."_

_Shikamaru nodded and looked down at the Queen's hand over his own._

_"Thank you, your majesty. I will make my decision when I return to court."_

_"Of course."_

Shikamaru slouched further in his carriage and peered out the window at the lush landscape around him. Soon the trees would thin and brown and the desert would span out around them. Perhaps tomorrow, but more likely the day after.

He had already made his decision. On his service to the queen and on his lover's groom. All he had to do was make sure all the pieces fell into place.

—

_August 10th, 1516_

"Hinata."

The princess cocked her head and looked over her shoulder where she found Naurto slipping into her dressing room.

"Naruto!" Tenten cursed from behind Hinata, she had been pinning Hinata's hood into place. "You can't just waltz in here! What if my lady had been indecent?"

"She is my wife, I should be able to see her every way." Naruto crossed his arms and grinned. "And I have."

Hinata blushed and looked down at her hands.

"You speak too plainly. What do you want?"

"Sweetheart," Naruto said, ignoring Tenten. He crossed the room and knelt down so that Hinata would not have to look up from her seated position. "The weather is beautiful today. His majesty is going out on a hunt. Let us join him!"

"Highness," interjected Tenten, "you two have another sitting with the painter today."

"Why do you think I'm sneaking around? Damn the painter! Sitting around is boring!"

Hinata giggled and Tenten sighed.

"My lady," said Tenten, "While I would advise you stay for your portrait, I am merely your servant and will serve you however you see fit."

"And yet you fight me, your prince!" Naurto smirked, hinting at the lightheartedness behind his comment.

"Yes, as I said, I am the princesses servant, not yours," Tenten retorted, with just as much play behind her words.

"Well, Hinata?" Naruto looked up at his wife, clasping her hands and sending her a grin that she found hard to refuse.

She chewed her lip and looked down at their clasped hands.

"A hunt sounds refreshing," she finally admitted.

Naruto cheered and Tenten pressed her lips into a line, holding back a sigh.

She smoothed down one last lock of hair under Hinata's hood and crossed the room, pulling open a closet door.

"I suppose you'll need your riding clothes."

—

Ino rose when she heard the knock at the door. The queen had elected to have her lunch outside today, but Ino was still feeling melancholy about her situation. Not only was she married to a man she did not love, but he was currently abroad, leaving her alone.

Ino had decided to remain in the queen's apartments in case anyone came calling.

She crossed the room and pulled open the wooden door, revealing the lanky, pale build of the painter, Sai.

"My lady," he smiled a wide smile and bowed easily.

"You are the painter, Sai?"

"Yes, and you are very beautiful."

Ino raised a brow.

"Am I?"

"I believe so, however without any other ladies around to compare you with, I cannot be positive."

Ino crossed her arms and frowned, feeling irritated.

"I fear I do not need any other gentlemen around to know that you are a bastard."

"A shame, I am sure there are many bastards in this world, most worse than me."

"What do you want?"

"The prince and princess have taken off, to hunt I hear, leaving me with the day off. I thought I would present myself to her majesty. She is in need of a good portrait."

"And why should I present you to her?"

Sai stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before tracing a finger down Ino's jaw.

"Because I can tell you are curious, even if you think I am a bastard."

Ino shivered at his touch. It was unexpected, yet pleasant.

"Her majesty is not here, you should call again this evening."

"A pity," Sai withdrew his hand. "I had been looking forward to spending some of my afternoon here."

His eyes narrowed and Ino felt a pang of desire slide through her. She wondered if his words held more than one meaning, however, she was married and she could not bring herself to ask.

"I will return later, my lady." Sai bowed again. Before he left he raised his finger, as something dawned on him. "Ah, yes," he said, "I have been rude. I have not asked your name, my lady."

Ino was caught off guard. She had almost expected him to apologize for his earlier comment but was taken aback when she asked for his name.

"Ino."

"Ino." Sai rolled the name over his tongue. "My lady Ino," he continued, "I shall return this evening." He caught her hand in his and pressed a light kiss on it. "And, Ino," Sai smiled widely again, "I believe with nothing more than a smile you would easily be the most beautiful woman at court."

—

"Are you comfortable on your horse, my lady?"

Kurenai instinctively gripped the reins tighter as she glanced over her shoulder to see the king trot up to her.

"Yes, your majesty. I have been taking lessons."

"It shows, you look very comfortable." He leaned over towards her and placed his hand over hers. "A tip, if I may."

"Of course." Kurenai smiled. His touch no longer made her nervous, instead it sent a warmth throughout her and she knew it was love.

With practiced ease the king adjusted the way she gripped the reins, adjusting how high up she held them and the angle of her wrist.

"You will have better control of him now. Are you comfortable with galloping?"

"Yes, majesty."

"Good," he smiled, "It won't be long before the dogs find us a boar. Come, ride with me."

"Your grace, I am supposed to be watching over the princess."

"Did the princess leave Mistress Tenten back at the palace?"

"No, the marchioness is with us."

"Then my beloved daughter is in good hands. Now, ride with me."

Kurenai nodded and glanced back at Hinata, who was looking as calm and regal as ever. She had Tenten on one side and Naruto on the other and rode on with the king.

Hinata, meanwhile, was enjoying the mild summer afternoon. Even her cousin had joined them.

Neji had, upon Hiashi's request, joined Naruto's household. Now that Hinata was married to him, Hiashi was able to place her cousin closer to her, to keep an eye on her and keep her safe. At first, Hinata suspected that Neji would have rather served the queen, with Shikamaru, but the time they spent together proved her wrong, as her cousin softened and became more receptive to his position. She had also suspected spending more time with Tenten was aiding in his change.

Hinata's focus snapped back to the forrest when she heard the excited bark of several dogs and the group began to stir excitedly.

She looked over to Naruto, who was squirming with excitement in his saddle.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded in response to his question and he gripped his reins and leaned forward, sending his horse into a canter and eventually a gallop.

Hinata, Neji and Tenten followed the prince, sending their horses into the same gallop with just as much ease.

They rode for barely a minute before halting. A footed servant handed up a spear to the king and Hinata averted her eyes when Asuma threw the spear and the boar squealed, indicating that he had hit his mark.

Other members of the king's household, and the prince, cheered when the boar was hit and a guard quickly pulled out a knife and ended the boar's suffering.

After several minutes of waiting, the boar was slung onto a large branch and prepared to be carried back to the palace.

Gazes were averted when the King slung his arm around his mistress and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He then rode forward until he was in front of the hunting party.

"I hear my wife has elected to dine outside today. I propose we do the same!" Asuma looked over to Iruka and grinned. "Sir Umino, you have lodgings in these parts, do you not?"

Iruka returned the king's smile with his own.

"Yes, your grace, only some miles from here. I would happily accommodate everyone for you."

"Excellent!" Asuma slapped Iruka's back cheerfully and they rode in the direction of Iruka's manor.

When the arrived, Naruto helped Hinata dismount her horse and she looped her arm through his and they began to head towards the house. Iruka had ridden ahead to inform his household of the approaching king and by the time Hinata and Naruto had crossed the lawn, seating had been laid out and a fire pit was being built.

Naruto escorted her to a large cushion draped with blankets and they sat down. He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and left her to rest while he went over to eye the boar Asuma had slain.

Hinata felt the cushion dip down beside her and she smiled when she saw Karunai had joined her.

Hinata loved Kurenai and came to see her as a mother.

"How are you today, highness?"

"I am wonderful, it is a beautiful day," Hinata smiled.

"And how is marriage treating you this day?"

"Good," Hinata looked over to Nartuo. Sometimes she still felt light headed around him and coaxing her out of her clothes every night was still nerve wracking. "He is very kind and everything I desired in a husband."

"Has he declared his love for you yet?"

Hinata frowned.

"No, not yet, but I think he is coming around."

"He will. I can see it." Kurenai winked and Hinata leaned against her, their shoulders pressing together. "It's only a matter of time."

Hinata rested her head on her mentor's shoulder. Kurenai had taught Hinata a lot in their time together, and she had returned the favor. All of the tudors in the world could not have prepared Hinata for the realities of marriage and men, Kurenai had aided her greatly, even going so far as to whisper secrets of pleasure into her ears. Hinata had been too nervous to take her advice yet though. As often as she was told how men loved a woman who could be bold under the sheets, Hinata would panic and allow Naruto to please them as he liked. He had not asked her to change anything and she was afraid to initiate.

In return, Hinata would teach her about politics and history. They were a splendid team, and nestled between her mentor and Tenten, Hinata felt there was nothing she could not do.

"Have you bled this month?"

Hinata frowned, this was the topic of most of their conversations lately.

"Yes," she admitted.

"How often does he lay with you?"

"Most nights."

"You need a son, highness."

"I know, believe me, I know."

The pressure to conceive was all around her, most prominently from her father. And so far, her womb remained barren.

"Lay with him every night until you miss your monthly."

"But he does not come to my bed _every_ night," the princess whispered, with a blush.

"Make him. Have you listened to anything I have taught you? You must entice him to come to your bed."

"I am nervous," Hinata admitted, "what if he does not like a bold woman?"

"He will," Kurenai reassured her, "I am sure. Try tonight."

Hinata stared out across the lawn and her eyes fell on her husband. She felt dizzy at the thought. She took a nervous breath and nodded.

Their conversation ended as Tenten joined them, followed quickly by her cousin and the prince.

Lee spun around them with Gai and took up a merry tune.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dance. They spun and laughed and she watched her friends clap and laugh with them.

When they fell back into their seats, someone passed them wine, and Hinata drank it down easily.

Naruto leaned over to her and grinned.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

"Very much!" Hinata giggled and took another sip of wine.

Nartuo pulled her cup from her hands and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips, in front of everyone. She stiffened, tasting the wine on his lips when he snuck his tongue into her mouth for the briefest of moments before pulling away.

"Then, my lady, I am truly happy." He handed her back her cup and she felt dizzy. A gentle pressure pushed into her back and she knew that Tenten had leaned up against her, to provide her with some support. Behind Naruto, she could see Neji's frown. He clearly was displeased by the public display of affection, but Hinata decided she hadn't minded. It was the first real, unprovoked kiss on the lips he had given her since they were married and she desired another.

With a nervous tongue she leaned in and whispered into her ear, feeling her face burn.

"Come to my bed tonight." It was a request only he could hear and his hands flew to her waist, his eyes narrowing with lust and delight.

"As you wish."

—

Tsunade slipped into her bedchamber, relieved to retreat from the afternoon sun. She had dismissed her ladies, hoping to take a nice, wine induced nap.

However, what she had not anticipated having company.

She pursed her lips and glared at her intruder.

"Sir Jiraya, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jiraya was laying back on her bed, a mischievous grin on his lips.

He thought she would sleep with him.

He wasn't wrong… but he wasn't right either.

For many years, celibacy had suited Tsuande, but after her wedding night, she felt the familiar pang of lust far more often.

And there was only so much she could do to satisfy herself.

As much as she desired the ease of laying with her husband, she knew his heart belonged elsewhere and could not bring herself to demand him.

And a male whore would draw too much suspicion.

She suspected that Jiraya knew the more he worked her that sooner or later he would catch her at her breaking point.

However, today was not that day.

"I have written you a poem, my lady."

"You know I am not fond of poetry, sir."

"You have not even heard what I have written yet."

"I know it will be lewd."

"And there," he smirked, "you would be wrong. I could never write such a poem for the queen."

"And you shall never woo me, Jiraya."

"Just a line," he reasoned.

"Fine," she sighed, "but you must pour the wine."

He grinned and rose from the bed, quickly crossing the room to fill two gold cups with wine. He brought her back her cup and she drank deeply from it, falling into the bed as he pulled out a small, folded piece of parchment and smoothed it out.

He came to her side and sat down and she glanced at the smudged words over his shoulder.

He smirked and pulled the parchment away, not letting her see. With a quick clear of his throat he began to read.

_"And thou I love thee with all I am,  
__You shall say nay, and nay, and nay again.  
__My lust, I cannot contain,  
__Your pretty breasts, I wish to ascertain.  
__And though I love thee with all I am,  
Y__ou shall say nay, and nay, and nay again."_

Tsuande frowned.

"You said it would not be lewd."

"I thought it was quite modest, myself."

"You spoke of your lust and desire to claim my breasts for yourself."

"My lady, clearly you have not read much of my work." Jiraya winked at her.

Tsuande rolled her eyes and pushed up from her seat on the bed.

"And here I half expected some romance." She finished her wine and crossed the room, to pour herself another cup.

Jiraya came up behind her and placed a daring hand on her waist.

"Had you stayed at court, my queen, I could have had enough time to teach you about romance. There is still time. It is never to late to learn something new."

Tsunade tightened her grip on her cup and turned sharply around, swatting his hand away.

"I did not ask your opinion. You are my servant and I am your queen and you will treat me as such."

Jiraya backed away and bowed, frowning. He had not realized how strongly the pain of Dan still lingered.

"My apologies, your majesty."

Tsuande turned her back to him, trying to conceal the ache that grew in her chest. The ache that came from missing Dan and the ache that came from wounding Jirarya.

"You may leave me now."

And although she could not see him, she knew he maintained his bow as he backed out of her bedchamber.

—

Hinata stifled a giggle as Nartuto frowned, looking down over his shoulder.

A small red fox had joined their picnic and Naruto thought it would be entertaining to toss him a bit of food. The fox had inhaled the scraps eagerly and sat at the prince's feet, waiting for more.

Throughout the course of the meal, Naruto laughed and tossed the creature more bits of food and they had all thought it quite adorable and entertaining.

However, now that lunch was over, the fox would not leave, and Naruto was quickly growing frustrated.

"Go away, you!" he hissed, waving at it, trying to shoo it away.

The fox just cocked his head and looked up at him, curious, as if asking where dessert was.

Hinata giggled and knelt down.

"I think he likes you." She scratched behind the fox's ears and he pushed his ears back, wagged his tail and let out a small cry of satisfaction.

"I don't know, Hinata, he looks like trouble."

"No more trouble than you," teased Tenten, from behind them.

She stood back up and the fox pounced, trying to jump up to her and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Well, we've had our fun with Mr. Fox," Naruto crouched down and scratched the fox behind his ear as well. "Let's go back to court."

The retreated and climbed onto their horses, the fox following all the way.

When they had mounted their horses and began their ride back, Tenten tapped Hinata's shoulder and pointed down behind Naruto's horse.

The fox was easily keeping up with their trot and following them home. They all watched the fox follow an unsuspecting Naruto back to the stables where he gasped when he dismounted and found the creature.

"What are you doing here?!"

The fox looked up at him and sat back on his hind legs, wagging it's tail in the dirt.

"Seems like you've got a little shadow." Asuma rode by them and laughed as the fox jumped around at Naruto's feet, eager to play.

Tenten snuck up behind him and glanced down at the creature over his shoulder.

"Foxes are cunning and often seen as a symbol of cleverness and wisdom," she began. "Perhaps you should ask the kennel master to teach him a few things and then maybe he can teach you something."

Asuma laughed, Neji smirked, and Naruto frowned at her comment.

"Perhaps you should keep it around," grinned the king, "and perhaps it's cleverness will wear off on you so that you may keep up with Mistress Tenten's sharp tongue."

"Fine, fine, fine." Naruto waved them all away and crouched down to the fox, who jumped up and allowed Naruto to pet him."

Hinata crouched down by him and smiled.

"What shall we name him?"

"Ah, I'm no good with names. I'll just end up calling him something like 'stupid fox.' You pick."

Hinata looked down at the pointed orange nose that gave way to a white jaw and belly. His ears were tipped black, as well as his paws. She pondered for a moment before giving her answer.

"How about Kurama?"

"Kurama?" He looked down at the fox, who showed indifference to the name, as it did not know what to be called yet. "That's a pretty good name, Hinata." He grinned up at her, "I'll probably still call him a 'stupid fox' though."

—

_August 12th, 1516_

Sakura had a new dress on. She wore a deep red satin gown, trimmed with gold, and her kirtle was synched extra tight. Her sleeves were trimmed with slashing, allowing the sleeves of her shift to puff out.

She had her hair loose around her shoulders, a symbol of her virginity, and wore a chaplet of red flowers and leaves on the top of her head.

Across from her, stood Sasuke, dressed in rich black velvets with a feathered flat cap on his head and a simarre, or robe with slashes to fit his arms through, hung over his shoulders and open in the front so that she could see his doublet and breeches underneath. A gold collar studded with rubies poked through the layers of black.

Around her were her parents, the queen and king and the cardinal.

The cardinal stood between them and looked at Sasuke and spoke.

"Do you promise, here before God and these witnesses to wed this woman and become her faithful husband?"

"I shall," he answered, with a small smirk.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and spoke to her now.

"And, my lady, do you promise, here before God and these witnesses, to wed this man and become his faithful wife?"

Sakura glanced over her intended and felt her heart soar. It all felt like a dream. She carried Tenten's charm in her pocket, praying it would see her through the betrothal ceremony and into a happy marriage.

A smile spread on her lips and she nodded.

"I shall."

"Very good," responded Kakashi. "He closed his bible and pressed his hand over his collar, holding the heavy gold chain and cross against his chest as he leaned over the table next to him and plucked a ring off of a small pillow.

Sasuke held out his hand and Kakashi placed the ring in his palm. He held up the ring and Sakura held out her hand.

On her right ring finger, he slipped the band on the appendage. It was a gold ring with a diamond in the center and smaller crystals around it. Sakura knew the diamond was meant to stand for her faith and the crystals her purity. The ring shined brightly on her finger and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Sasuke placed a soft peck to her lips, sealing their union as betrohéd.

The room was bursting with excitement and they turned to face the doors. Sasuke held his arm out to Sakura and looped hers with his. They stepped outside and were given a few moments of privacy together in the gardens as they stepped into their next phase of life.

* * *

**A/N:** No quote, because I couldn't find a good one. To answer a couple questions. 1: I do watch Game of Thrones (season finale tonight!) and have read all of the books. I'm addicted. 2: Tsunade and Asuma did have a public consummation.

I did get a request to bump up the rating, so I have. Do not expect the content to change too too much, maybe theres a touch more room for more detail now, but I am to still cater to the audience I have already brought in.

Sorry this update took so long! I've been quite busy! I plan on getting back into updating regularly. Now, I must get ready for work!


	10. Nothing

**Nothing**

_"That's a fair thought, to lie between maids' legs." - Hamlet_

_October 7th, 1516_

Gasps echoed off the stone walls and were swallowed and muffled by the rich fabrics that decorated the space. A fire crackled in the hearth and cast a warm glow in the room.

The scrape of fabric on fabric as bodies mingled added to the medley of sounds, but was easily drowned out by the sound of kissing.

Lips tasted lips and then neck and collar and breasts.

She spread her legs to accommodate him on top of her and the skirts of her petticoats had been hiked up so that he could nestle between her legs and she arched her back when he pressed his hips against her.

"Neji!"

He growled when he heard his name on her lips. It rang sweet, mingled with a moan, in his ears.

Tenten was exquisite, stripped down to her petticoats and panting beneath him. Her breasts swelled over the top of her corset and Neji sat back on his knees, pulling her with him, so that they were sitting up.

They kissed and she hooked her arms around his neck. Neji slid his arms around her back and found the laces that separated him from her chest. As the laces came loose she pulled back, pressing her hands against his arms, halting him.

His eyes roamed over her form, she panted lightly, and her eyes glistened with desire and hesitation. Her hair was tousled and loose, splayed in wild kinks and waves, draping over her shoulders.

Her skin was not quite as fair as his, but still glowed under the light of the fire and he knew that his time was up.

The laces were loosened and he could see how easily he could pull away the kirtle and taste her breasts.

His body ached from lack of satisfaction and no matter how often he tended to himself, he knew he would not be truly satisfied until he had sampled every inch of her flesh.

His hands fell from the laces, from his goal, and came to rest on her hips.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

Neji pressed a light kiss to her lips, cupping her face, lightly and she moaned. It was a cruel sound and his body stirred. They quickly fell back into their pattern of kissing, only this time, Neji made no further move to undress her.

Tenten crawled onto his lap and he hissed at the closeness of their groins. Too much cloth and fabric sat between them and he growled and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her roughly against him, hoping she could feel his desire.

She did, and moaned and his frustration mounted.

"I need you," he demanded, between kisses, "will you give yourself to me?"

His eyes darted down to her lip and she chewed it lightly.

"I cannot."

Neji sighed in frustration and his hands fell away from her body in defeat.

Tenten rested her arm on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I have to stay pure," she whispered, "for my future husband."

"I can be your husband," he pleaded.

"I am not good enough for you, you know that."

Neji gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him roughly. She had spiked his anger.

"I get to decide what is and isn't good enough for me and I would have _you._"

Tenten tried to free herself from his grasps but he did not release her so easily. When she spoke, he saw the look of panic in her eyes.

"So you would force yourself upon me?"

"Never!" Neji's grip released instantly and he watched as Tenten pulled away, cradling and stroking her wrists. He regretted how he had restrained her, how he had let his anger get the better of him.

Perhaps it was he that was not good enough for her.

He caught her lightly in his arms and pushed loose waves behind her ear. "You know that." However, Tenten was not content with his answer and he could not fault her for that.

"Then why do you try and stake your claim on my virtue?" Her question was laced with venom and although Neji tried to suppress his frustration, she had been the one to instigate this, to come to him half naked with no intent on yielding to his desires.

"Because you invite me to your bed! If you do not want me, my lady, then why do you torture me?"

"I do want you!" She began to tremble in his arms and he began to realize the complex emotions that swam through her and their lust for each other only complicated the situation.

"Tell me your fears," he whispered, "all of them."

"What if Shikamaru comes back and you are to marry the princess?"

"I will not."

"You cannot break a betrothal with a princess. You could never afford the cost." Neji winced at her truth. If a betrothal was broken for any reason other than those seen as legitimate in the eyes of the church, the groom to be had to pay back four times amount of his bride's dowry. And surely the princess would come with a large sum.

"Then let me be with you now, let us enjoy every moment we can and then perhaps we will have had nothing to fear."

"But if you are married to _her_, then I will be left alone and tarnished. Who would want me? The stable boy?"

He would not let that happen. He did not have the words to express how far he would go to ensure that she was his, but he would try.

"I love you," he whispered, searching her eyes for any shift in her emotions. "Please," he continued, "I will honor your maidenhead for as long as you desire, but you must know how much I love you. I have _always_ loved you."

Tenten cried now, falling into his arms and he hugged her close, trying to soothe her.

And although, through choked sobs, she tried her best to string together sentences and apologize, Neji's love went unrequited.

—

_October 15th, 1516_

Shikamaru rolled onto his side and looked over the naked expanse of flesh that was Princess Temari.

"Must you broker my marriage?" She sighed and looked up at him. The sheets were strewn about them, covering small scraps of their nakedness.

"Sadly, princess, I must."

She sighed and rolled on her side. Her body shimmered lightly with sweat and she pushed away at the remainder of the sheets.

"Who will you make me marry?"

"If it were up to me, no one."

"And I shall grow old and childless alone, waiting for you to sneak away from your _wife's_ bed?"

Shikamaru winced. He expected his words to come across a _bit_ more romantic than she had interpreted them.

Temari sat up and swiftly pushed his back to the bed, straddling his lap.

"I should hate you," she hissed into his ear, "you bastard."

"And yet," he sat up and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him. She whimpered and tipped her head back with a light sigh. Shikamaru smirked. "You love me."

Temari slid her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back, sending a hiss out of him, when she scratched up his back. She leaned into his ear and bit down hard on the soft flesh that was his earlobe.

"You should have been mine." Her words were laced with hurt and anger. She pushed her pain into her actions and easily took control, sending Shikamaru into a state of bliss. "Can she fuck you as well as I can?"

Shikamaru bit his tongue. He did not want to bring Ino into this.

"Hmm?" Temari tried again, but Shikamaru would not answer. He wanted to forget Ino, not put her down further.

Shikamaru almost lost his mind when she doubled their pace and he teetered on the edge, groaning. Just moments from release, she stopped and he gasped.

"Tell me," Temari ordered. Shikamaru tried to ignore her, bucking his hips up to her, hoping to find her again. Temari pulled away and slapped him clean across the face.

Shikamaru growled and caught her hand, she glared down at him.

"Tell me," she stated, once more and set about teasing him until he could no longer stand it.

"No," he finally conceded, "she can't." And he quickly flipped her on to her back, regaining the upper hand while she proceeded to let all of the court hear her cries.

—

Anger surged through Danzo. Everything was falling apart around him. He slammed his cup off of the cool stone floor and cursed Shikamaru.

A princess would have been exactly what he needed and Temari had been right within his grasp. A tie to royalty and a high born son would have helped solidify Sasuke's claim on the throne.

And here had come the lazy son of a lazy earl, waltzing into Suna like he owned the place. His first stop had been the princesses apartments, where there were already whispers of a private meeting that ended quite _loudly._

And once he was done staking his claim on her, what did he do? He came to Danzo, not only to inform him of the queen's dissatisfaction, but that Sasuke Uchiha was no longer an option, in the queen's opinion.

Shikamaru called upon Danzo, reeking of smugness and sex, to inform him that the duke had been officially betrothed the Sakura Haruno. A woman who was barely noble. Of baseborn blood who's father had wormed his way into nobility.

What the hell did Sasuke think he was doing?

Shikamaru had brought other proposals but none of them were even close to Sasuke's rank.

He had sent Shikamaru away, in anger, and the boy had retreated, leaving behind the list of suitors.

The most obvious choice was clear to him, if he was home the queen would have recommended him herself, no doubt with some added political pressure. Clearly Neji Hyuga was the best choice, but Danzo feared the Hygua had already grown too powerful. Hiashi's daughter was already the princess and the duke had the money and resources to help raise an army, if need be.

Even if it was not for the same reasons, Shikamaru and Danzo did agree on at least one thing: Temari would not marry Neji Hyuga.

—

_October 27th, 1516_

Sakura and Tenten sat hunched over a small book in Tenten's apartment. Sakura thumbed through the few pages and every now and then would pause to let Tenten show her a few things.

"I've brought you back just a few things," Tenten said, between sips of wine. "You must come visit me at my manor some time and we can walk through the gardens and I can show you how to start your own and dry herbs."

Sakura nodded and read over a recipe for licorice tea. She read that steeping roots in boiling water and drinking it would soothe a sore throat.

Tenten had also brought a small chest filled with dried herbs, flowers, roots, oils and a few pre made balms and tinctures.

"I see you were busy while you were away from court."

"I needed something to occupy my time." Tenten leaned back in her chair and smiled. "And I was going to keep it simple, but when I learned about your betrothal I added a bit more, and thought it could be an early wedding present."

"You are a true friend!" Sakura closed the book and caught her in a light hug. Tenten hugged her back and when their embrace ended she looked at her seriously.

"You must be very careful, Sakura. Even if your desires are purely medicinal. Never let anyone you are positive you cannot trust know. People have died for much less."

Sakura nodded and knew that part of Tenten's warning came from experience.

"Tenten," she looked over at the marchioness, her friend, strange and beautiful and filled with confidence.

"Yes?"

"Remember the day we first met? When you asked me if I could keep a secret?"

Tenten nodded and allowed Sakura to continue.

"And you pulled a charm from the fountain." Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the small pewter heart and placed it on the table in front of them. "Ever since Danzo came to search your room I have held onto this. It has helped me have the strength to become Sasuke's intended. I know what it means to me, but what does it mean for you?"

Tenten slouched back in her chair and sipped her wine before she offered an explanation.

"Before I pulled that charm out of the water it hung with two others. I did not know what they were, my mother strung them and took me out to the gardens one night and told me to pick one. I did not know what was at the other end of the line," she explained. "I still do not know what the other two were. That is supposed to represent my future."

"Love?"

Tenten nodded.

"I believe that's what my mother intended."

"Has it worked?"

Tenten shrugged and Sakura noted a look of discomfort grace her features. When she spoke again, Sakura thought she might be lying.

"I don't think it has been an accurate prediction."

"You have not fallen in love with anyone here at court?" Sakrua knew she shouldn't prod, but she was curious. Tenten was beautiful, she could easily have any man at court, and the amount of time she spent with Neji had only increased over the years. It was a surprise that she was still unwed, but Sakura wondered how much her mother's conviction had tampered with her prospects.

"I think my mother had hoped for me to marry for love, not just fall in love. Anyone can fall in love." Tenten's eyes moved from the charm to Sakura. "Tell me," she asked, "has the charm worked for you?"

"I believe so," said Sakura, frowning at Tenten's avoidance, "I am very happy to be marrying Sasuke."

"Then it has done it's job." Tenten pressed her fingers over the charm and pushed it back towards Sakura. "Keep it, as it has clearly done more for you than for me."

"Thank you, Tenten, for everything." Sakura retrieved the charm and tucked it in the small chest.

"Are you nervous for your wedding?"

Sakura nodded.

"Terrified. What if he does not love me?"

"Then I will tell you what I told Hianta, you can make him love you."

"He treats me kindly, but I still have a hard time reading him, figuring out what his intentions are."

Tenten nodded in understanding. Sasuke was made for brooding and little more, it seemed.

"Well, I imagine once you share his bed you will learn much more about him."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm.

"I wish I could go to Ino for advice, but I know how she is hurting from all of this."

"And I think that Hinata would faint if you asked her." Tenten laughed lightly and sipped more wine.

"Do _you_ know anything, Tenten?"

Tenten coughed, aspirating on her wine. She held her chest and placed the cup down, clearing her throat.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she coughed once more before speaking.

"N-no. I am sorry, Sakura, but I do not have any knowledge on those matters."

Sakura raised a brow and thought she had caught Tenten in quite an obvious lie, but did not push the issue.

"Of course," Sakura smiled, "forgive me. So many years with Ino has made me used to the concept."

"It is fine." Tenten winked at Sakura. "You will have to tell me how you liked it."

Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Yes, and when you are ready to marry I shall tell you everything I know."

Tenten held up her cup of wine and Sakura met hers with her own, the cups clinking together. Tenten toasted.

"Then we are true friends."

They laughed and drank and began to divulge in court gossip.

—

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and grumbled.

"This is so boring."

Hinata sat at his side, still and poised in her pose.

At their feet, Kurama snoozed on a soft cushion. He had taken to his training easily and learned enough obedience to be given free reign of Naruto's apartments.

Hinata loved to work on his training, feeding him small bits of meat and fruit as rewards.

In front of them stood Sai, brows furrowed in concentration as he applied small strokes of paint to the canvas in front of him.

"Hinata, let's be done for the day and do something else."

Hinata chewed her lip, she had trouble finding the courage to say no to the prince, but she was working on it.

"Sweetheart, we have not been here an hour. We owe it to Sai, especially since we missed our last sitting."

Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms, sinking back into his chair.

"Shall I paint that face, your highness?"

Sai liked to tease Naruto, and did not seem worried about any repercussions for doing so. It was another reason why Naruto hated their sittings.

"If you ever want to paint the old lady then I would imagine your threats are empty."

"Possibly," admitted the painter, "but you _never_ do know."

"I know more than you."

"Then I invite you to come up here and finish the painting, your highness."

Naruto grumbled. At his feet Kurama yawned and stretched out his legs before curling back up, and flicking his tail idly.

"I know better ways to occupy my time."

Sai smiled and offered his own response to the prince.

"I do not know too much of what to do for leisure at court, can you enlighten me, highness?"

"Well, most men enjoy a good bit of sword play." Naruto winked, a grin spreading across his face.

Sai thought a perverted grin would be quite funny to paint, however he decided to keep that to himself.

"What kind of sword play do you fancy, highness?"

Hinata's cheeks burned.

"Well, the more boring men must sit around and polish their swords. However, I like to tuck mine into it's sheath." Naruto leaned back in his chair and smirked at Sai. "Some enjoy the art of sword swallowing. I bet you would fancy that."

"Perhaps," Sai grinned from behind his painting. "May I see your sword? I suspect it is small enough that I shouldn't have to worry about choking."

Naruto rose from his seat and stomped his foot. Kurama pounced up into Hinata's lap.

"You bastard! Take that back!"

Sai grinned.

"Never."

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, catching his flat cap and tossing it to the ground.

"Come, Hinata, we are done here."

"Off to sheath your sword, highness? Make sure you inform the lady when you have stuck it in, so she knows that it is there."

"Damn you, painter, I will have you hanged, drawn, and quartered!" Naruto wagged a threatening finger at Sai. "I will cut off your cock myself and shove it down your throat!"

"Naruto!" Hinata scolded him, mortified at his language. "You have instigated this," she reminded.

"I do not care!"

Sai frowned and placed his pallet down on the table at his side.

"Your highness, I will gladly go to the gallows for you, should you want the world to know how much a little jab affects you, and how you are easily persuaded and angered. All you need to do is say the word."

Naruto clenched his jaw and Hinata was amazed at the wisdom that came from the painter.

A pregnant pause filled the air and Naruto fell back into his chair.

"Finish your fucking painting."

—

_October 28th, 1516_

"Sometimes," whispered the voice behind the lattice, "I help my lady."

"That hardly seems like a crime," said Kakashi, in a bored drawl.

"It is the nature of the aid," came the soft voice. Kakashi could almost place it, but not quite. And she sat too far from the divider for him to try and make out her features.

"And what is the nature, my child?" Kakashi already knew though, or at least his book had been giving him ideas.

"When she is lonely and missing her husband," the woman began, "I sometimes aid her in reliving her ache."

Kakashi swallowed and thought carefully of how he wanted to proceed. His brain told him to take the confession at face value, offer penance, and suggest she never touch her lady in _that_ way again. But his body told him otherwise and stirred at the thoughts that began to manifest.

Before he could finish sorting his thoughts, the woman began to speak again.

"And I must also confess, that sometimes we talk. And we speak of you. You could help, eminence."

Kakashi pressed his face up against the lattice, his fingers slipping in the little holes, straining his eyes to make out the figure before him.

But the other side seemed empty. And when she spoke again it was from in front of him.

"Come," she whispered in the dark, "join us."

And she was gone.

Kakashi pushed open the door and made his way through the church. He pushed his way down through the nave and peered under the arcade. He found her there, her naked back pressed against the cool stone of the marble column. His eyes traveled over her shoulder to her bare breasts, nipples stiff, and down the soft curves of her side and hips where he found a dark thatch of hair. A groan gurgled in his throat and he traced his eyes back up to glance at her face, though he already knew who it was.

Shizune panted lightly and grinned at him before spinning around the column and disappearing.

Kakashi sat up in his bed, panting. A thin layer of sweat covered him and he pushed the blankets off of his body, hoping to cool down. Between his legs was a familiar ache. The queen's secretary had been plaguing his mind lately and he was not sure how much longer he could last without actually laying with her. He had tried other women, but they never could pull her out of his mind for long.

Kakashi sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He pulled a dressing gown on and made his way to his desk. If Shizune wouldn't let him sleep, he could at least get some work done.

He opened a leather folder and flipped through the stacks of papers inside. They were all notes and lesson plans for the prince.

Kakashi wasn't terribly fond of teaching Naruto the ways of the world, but he supposed it was more interesting than being crammed in his confessional box.

His knowledge was not intended to be scholarly, as Iruka's had, no, Kakashi's was more practical. As someone who was always close to the throne, Kakashi knew very much about politics, and he had a mild interest in the topic. Naruto would need to learn, not only the art of politics, but the art of conversation as well if he wanted to be a good king.

As it stood now, Naruto was too tied to his emotions to make the kinds of decisions a king would need to make. Not to mention, it was difficult to get Naruto to sit through his lessons, how did anyone expect him to sit through a privy council meeting?

Kakashi found a slip of parchment containing notes on the Uchihas. He always debated weather or not to broach the issue of Sasuke and the very real threat he posed to the crown.

Naruto seemed fond of boy and kept him close by his side. At least Kakashi no longer had to worry about a powerful marriage.

The queen had been smart helping place Sakura in front of the duke, and Kakashi admired that.

He remembered in his dream, the way Shizune had suggested that he bed the queen as well.

He shook his head, trying to chase away the thoughts as he brought his focus back in front of him.

Maybe Naruto should study scripture. Many decisions would require moral and religious council. That was something, thought Kakashi, that both of them needed.

—

Hinata took a shaky breath and ran her fingers over her naked stomach. She sat up in her bed, knees spread and folded under her.

She was stark naked.

The laughs of the prince came muffled through the door and she wondered how long he would make her wait and second guess herself.

She had been told over and over again to be more enticing, to have every night be a chance to conceive. So far, she had been too nervous.

But tonight, she had drank a little extra wine and asked Ino, with burning cheeks and a wretched stutter, what boys like.

Ino said they liked it when girls sought out their own pleasure.

Hinata had never tried anything like that before, but if it was what Naruto requested, she would have to oblige.

Naruto laughed again and she suspected she would be waiting a while. Perhaps she should practice?

Her brows furrowed and she thought about how he usually touched her. She remembered the warmth of his fingers as he stretched her out and her body responded.

Nervously, she tried his technique herself, slowly trying to spread her lips and find the small amount of secretions that had formed at her entrance.

The nerves fired pleasantly and she found that her fingers were almost as enjoyable as his. How long she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation, she wasn't sure. She only knew the sound of the door as it opened and the rush of terror that tore through her when she was caught.

Her fingers flew away and she could smell the faint scent of herself in the air.

Naruto stood at the other end of the room, his lips parted in awe and his eyes darkening. Hinata thought she could see the blood leave his head and his imagination begin to sully.

He crossed the room slowly, walking up to the bed she was perched in, and ran his fingers over her shoulder, her collar, her chin. He hauled there, cupping her face gently. When he spoke, his voice was low and thick with lust.

"Hinata," he whispered.

She was unsure how to answer him. Her heart was racing, her tongue was heavy in her mouth, and her sex ached from the absence of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Naruto kissed her jaw and neck while he waited for her answer.

"I-I wanted to su-sup-oh-ise you," she gasped and trembled under the light touch of his lips against her skin. Naruto trailed his lips up to her ear and nipped at the soft lobe.

"It certainly worked," he mumbled, "tell me, what were you doing when I came in?"

Hinata felt her face catch fire. Surely she could not be expected to articulate her actions into _words._ She gasped when she felt his tongue on her ear as he continued his slow, tantalizing, trek across her flesh.

"I-I-" she stumbled over her words. It was too much for her to vocalize. Even if she was capable of admitting to her actions, Naruto's lips were too distracting. He sensed her struggle and offered another suggestion.

"You could just show me," he whispered, with a hitch in his breath.

Hinata felt the warmth of her cheeks again, but her body was responding to his touch and she had been so close to bliss before he interrupted her. Hinata nodded against his cheek, her body deciding before her mind, and he pulled away from her and fixed his eyes on her fingers as she, again, traced down the length of her belly.

When the slim digits disappeared between her legs they both let out a moan and Naruto struggled out of his princely garb. The last thing she remembered before succumbing to her own bliss was the way Naruto wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked eagerly.

And although the thought of him finding his own peak aroused her to no end, she knew that he had to find it between her legs instead.

She allowed them the time it took for her body to seize once more before she stopped him and leaned into his ear. She mustered up the most seductive voice she could and spoke with a raspy, breathy, whisper:

"Come," she pulled him back towards the bed, "come and give me a son."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Sorry for the crazy long wait between updates and the ridiculous amount of "nothing" in this chapter. To elaborate, "nothing" was Elizabethan slang for lady bits (aka "no thing" aaka "no dong"). As always, thank you for taking the time to read and review! I promise to update again sooner!


	11. No Turning Back

**No Turning Back**

_We know little of the things for which we pray. - Geoffrey Chaucer _

_December 1st, 1516_

Her reflection was unrecognizable. Her head was light and her corset too tight.

Sakura smoothed down the skirts of the light ivory and gold lace that made up her gown. Her sleeves were snug against her arm and puffed out around the shoulders. The low, square neckline was trimmed with gold ribbon and a cross pendant hung about her neck from a string of pearls.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders and the tightly wound curls had already begun to fall into waves. It would not be long, she supposed, until her hair was straight again.

Tangled in the curls was a crown of ivy leaves and despite the fact that everything she had ever done since arriving at court had led her to this day - this moment, this crown - she was not ready.

The betrothal ceremony had been the longest she'd spent with Sasuke since their engagement. She'd only seen him in small bursts, and never alone.

But after today, that would all change.

Sakura felt queasy.

Her stomach bubbled and churned with nerves spiked with excitement. She was marrying Sasuke. She was going to be a duchess within the hour. She had made her father and her heart proud.

But why did something nag at her? Something tugged at the edge of her and it didn't feel quite right.

She chalked it up to her nerves and slipped away from the strange reflection. Out of one room and into another, Sakura found herself in front of the wide, teary smiles of her parents.

"Sakura!" Her mother rushed to her, cupping her hands in her own. She squeezed gently and Sakura relished in the sensation of her mother's affections. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, mother."

Her father stepped to their side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have made us so proud, sweetheart," he added.

Sakura nodded. The complement, however, was a doubled edged sword. No doubt her parents would rise in the ranks behind her.

"A duchess!" Her mother cooed, "I cannot believe it!"

Sakura grinned. She still could not believe it either. She felt like she was dreaming.

Her mother turned to her father.

"Husband, if you could give us a few moments, I would like to give our daughter some advice."

Kizashi looked down at the two of them and nodded, before placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead and taking his leave.

Her mother turned back to Sakura and dropped her hands, choosing to loop an arm through her's instead.

Her mother started walking and Sakura followed her back into the bedchamber.

"Sakura," her mother began. Their strides were smooth and even and their pace was oddly calm compared to the nerves that swam through Sakura's stomach.

"Yes, mother?"

"I think it is time you are to know what is expected of you on your wedding night."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm.

"I know a little of what happens," she admitted, with a blush.

"What do you know?"

"That I should lay back and allow him to consummate our union."

A pregnant pause filled the room and Sakura's mother sat her down at the vanity. Sakura looked up and saw sadness in her mother's eyes. Her mother looked down at the curls in her hair and set to touching them up with her fingers.

"Yes, and you shall have to lay with him many times," she finally said. "You need a few sons," her mother looked back into the mirror and Sakura met the reflection of her mother's gaze, "and a daughter for me to spoil."

"Of course."

"Do you know how to keep a man in your bed?"

She shook her head.

"You must always be willing in the bed as well as kind and mysterious around court. Keep an air of mystery about you, Sakura."

She nodded. Her mother smoothed her hair and moved between Sakura and the mirror.

"One more thing," she added and pinched Sakura's cheeks, hard.

"Ah!" She felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes and pushed her mother away. "I hate when you do that!" Sakura massaged the tender flesh, which was certain to be rosy by now.

"A good blush is nice to have, sweetheart. Make sure to pinch your cheeks often."

Sakura frowned. She had hoped that the advice would have been more detailed, more practical.

Instead, her mother had told her to be mysterious and pinch her cheeks.

Sasuke buckled his sword about his waist and tugged on his flat cap. The door clicked open and a serving boy slipped in, bowing low.

"A visitor, your grace."

Sasuke nodded and followed the boy out of his bedroom and into his living quarters, where he sunk lazily into a large chair by the fire.

The room was darkening with the setting sun and another servant scurried around, lighting candles, his leather shoes scraping softly against the floor as he moved.

As the room slowly began to glow brighter, Sasuke's visitor entered. The familiar lanky build and long inky hair was unexpected. Amber eyes flashed in the candle light and his pale skin glowed.

It was the physician. Sasuke waved at the servants and they quickly vacated the room, with low bows and mumbled acknowledgments.

"Your grace," his voice was soft, low and musical.

"I see you've been able to slip back into court just as easily as you slipped out," Sasuke remarked, with little interest.

"My dear colleague, Kabuto, found that his majesty died of a timely illness. I believe not long after his death a plague of sweating sickness spread through the city."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the chaos that ensued when the sickness had struck mixed with the chaos of the King's death.

"I was able to tend to some of the ill and I spent some time traveling around, healing the sick, and teaching young physicians. All while I waited for you to become a man capable of claiming what is his. It was time well spent."

Orochimaru seated himself in the chair across from Sasuke and grinned at him.

"I trust you are well practiced in the art of child making?"

Sasuke tensed his jaw, remembering their last conversation. He kept his features expressionless, not willing to respond to such a crude question.

Orochimaru accepted his silence and leaned back into his chair.

"I am sure that with a title like yours and your good looks, you have already had your pick of the ladies."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Orochimaru knew he was correct.

"Why are you here?" He snapped.

"To offer you my good wishes, help your wife carry her child to term, and to warn you that the Earl is still sore over the embarrassment you put him through in front of King Gaara."

"The Earl is not my master. If he wishes to remain in my good favor he would do well to remember that."

"Of course," agreed Orochimaru, "but I must remind you, your grace, that although the Earl is beneath you he brings you years of experience and he has the trust of the queen. I would not cast him aside so easily."

Sasuke frowned. Orochimaru was right.

"But, your grace, I must also commend you on your selection. I have heard many things about Princess Temari and although her nobility would have helped you some, her temper would have hindered you more. I also hear she is romantically involved with Nara."

"As has all of the Suna court," Sasuke added with a smirk.

"She is not worth your time. Now, the meek daughter of a Viscount, one who is already infatuated with you, she will be a dutiful wife. And she's pretty."

Sasuke glanced up at him, displeased with how casually Orochimaru spoke of Sakura.

"So even though I have made the right choice I am expected to appease the Earl, who has failed me?"

Orochimaru nodded.

"And how do we remain dear friends with Danzo?" Sasuke didn't care much for the man personally, but he cared for the throne and Danzo was a very close advisor to Tsuande.

"Show him your commitment to your cause. Get your wife with child - a _son_ \- right away."

Sasuke drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. He supposed that if he wanted to achieve his goals he would have to please at least these two men.

"Thank you for your council," Sasuke decided, "If you excuse me I am due to be married soon."

Orochimaru rose from his chair with a nod and bowed before making his leave.

Ino was restless.

Shikamaru was due to return soon. His stay had been extended and extended again for a plethora of reasons, but Ino knew the main reason he lingered.

He had offered for himself and Danzo to escort the princess back to Konoha. This meant waiting for the princess to pack her belongings and prepare her household for travel. That alone probably required a few weeks.

Slowly, over the past few days, belongings of Temari had begun to trickle into Konoha and Ino knew it wouldn't be long until her husband came back to her bed, smelling of another woman.

Rumors had flooded the court of who Temari would be married to, but nothing had been confirmed. The queen was keeping the information inside her privy council.

Ino had been lonely without Shikamaru around. Even if he was not the one she had wanted, there had been a certain spark between them that she enjoyed and she found herself jealous that he showed his affections elsewhere.

So, she decided she ought to do something for herself - at her husband's expense, of course - and so she had dressed lavishly and summoned the painter to her chambers. She needed a portrait.

She perched on her chair and poured herself a cup of wine.

The tart flavors swirled around in her mouth pleasurably and she easily finished it all.

Halfway through the second cup Sai arrived.

He was announced and came before her with a bow and a smile while her ladies began setting up his supplies.

"My lady," he held his hand out for her and she accepted it. A kiss was placed on the back of her hand and she felt a warm flush flow through her. He straightened up and smiled, his eyes crinkling. "We meet again."

"I have seen the painting of the prince and princess. You are quite good."

"I know."

Ino's smile fell. Apparently modesty was not one of his finer traits. Granted, it was not one of her finer traits, she liked to think she broached the topic with more grace.

"So," she allowed the smile to return to her lips, "how do you plan on making my portrait even more stunning?"

Sai leaned in and caught her chin with a hooked finger, angling it in the candle light. He pressed down gently on her shoulders, softening them, and tugged lightly at the neckline of her dress, making sure everything lay in place.

"Well, it helps that my model is so beautiful," he murmured while he tucked a loose lock of hair back into place.

Ino felt her heart flutter and a blush creeped up on her cheeks.

She hoped the painting took a while.

Sai left her side and took his place by the canvas. She watched as he began laying out his tools on the small table in front of him. He looked over at Ino, his smile never falling from his lips, and began to sort and pick through dozens of brushes and instruments.

"So," she kept her chin tilted as he had placed it and flicked her eyes over to his face, "how long will this take?"

"Longer than it took the news of your husband's infidelity to travel between two kingdoms."

Ino's head snapped over to Sai, forgetting the gentle way he'd angled her face.

"You should mind your tongue or I think someone would cut it off!" Ino snapped. She turned her nose up at him. "When my husband returns he will be instated a duke. You are not speaking with a commoner and it would do you well to remember that."

Sai kept his practiced smile carefully on his lips and stepped in again, cupping Ino's chin and positioning her face back into the light.

"My apologies," He angled her chin and fixed her hair again. "Surely, you deserve better."

Ino was more aware of the chill that lingered in the room when Sai returned to his supplies.

"From you or my husband?"

Sai fished through the piles of paints, brushes, and a variety of other tools which Ino did not recognize, until he pulled out a slim lead point stylus.

He slipped behind his canvas and his eyes met hers, sending a chill through her.

Without a word he began drawing and Ino, although puzzled, remained still.

Tenten's hands ached as she absorbed the shock through the wooden hilt. The wood clapped loudly as Neji brought his sword down against her's. She pushed herself up onto the balls of her feet and twisted her body, pushing her blade against his and away from her. She slid back into the stance that he had shown her and raised the sword at him.

She swung, but he blocked her easily and they clashed again. The movements came easy to her. So many years of practicing dance had left her light on her feet. The tricky part had been holding the sword properly, knowing when to strike and when to block. Although, much to Neji's amaze, she had picked it up the skills quickly.

Her forehead shimmered with sweat and she had twisted and pinned her braid into a bun on the back of her head. Not wanting to damage her dress, she had shed the excess layers until she was wearing only her slippers and petticoats.

Neji was dressed down as well, having removed his doublet and slashed at her elegantly in his loose shirt and snug pants.

Tenten had begged him for years to teach her the art of sword fighting and he had given in about eleven months ago. They met in secret, often at night. Most women who snuck away did so for pursuits of the flesh. Tenten, on the other hand, liked to train in addition to kiss.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to block another strike. Her arms were tired and ached from the workout, but she loved the dance, the struggle, the weight of the power she held in her hands.

Neji was still reluctant to allow her to practice with a true sword and although she hated that, she was not in a position to complain if she hoped for him to continue to teach her how to fight.

She had always hoped her father would be the one to teach her, but that opportunity had passed.

She felt a pang in her chest when his face flashed across her memory and a sting in her wrist as the sword was snapped out of her hand.

Her eyes followed the wooden extension of her arm as it left her hand and clattered off the floor. She snapped her head to Neji and found a slight frown on his lips.

"You allowed yourself to become distracted."

"I know," she felt foolish.

"Distraction leads to death, Tenten."

"I know," she repeated. She cradled her wrist and tried to massage away the ache. Neji leaned his sword against a chair and closed the distance between them. Gently, he collected her wrist and turned it over while checking for any obvious signs of injury. He stretched and flexed the appendage and checked her face for any hint of pain that might betray her typically stubborn pride.

When Neji deemed her wrist to be okay, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The moment of sadness passed and Tenten pulled back a little so that she could look up at him. A smile graced her lips and he saw the familiar twinkle in her eye that warned him of when she felt like teasing.

"Next time," she decided, "I will disarm you."

"And how do you plan on doing that, my lady?" Neji's voice was a light whisper and he smirked as he spoke. He could tease her as well.

Tenten took a deep breath, as if to sigh, and his eyes momentarily flashed down to her breasts as they pushed over the edge of her kirtle.

"I will distract you," she breathed. Her voice was light with a laugh. "And then, when you are distracted I shall swing in from your blind spot and disarm you."

"I will be interested to see how you plan to distract me."

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Tenten frowned and pushed at his shoulder playfully.

"I never said that," he caught her chin and pulled her so close that she could see little more than the soft, pale shade of his eyes. "You are cruel to put such words in my mouth."

Tenten smelled sweet, like sweat and roses. He had long ago figured out that she had must have made herself her own mix of oils, like the one she had made Hinata for her wedding night. He had yet to mention it, however, he wondered if she was confronted what would happen. And Neji enjoyed the scent mingled with her own far to much to risk losing it.

She collected his focus and pulled it back into the room with her sharp tongue and soft lips, issuing a challenge.

"I bet you I can disarm you next time we spar."

"A wager?" Neji raised his brow and smiled. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get one spar with real swords!" Tenten grinned and Neji frowned. A dangerous proposal. Even if she managed to get scratched, it would be enough to raise suspicion and they could get in trouble. But he could always go easy on her if she won. But if there were wagers to set, Neji had a few in mind. Tenten winning would not be an option.

"And if I win?" He issued the question casually, testing her.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Her eyes flashed playfully at him.

His thoughts slid south and several ideas flicked through his mind.

"Any ideas?"

"Perhaps," he admitted, "you will have to wait to find out."

Tenten pulled back and frowned.

"That's hardly fair! I told you what I wanted."

"I haven't decided yet."

Tenten crossed her arms and he enjoyed the frustration that he saw in her expression.

"Well, when will you know?"

Neji shrugged, with a smirk and Tenten paled.

"Perhaps tomorrow, perhaps after I win."

—

Sakura rose from her knees, where she had been praying. Her shift fell loosely around her form and a damp chill filled the air. She shivered slightly.

Everything she had strived for had brought her to this moment. Sakura was a duchess, newly wedded only a few hours ago. Now… Now she was to be bedded.

Her mother, who she had thought would be a fountain of knowledge, had proven to have lackluster advice and no one else had come as close to explaining wedding nights to her as her mother.

She wondered if she should remain in her shift or greet him naked. Which would he prefer? Would he find her nakedness arousing or would he think her a whore?

Perhaps he would like to slowly pull the shift off, teasing himself with peaks and enjoying her innocence? Or would she come across as too meek?

Sakura debated for several minutes before she heard the door to his apartments shut. Fear and anxiety choked her and the decision to remain clothed was made.

Sasuke entered the room, holding a cup of wine. His eyes were dark, hungry. He downed the wine and threw the cup before advancing.

Sakura trembled and took a small step back when he approached her.

He caught her neck with his hand easily and her panic mounted before subduing when he pulled her into a deep kiss.

He wasted no time and she felt his tongue invade her mouth. His free arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled snuggly against him.

Sakura felt overwhelmed and could not quite decide if she liked their kiss. She turned her face away, seeking a moment to catch her breath. Sasuke did not seem to mind and began to work his lips over her jaw and neck. His hand moved from her throat and down her neck, along the collar of her shift. He yanked the fabric down over her shoulder and the loud _pop _of stitches ripping filled the room. A small round breast appeared between them. Sakura blushed.

He pinched a taught nipple and she gasped. With a smirk he spun her around and pulled her back into his chest, plucking and tugging at the exposed flesh.

She heard the laces of his breeches as he loosened them and she was nervous all over again.

When his hand freed, he tugged her shift up, running his hand over her leg. She felt his hand between her legs and gasped. His fingers were rough but they coaxed a wetness out of her still.

She felt him push her forward, her hands meeting a table in front of her.

"Sasuke, wait!" she whispered, her anxiety mounting.

She felt something press against her core. She wasn't ready, wasn't prepared for this.

He paused, waiting for her and she looked up at him over her shoulder, her body quaking under him in a strange mix of fear and arousal.

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke, without hesitation leaned over her and placed a kiss on her naked shoulder.

"Of course, sweetheart," he whispered.

She felt him move against her and her legs trembled while he stood back up. The next thing she knew was a quick ad sharp pain. Sakura cried out and whimpered as she was pushed roughly into the table in rhythm with his movements.

He did not pause to let her catch her breath, or wait for the pain to ebb, instead he fed his own desires, letting out low moans. Tears stung in her eyes and she clung desperately to the table. His fingers dug into her hips and she tried to call his name but her body was strained and tight around him and she could not muster the strength to protest.

Her nails dug into the wood under the edge of the table and he increased his pace. And with a final moan, he stopped, panting and gasping behind her.

She winced when he withdrew and they were again two separate people

She turned and watched as Sasuke fixed his breeches and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura, with trembling legs, slowly pushed herself up from the table and stumbled towards the bed. Her arms wrapped around the bannister and she paused. Something was running down her leg.

She pulled up her shift and inspected her inner thigh. It was stained red with a mixture of her blood and their secretions.

The source of the sensation had been a thin trail of blood that had slid away from her thigh and made it's way down to her ankle.

She trembled at the sight and felt her body shake as her vision blurred.

Still hugging the banister, Sakura sank down to the ground and buried her face into her knees.

_December 5th, 1516_

Hinata was indisposed.

Her stomach was swimming and she found she could keep nothing down.

Tenten and Kurnai kept a close watch on her, smoothing back her hair, pressing a damp cloth to the back of her neck, and (in Tenten's case) slipping her bits of peppermint leaves to chew on.

Orochimaru had visited and checked for a fever while he asked a slew of questions. Including everyone's favorite:

_When did you last bleed?_

She couldn't remember.

If she wasn't so ill or surrounded by people asking questions she might have a moment to sit back and think, however, all she wanted was for the storm in her stomach to settle and for sleep to claim her.

_She could be with child,_ Hinata heard the physician announce, _however, it may still be too soon to know. Keep an eye on when she feels ill and if she develops any unusual cravings._

_And if she isn't?_ The concerned hum of Karunai's voice was a welcome contrast to the ridged chill that seemed to radiate off of Tenten as soon as Orochimaru slipped into her bedchamber.

_Then we shall reevaluate and provide appropriate treatment. Watch for fever. Feed her mild foods. Bread and small ale._

Hinata felt Tenten's fingers in her hair and felt her body flush. Tenten must have felt the way her muscles tightened and jerked because when Hinata retched, it was into a chamber pot cradled in Tenten's elbow.

The physician left.

Hinata felt her stomach settle and dozed off.

When she awoke, her head was not pressed into the silky cream skirt of Tenten's gown, but the soft leather of Naurto's breeches.

She pushed herself up and craned her neck up to look at him.

He was slumped against the headboard, snoring softly, a heavy arm draped lazily over her.

Hinata felt her stomach swim, not with nausea, but with nervous love. Hinata rested her head back on his lap and drifted back to sleep.

When she next rose it was to the sensation of fingers against her scalp, combing softly through her hair. She looked up and saw the sleepy, but bright, gaze of the prince above her.

"What time is it?" Hinata felt groggy.

"A little past noon," Naruto replied. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata sat up slowly, testing her stomach. The nausea was gone.

"Much better, thank you."

"Good." Naurto placed a kiss on her cheek and she blushed. "The physician thinks you are with child. He wanted to study your urine but I thought perhaps we ought to wait a little longer and see how you're feeling."

Hinata blushed. She was grateful that Naruto had declined the request. She did not like the idea of people looking closely at such things.

"Thank you, Naruto." She leaned in and felt an arm slide around her waist.

"Do you think it is a child?"

Hinata thought for a moment, reflecting on the signs both Kurenai and Tenten had told her to watch out for.

She had only experienced the nausea. She had been told her breasts might ache and she would find herself craving strange foods.

"I think," she decided, "that it is too soon to know, but if God is willing, my illness today is caused by a son in my belly."

"I believe it is!" Naruto grinned. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against hers and she held her breath, wondering if he would kiss her.

He did, but not on her lips. He placed a peck on her nose and forehead before pulling her against his chest and leaning back into the pillows.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, look who's back! Sorry, I've been so busy being an adult and shit. Ugh. Not to mention, my computer is upstairs which is hot 'cause summer. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter and sorry Sasuke is such a dick. I am really trying to portray the fact that many of these people married for wealth, not love and that sometimes love comes after. Ino is in a loveless marriage with a husband who's infidelity is common knowledge, Hinata was married off by her father for wealth and status and Tenten is trying to navigate her way through social expectations and the reality of her family name being dishonored and trying to understand if her infatuation with Neji could actually work out. And Sakura, poor Sakura just wants to do her father right _and_ be loved by her husband. If her scene came off as rapey, its because she was really unprepared for the reality of what she had gotten herself into. Even though she wanted Sasuke, she ignored the advice given to her by the previous Queen and really was unprepared for the duties that marriage requires of her. Not to mention, she and Sasuke don't know each other very well. And I thought it was fairly in her nature to second guess herself in the heat of the moment (pre Tsunade, especially when it comes to Sasuke) and pretty in Sasuke's nature to think only of the end goal (a son) and go about attaining his goal in a selfish way. He's not thinking about how she feels, he's thinking about securing the throne. Sasuke is selfish in this story. Perhaps Sakura can soften him? She will try. Everyone will grow stronger, especially Sakura. Answers will come. Shikamaru, Temari and Danzo will be back next chapter!


End file.
